The Revolutionist
by Che Black Diamond
Summary: Huey has reached his goals as a high ranked kung-fu master, along with becoming a well known activist for African rights in Woodcrest. Though there is one thing missing in this picture: Love. Even a lone wolf yearns for affection. Right? HueyxOC...
1. Prologue

Hello! My first Boondocks Story, hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. I don't own any characters except my darling originals. =D

* * *

The Revolutionist

~_Prologue_~

_Successful. Accomplished. Those are two of the many descriptions some would have for me. A hard working black man hardly ever gets any recognition for his good deeds, they always outshined by the nigga in the news who want to steal and kill. That's all you see. Where are the brothers who went to college to follow in the footsteps of Dubois, the first black man to have done a successful open heart surgery? Or even George Washingon Carver? The list is practically endless. But no, the world only want to see the ignorant half, the ones who need the most help, the ones who should remind us we still have a long way to go to get our shit together._

_My best friend and right hand man, Michael Caesar, has been my lifeline for help in encouragement for what I do since the day I met him. In our freshmen year of high school, we made a small activist group that would work to control racism as well as ignorance in our community and we've been our group since we graduated college. I didn't want a lot of people, I just tacked three more on; I don't want another NAACP. We've called out B.E.T so many times, and I can honestly say they truly hate me. I plan to actually boycott their trash award show this coming summer, we've haven't told anyone that, I myself want them at the company to be surprised. We've spoke out about police brutalities, and actually managed to see one policeman fired for his abuse of power. That's when the town started to really pay attention to me. But I don't want just Woodcrest to become more evolved and involved; I want all of America to wake up from the deep slumber of their own bubble of ignorance._

_While not protesting or busy with school, I got my black belt in mastering Kumite style Kung-Fu. My mentor Lou Fei taught me well, I took a lot of hits, got a lot of cuts and scrapes, and lost a fair share of blood, but with time, I became untouchable. There were times while I was sparing with some weak ass punk that'd I'd wish I could spar off with Bushido Brown. I missed him so much, it was so hard to believe it was twelve years ago when he died, then again I really don't like to reminisce my childhood. It's where it should be…the past. Most of my memories are like photographs that yellowed with age…they just fade away._

_With all that, I bet you're asking about love. Love? What the fuck does a revolutionist like myself need with love? With the bit I experienced, I no longer want anymore of it. Well, Jazmine Dubois called it 'love'. She told me she loved me, many, many times. I'm not a liar, I had some feeling, but I never said it was 'love'. We were never stable. Because her lousy parents didn't do what I told them about assuring her racial cultures on her fathers' side was nothing to be ashamed of, she was always an emotional wreck. _

'_**Oh, my hair is so ugly**'_

'_**Oh, where do I belong**?'_

'_**Oh Huey, tell me I'm pretty**'_

_You'd be lying if say that wouldn't get on your last damn nerve! I'm a revolutionist; I don't have time for such shit as this! I ended it when I was eighteen, and never looked back. And of course, she decided to make a mess of her life since then. Drunken college parties, you know…cliché junk. One night she yelled at me…saying it was my fault she was a broken woman with no will of her own. I said nothing to her and simply turned and walked away._

'_**Yeah, fuck me and walk away! That's all you'll ever be good for**!' she tossed her bottle at my head, knocking me clean out. After that night, I was done with love. In a world so fickle, hypocritical, and jaded, no one will ever know what 'love' is. _

_So, as I said before. I don't want it. I'm fine being on my own; I don't need a weak woman beside me. I'll never fall in love._

_Never. _

_

* * *

..._Dramatic! Ha, hoped you liked the taste of it, because it will only get good from here!

-Cruella


	2. Chapter One Rountine

Secretloves: Thanks for the...review? Yes the chapters will be longer. I actually ran out of room in the description and I wanted to keep what I wrote in there, and while doing that I forgot to squeeze in "HueyxOC". I'll fix that...

I don't own The Boondocks, just my OC's

* * *

_Chapter One- _

_~Routine~_

Huey, Caesar, and his three other team mates: Kasey, Carmichael, and Jerome were over his house discussing recent events regarding Ed Wuncler's decision to endorse Henry Loyds, racist as co-owner at his new mini mall. Kasey and Caesar wound up dating shortly after meeting in high school and were now engaged. Carmicheal aand Jerome were brothers, and like Caesar, were glad to find fellow young blacks who wanted to be above America's stereotypes.

"They are already reports that the stores won't even take a second glance at black applicants, Wuncler has no comment of course." Kasey shook her head at the submission of the complaint. Caesar smiled in awe at his black beauty.

"I love you!" he announced. Kasey looked up from the paper and grinned widely. "I love you too my sugar bear!"

"Pay attention and be serious!" Snapped Huey. Ever since they got engaged, he had to endure their lovey dovey pile of horse shit. It was disgusting. Jerome chuckled.

"Guys, play fair, there are single people in the room." He shook his head.

"Yeah! I mean, I don't care, but give Huey some slack!" Carmichael chimed in, making the subject of his sentence turn to him.

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" he eyed the light skinned boy.

"I'm just sayin you know, you get the most upset when they act like that." He shrugged. Huey scoffed.

"You know Huey, it's been awhile, time to be honest. You miss Jazmine…don't you? Let's put Wunclear to the side for a second." The dark skinned girl said with honest concern.

"He miss his ass getting popped by a bottle—BWAHHAHAHAA!" All three boys laughed at Carmichael's Riley-style inquiry. Caesar wiped a small tear away from laughing.

"I'm sorry my brother, but that was funny as hell, I STILL can't believe she did that, hehe." He shook his head. Huey's frown deepened.

"All you fuckers, shut up. I'm glad you thought my injury was funny." He said dead serious. Kasey pinched Caesar by his ear. "I didn't find that funny Huey! That was a very immature thing of Jazmine to do and I for one was very disappointed in her. You could have been seriously hurt!"

Though Huey would never tell Ceasar, he was happy for him that he found himself a good woman as Kasey. She was intelligent, and mature, and more importantly, she had her shit together, unlike most girls today. She was one in a million indeed.

"Ay, ay, ay! What did Riley say when he got to the hospital?" Jerome asked between breaths.

"Damn! EMINEM CRACKED A BOTTLE LOOKIN ASS NIGGA!" Carmichael reenacted, making even Kasey chuckle.

"You dumb ass hell Carm." She laughed. "No wonder you and Riley get along, you're just like him!" That's also why he and Huey got into it the most sometimes, he's reminding him of his brother too much! This was routine, they'd discuss their subject then talk about pretty much nothing, the more it happened, the less Huey was annoyed by it. In fact, he'd worry if they _didn't_ stray from the subject.

"Nah, there is only one of Riley. He a funny ass dude, he alright with me, statistic or not." he grinned.

"Well ANYWAYS, to finally have room to answer, I do NOT miss Jazmine." Huey snarled.

"Do you miss the Ciroc bottle?" Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, making Jerome fell into another fit of laughter.

"Don't worry Huey, you'll find yourself a woman to control soon enough." Caesar rested his head on Kases' shoulder.

"Real revolutionist's never fall in love. Never." Huey stubbornly said.

"Never say never Mr. Freeman." winked Kasey. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." There were many things on his agenda, and love was certainly not one.

"So back to the Wuncler thing, I think we should warn Mr. Loyds that discrimination of _any_ kind is against the rules, and should he not comply, we will simply give him the unwanted attention at his new business." They all nodded in agreement. "Good, I guess that wraps up this meeting then." Huey put the papers back into his manila folder.

"I still think you need a chick though." Jerome quipped.

"And you still need a toothbrush."

"...Damn nigga." Jerome mumbled as he hit his brother for laughing.

ooo

Later that evening, Kasey was over Caesar's house cooking him his favorite movie night dinner, chicken fajitas when her cell rang.

"Hello?" there was a slight pause, "YA-YA! Hi! I forgot to call you back today! I'm sorry, I was at a meeting, then I went to work, and now I'm over my fiance's house." There was another pause.

"What? Really! That's good! Though I think you should still transfer and live with me here in Woodcrest! I'm dying to introduce you to Caesar!" Just as she said his name, he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bay, what's taking so long? Who you talking to?" the dread locked man asked. She ignored him and set the ready fajitas out on the stove. "Yes, and since it's the same school, I'm sure the transfer of credits will be a piece of cake." Another pause, "Well, I'll prepare for your arrival! Can't wait to see you soon! Love you babycakes!" She hung up the phone and hugged her fiance.

"Boo, you remember me telling you of my favorite baby cousin Sirayah VeTuldo?" Caesar paused. "The one who's in art school in New York?" she nodded.

"Yeah well she…has to come over here to finish school, she'll be staying over at my house."

"Why she _have_ to come to Woodcrest, isn't she a junior in college? Why she transferring now?"

"…Well…she is having...issues at school, it'd be best if she came down here to complete her term." Kasey danced around the real reason she wanted her cousin to come here. Caesar raised his eyebrow, she could tell he didn't fully buy that, but let it slide anyway.

"Alright. I can't wait to meet her then." He smiled and left the kitchen. Kasey's sighed.

"_Well...he's in jail now...and she's coming here...so she'll have nothing to worry about, she doesn't have to look over her shoulder anymore."_ She thought. "_Once Sirayah comes, she'll be safe from that lunatic and focus on her work...and possibly romance? Hehehe!"_ She silently schemed as she fixed herself and Cease's plate and went to the living room.

* * *

R&R! Really hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter Two Strained Relations

Thank you for all the adds and reviews, hope to gain more! Oh yeah, Sirayah is pronounced Sir-rye-ya. Just in case anyone would or will ask me what the hell is that name. lol Enjoy folks

I don't own the Boondocks, ole' Aaron does. :3

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_~Strained Relations~  
_

Huey was over Granddads house, doing his routine check-up. He wasn't how he use to be when Huey was younger, much to his chagrin. He wanted granddad to be the same funny ol' dude who can fix everything with a belt, no matter what it was, the belt was always his answer. It wasn't that he needed to check-up on him though. When Huey was in the seventh grade, Granddad met Joyce Anderson, a retired sales clerk. He learned his lesson from Ebony Brown screw up and didn't sabotage their relationship and thus, was together since. It didn't take the Freeman boys long to accept and even love her as a family.

"Want something to eat baby?" Joyce stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"Nah, just get me some orange juice. What about you boy? You want somethin'? Granddad turned to his grandson.

"I'm fine." Huey smiled slightly. "Oh you sure honey? You know I don't mind getting you something." Joyce pinched his left cheek. He nodded. "Oh okay sugar." She walked to the kitchen. Granddad flipped through the channels.

"You know your brotha came by here earlier high as a kite with that Cindy girl, boy, I almost grabbed my belt, but my knee been messin' with me." Riley. Riley Freeman. Huey didn't even know where to start with him anymore. Graduated from high school with top honors and isn't even thinking about college. He is so fucking stupid, him and his girlfriend. He would talk and text with him still, but it's been a minute since he's actually _seen_ his juvenile brother.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been shot up yet." Huey said honestly.

"Well boy, you be marching around, making all these white folks fall to dey knees, make Riley do the same! He yo' blood boy!" he coughed. Riley is the sole product of manipulation of B.E.T, so of course Huey tried to get him to stop being this fake ass thug before his actions get him killed, but he won't listen…he never listens.

"I'll continue to try Granddad." He turned to his elder grandchild. "You better boy! Don't ever turn yo' back on blood, no matter how retarded they are! You can pick yo' draws' but you can't pick family!"

"…Nose. It's NOSE. Not that the nose is any better." Huey's face twisted up. Just then, the front door bust open.

"Sup ya'll!" None other than Riley Freeman came into the house. He kissed Joyce on the cheek and plopped next to his older brother.

"Damn, it's been a minute, still stickin' it to them crackas?" he laughed.

"Where YOU been?"

"Nigga, I been making moves, don't worry about mines. So, you got some ass yet?" Riley smirked.

"That's none of your business." That made Riley laugh. "Nigga, I think yous' a under cover homo. Only chick I seen you with was Jaz, and ha' ass popped you with a fucking bottle!" he held his sides laughing.

"Watch yo' mouf boy!" Granddad interjected as he took a drink of his juice. Huey was starting to get seriously pissed off.

"I am NOT gay. And why you coming over here high and shit?" he raised his voice.

"What? I'm not high nigga." Riley's brows furrowed together. "I mean when you came here earlier!"

"Aw, Granddad, why you gotta snitch on a nigga?"

"Stop that!" Huey jumped to his feet. "Riley, for YEARS I've been telling you that your behavior is atrocious and it needs to stop!" Frowning now, Riley stood to his feet as well.

"Fuck you think you yelling at…NIGGA?" Riley pushed his brother, only to receive a swift punch across his jaw, making his black hat spin off his head, one would say it did a complete 360!

"You dumbass! I'm trying to help you! Warn you!" Huey screamed. Joyce quietly left the room; too many times such fights would happen in this house, and it always made her uncomfortable.

"I know what I'm doing nigga, don't worry about me!" Riley rubbed his aching jaw. "Besides, I'm smarter than the gangsters on TV. I know not to make some of the mistakes they made."

Huey mouth dropped, that's the same mentality he had at eight. Why? Just why did his younger brother _insist_ on learning the hard way? He could be an artist with the way he draws! He has a BRAIN! Why isn't he fucking _USING_ it?

"You're wrong Riley Freeman. One day…you'll wish you'd listen to me." And with that Huey left the house. After slamming his car door, he rubbed his temples. To have so much frustration with no release is torture.

"This is the time where a good fuck would come in handy." He sighed heavily. He wished he could have someone to take it all out on and feel good while doing it. He dug into his pockets and pulled out his phone and began to text.

_'Cease, you busy?'_

_'Nah, sup?'_

_'I'm coming over.'_

_'K, I'll be here.'_

Though he really wanted the latter, a friendly ear was all he had for right now. Pulling out the drive way, he headed to Cease's house.

ooo

"Yo!" Caesar greeted the revolutionist as he walked in.

"Sup? Where's Kace?" he looked around.

"Ah, Spellman's called her in today, one of the staff got sick and left early. And speaking of jobs, how's that new computer place working for you?"

"It's alright; I'm inching my way to be the CEO of Trios. I'll be another Bill Gates...but a tad bit darker." Caesar sure did love his friend's dry humor.

"That's good." He chuckled. He walked into his living room and sat in his recliner. "So…Kace has a cousin moving in with her over her house some time this week. She didn't tell me why, but yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Sirayah VeTuldo, you know the one Kace always babble about. Her favorite cousin? Calls her Ya-Ya?" Huey nodded.

"Oh, I remember...some stuff anyway."

"Uh-huh, she's in her junior year of college at Pristine Arts, I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but I wanna know why she'd move while she so close to graduating." He rubbed his chin.

"While you're pondering that, also ponder why Riley is such a…" Huey didn't finish his sentence, but instead gripped the arc of his nose.

"Oh dear, what he do?"

"I'm trying to not give up on my own brother, but he just so hardheaded! This wild fantasy that he's some big time thug is so stupid! He isn't thinking!" Caesar sighed.

"You can't give up Huey. You aren't wrong by wanting to help him…but at the same time… you can't save nobody who don't want to be saved…" He then suddenly had the urge to watch _Jason's Lyric_.

Huey scowled. How the hell can he want to be a revolutionist, and improve the world…but he can't even do a thing for his damn brother?

_~New York~_

Sirayah VeTuldo wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, ruffling up her black bangs. The tanned girl was packing up her stuff in her dorm, ready to leave New York behind. Sighing, she sat on one of the boxes. The credits were transferred, the tickets were bought, and she was fully packed. She'd soon leave the city she grew to love.

"Why did this have to happen?" She whispered to herself. If were under better circumstances, she'd wouldn't mind going back to Woodcrest, it was her original home after all. But it wasn't. She was running away. Away from a monster that tried to turn her dreams into nightmares, the monster who tried to steal her most precious treasure.

"I hope he rots in hell." she hissed, but was suddenly startled at a knock on her door. Leaping to her feet, she ran to the door, her black her that was tied in a ponytail swayed side to side as she moved to the door.

"Jennifer!" Her white friend pulled her into a tight grip. "Ya-ya! Please don't go!" she sobbed. She knew she'd do this.

"Why must you make it harder for me to leave?" she asked. Blue eyes filled with tears just stared at her. "But! He's in jail now! You're safe again! You don't have to leave!"

"Jen," she felt her voice quiver, "His family knows about me. I on the other hand have NO family to lean on here...I can't have 911 on speed dial every time I walk outside my door. They WILL raise his bail...and help him get me. To live like this...in fear...I can't do that...I don't want to." Jennifer understood, but just wanted to be selfish with her friend.

"No! I say you stay here! The police knows that his family nurtures his sick ways! They'll keep ALL of them away! Daddy promised me that!" Sirayah shook her head and smiled. "You're so stubborn. You know that?" That's when Jen realized there was nothing she could do or say to sway her friend.

"...I'll miss you...trick." she smiled.

"Who you calling a trick you slut!" they both laughed their last laugh together. After the laughs came the silent air...and both cried and hugged each other.

"Well, hit me up on my Facebook when you get there safely." Jen sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"Of course. Bye slut."

"Bye trick." Jen was gone. Sirayah wanted to cry more...but shook her head and walked to the window.

"Here I come Woodcrest..." and for the last time slept in her bed in New York.

* * *

Aw :,( Tough times for everyone. Well! R&R! Hoped you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter Three Back Home

Thank you for the adds as favorite author/stories and all that. I appreciate that! Special shouts to Miss Alice Thank You. Thanks for the love!

I don't own the Booondocks.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_~Back Home~_

Huey, Jerome, Caesar, and Carmichael were all over Kasey's house that Saturday afternoon. Her cousin Sirayah would be there at eight o'clock and Kasey was busy setting up balloons at the door for her arrival. There was prepared food on the table, covered in foil was a huge supreme pizza, Sirayah's favorite kind of pizza. There bottles of Sprite, Smirnoff, and Patron chilling in the fridge, along with Ya-Ya's favorite desert: Strawberry cheesecake. Kasey wanted to bring her baby cousin home to a good ole' fashioned house warming party.

"Damn, you going all out ain't it?" Carmichael asked. Kasey turned and nodded. "Yes!" she ran over to her shelf and pulled out her family album. She scanned the photos until she came across the section with nothing but her in Ya-Ya in the pictures and handed them to Carmichael.

"We're pretty close," she began. "After her parents died, my mom, her aunt took her in. We were like sisters. We were inseparable, we were partners in crime, you name it, and we were it. But then…when her dad's will surfaced, he said that Evelyn, his second wife, should take custody of Ya-Ya. She took her and moved to New York. Those baby pictures of us are all I have." Carmichael flipped through them.

"She fine as hell!" he smiled. If she was this cute young, she'd be a heartbreaker by now!

"I knew you were a pedophile." Huey scoffed.

"Nigga you know that's not what I meant, and besides, why are you even here? Don't you hate parties?" he asked ticked off at the revolutionists' snide remark.

True, Huey did hate parties, but he didn't consider this a party. "This isn't a party. This is a get-together." Caesar eyed his friend and said, "That's his way of saying he wants to see her." Jerome chuckled. Huey folded his arms, not saying anything. Kasey shook her head. "What will I do with you boys? The true good thing about this is that I won't be the only girl in this group anymore!" Before that, Jazmine would roll with them…but ever since they broke up, no more Jaz. Cindy McPhearson, Riley's girlfriend, would only be around if Riley was around, so she practically had no other girl to talk to. Standing to her feet she put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, to be short: All of you. Behave! Especially you Freeman!" Huey narrowed his red-brownish eyes at her. "Why _especially_ me, Ms. Jones?"

"It's Mrs. Caesar!" Jerome interjected. "Yeah, get her name right negro!" laughed Caesar.

"Because, you're too brutal Mr. Freeman, she doesn't know you to know you're a cold hearted leftist with a dark view of life. All I'm saying is…should she tell you about her birthday or something don't bring up death. In fact, just scowl at her or something." Huey raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so she's those sheltered types? Does she even know what death _is_? She still believes in Santa?" he teased, still sounding as serious as ever.

"No, I'm basically telling you not to be a kill joy." She said flatly. He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "As you wish." She knew he was going to do it anyway. Carmichael snorted.

"Being a kill joy is all he knows how to do." Huey gave him a look…a scary side glare that told him to shut up, he did so. Looking at the clock, Kasey shrieked.

"Eeep! It's seven thirty already? Oh, I better get to the airport!" she rushed to the door and grabbed her keys.

"Remember boys! Play nice when she gets here!" and she closed the door behind her.

ooo

Sirayah took in a deep breath. "Good to be home…I guess." She whispered. She hasn't been in Woodcrest since she was seven, everything looked so different, yet the same. She grabbed her bags and sat down on a nearby bench and pulled her cell phone out her pocket.

_'Kase, I'm here. I'm at Gate C.'_

_'Okay, I'm just walking in. Here I come.'_

After waiting for a good fifteen minuets, Sirayah heard a familiar squeal and jumped up.

"Kasey!"

"Ya-ya!" they gave each other a big hug and stepped back. "Damn girl! You grown on me!" Kasey said while walking around her. "Though your ass isn't as big as mine. Ha!" she smiled in triumph. Sirayah rolled her eyes and smiled. "Shut up and take me home." Kasey helped her with her bags and walked to her car. As Kase drove back to the house, Sirayah talked about school and Jennifer, while Kasey talked about Caesar and their little group. Kasey felt it'd be best for her to prepare Ya-Ya for Huey.

"Jerome and Carmichael are pretty cool, they brothers. Carm that crazy funny dude, while Rome's more laid back. And my baby Caesar? Oh man, he is ALWAYS the life of the party; he's the nicest man ever. Just wait until you meet him. Then…there's the leader of our group…Huey Freeman." She sighed, making Sirayah curios. "What about him?"

"I'll let you know now. He's a cynical, unapologetic leftist. But of course he means well. I'd let you know in advanced before he…throws his charm at you." Sirayah smiled before saying, "Sounds pretty colorful." Her cousin shook her head. " You have no fucking clue." She laughed.

ooo

The boys were fighting not to eat the food before the girls got here. "They need to hurry the fuck up! I'm hungry and this pizza smellin so good!" Carmichael whined.

"Have some self control." Huey said as he was reading a book while he waited.

"Keep yo ass in that book nigga, I'm getting tired of you." Carmichael snapped. Jerome and Caesar ignored them, it was normal to have them fighting like that; they continued to watch Fresh Prince. All boys looked over to the hallway when they heard the doorknob jiggle.

"Baby is back!" Caesar leaped off the couch. Both girls walked in laughing. Sirayah saw a dark-skinned boy with shoulder length dreads smiling at them. "Ya-ya, this is Michael Caesar, my fiancé." Kasey gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Nice to have you! Welcome now!" he cheered in a faux Jamaican accent, making Sirayah laugh. "Nice to meet you!" she shook his hand, only to be yanked in a hug. "We'll be family girl! Give me a hug!" After they hugged, Kasey dragged her to the living room. "Guys! This is Sirayah!"

The three boys turned to see a red-toned girl with jet black hair that rested a few inches past her shoulders with bangs tossed to the right, above her dark grayish eyes. Her style was reminiscent of a New York model, a red beret hat with a form fitting black shirt, red skirt, black stockings, and complete with black flats. In conclusion, she was pretty. The brothers jumped to their feet.

"I'm Jerome Smith!"

"And I'm his brother Carmichael!" they both shouted at her, the afro closed his book and rolled his eyes at the idiots. She smiled. "Hello." She turned over to Huey.

_'Woah.'_ She thought as she eyed the mocha man sitting down. _'That must be Huey…he's so cute!'_ His brown skin looked so smooth, she wanted to run over there and just touch his face. And when his crimson eyes met hers, he spoke.

"Huey Freeman." His voice was deep and even, sending chills up her spine. "Hey…" she felt a blush creep on her skin, she turned to the table before anyone could notice. "Pizza? Alright! Let's eat!" They all gathered around the table as Kasey went in the kitchen to get the drinks. Huey took his seat next to the guest of honor, well…forcibly took the seat, Carmichael wanted to sit next to her.

"So, I'm sure Kasey told you a lot about us?" Huey asked Sirayah as she put pizza on her plate.

"No, not really, just that you guys are an activist group, she let me know all the good things you all do, and I think it's really good to stand up for your rights." She had a feeling he was about to throw that…_charm_ Kasey warned her about in the car.

"What's your thoughts on the government to con-" Jerome laughed a hearty laugh.

"Dude! The woman just got here! Don't be pouncing on her already! I'm sorry Ya-Ya, but this nigga be too serious for his own good!" Caesar smiled, "My brotha TOO gleeful, the fuck you talking about?" they both laughed. Huey scowled but turned back to her. "So, what are your thoughts on the government to conspire to send innocent blacks to jail?" They laughed at him again.

"It's wrong to send anyone innocent to jail I believe…" she took a bite out of her pizza. Huey folded his arms. "Good enough answer I suppose." He paused. "What were your views about Obama? Were you on his coat tails with everyone else?" He was curious as to how her intellect in politics were and weather not was she as dense as the Dubois family, or any typical American really. She turned to him and said blankly, "…You're making me lose my appetite. I was on a 6 hour flight. I'm hungry."

The table fell silent, only to have Carmichael yell, "SHE SHUT YO ASS DOWN!" and proceeded to laugh.

"That was a cop-out. She was an Obama fan." He proceeded to eat his food. She rolled her eyes. "I know what I am, and know what you're not, being right." Huey faced her.

"So answer it then, since I'm so _wrong_." He threw the attitude back.

"HUEY!" Kasey frowned as she placed the drinks on the table. Caesar eyes widened. "Such feisty flirting going on!" he cried.

"Humph!" both Sirayah and Huey screamed as they turned from each other.

_'To think I thought this rude jackass was cute! But…Kase did warn me._ ' She sighed. Huey looked back at her, but his attention was turned to his phone as it rang.

"What?...Stop playing on my phone Riley...What? What happened? I'm on my way." Huey stood from the table. "Look, I gotta go."

"Everything alright?" Caesar asked. "No, I'll tell you guys later...I don't want to spoil Ms. Princess' party." Huey ignored her glare and left. Jerome leaned into Kase's ear."You know they gonna get together right?" Kasey just smiled and nodded. "Only in a matter of time."

* * *

Hope all's well. R&R and I thank you for your time! Good night.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey. Bet you all wondering what the hell happened...ha. I actually had bad writers block when I first did this story. Now that I actually put more tact into it, it'll be smoother from here. Hahaha. Sorry about that. I also got side tracked by my Riley joint I currently got going. This story will be regularly updated for now on. 8P

**Discalimer: Don't own Boondocks**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Huey rushed inside the house to find Riley sitting beside Granddad on the floor and Joyce standing beside him.

"What happened?" Huey asked. "Oh, come now, I only fell, I don't know why you all making a big deal out of it." Granddad snapped. Huey's brows furrowed together. "You fell? When?"

Granddad sighed heavily, "I don't remember, little after Joyce left with Riley." He hated how feeble he gotten with time. He hated how he couldn't simply walk to get a damn glass of orange juice. He wanted to be young again, well, young enough where he didn't have to be looked after like he was some infant.

" I called Riley to help me go grocery shopping, when we came back we saw Robert on the kitchen floor." Joyce answered. Riley shut his eyes, he was so scared when he saw him like that, he almost cried, which is something he hated to do.

"Yea, damn granddad, you over here trying to scare a nigga." He shook his head.

"I said I'm alright! I slipped; you didn't have to call Huey over here either." Robert continued to rant. Huey frowned, but sighed. "But you okay now right? You don't need to go to the hospital?"

"Nigga do I look like a need to go somewhere? Ole Granddaddy still got it. I'm fine…really!" he smiled. That didn't reassure Huey though. As he turned to go into the kitchen, he motioned Riley to follow him. He hopped to his feet and followed his brother in the kitchen. "Whatchu wont?" Huey turned to him.

"I think we better stay over here for a few days, you know, just to make sure he's okay." He still had their rooms they same, as if the brothers never left. "Yea, yea, I feel you." He took out his cell. "Aye yo Cindy, where you at? Come over here. Huh? Yea I'm still on with them, Friday right? Let Gin and Rummy know that we'll meet em' dere. K, aight. Deuces." He hung up the phone.

"You're bringing Cindy over here?" Huey now dreaded his decision. "Yea, of course, she my bitch." Huey blinked. "…You know what Riley? Whatever." He raided the fridge for a can of Sprite.

"So what you been up to nigga?"

"I went to Kasey's get-together for her cousin, going to head back over there for the meeting, we're going to picket Wunclers' mini-mall Tuesday."

"Hol' up? My brother, Huey Freeman, went to a PARTY? Aight, what's HER name? I know Kase's cousin was a she. Uh-uh, I gat chu' nigga, tryin' to leave that out." He laughed. Huey sat at the table with him.

"It wasn't a party. And her name's Sirayah VeTuldo."

"She cute?" he nudged him. Huey didn't answer…right away. "Yeah, I guess." Riley cackled. "AHHHHHH my nigga! You gon' holla at ha'?" he slapped his back.

"No. I don't want love. Remember?" he drank his soda.

"And just that fast, you back a faggot." Riley folded his arms. "I think you bullshittin' me my nigga. Watch. You gon' hook up with this chick."

"You really think so?" Huey asked.

"Yea my nigga!" he smiled. "Oh! Yea! Me and Cindy gon' go to this car show with Gin and Rummy this Friday! It's gonna be poppin! Dude's name is Santiago, and he wanted me to draw his logo 'Tiago's Hydro's' on his poster." He pulled out the rolled up mini flyer and handed it to Huey. It was in graffiti style, but still a true work of art. That's one ability Riley had that Huey could admit he himself didn't possess, the gift of artistry.

Huey could remember the day Riley picked up the pencil to draw, all day would that boy draw, and would always show him his work, and day by day, he got better and better. Even with his obsession with the gangster lifestyle, Riley still appreciated and respected art.

"You getting paid?" Huey asked proud of his brothers' work.

"Hell yea nigga! Rezzy ain't no slave." Huey nodded.

"You know, Sirayah in school for art…maybe…you should think about turning this gift into something too." Riley remained silent. "I mean, if you can draw shit like this…just think how many people would want to pay you to draw stuff for them. At least think about going to college Riley." Huey pleaded once more, and way nicer than last time. Riley shook his hand.

"Aight, aight...damn." he knew Huey only kept bringing it up because he still gives a damn about him, so he decided to at least think on it. "Soooo, will a nigga ever meet this Sirayah chick?" he smirked, changing the subject.

"I don't know…maybe." Huey looked out the window. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Miss Joy, what's poppin' boo?" Huey's train of thoughts was wrecked from the voice in the living room. "Hey Cindy." Joyce responded. Cindy McPhearson came bouncing in the kitchen over to Riley and gave him a kiss.

"Hey sexy." She then turned to his brother. "What's good my Afro Samurai?" Huey glanced at her and sighed. _'This will be a long week._' He thought to himself. Huey was never…fond of Cindy. He disliked how she wanted to act like the stereotypes of his people…and being she was dating said type really didn't make it any better.

"Hey Cindy."

Cindy flipped her braid off her shoulder. "Ooo Riley! I got the shit- we gonna get-"

"I wish you bastards would smoke in this house!" Huey warned. The couple stared at him incredulously.

"Nigga! Ain't like we share rooms anymore!"

"That's not the point! Riley, you know Joyce hates the smell of weed." Cindy snorted.

"Homegirl better break out the incense." Riley laughed and gave her dap. Huey sighed, yes, a long night was ahead of him.

o0o

That Sunday afternoon, the group was over at Kasey was getting prepared for the protest for Tuesday. They were painting signs in the dining room.

"So, where's your cousin?" Huey asked out the blue. Kasey grinned.

"Why you want to know Mr. Freeman?" The boys watched him as he answered.

"Humph, no reason." He ignored the giggles from his friends. "Well, since you asked, I think she's asleep. This morning she had to track her boxes that she had to send to the mail and stop by her school to put something in their mailbox, she was out most of the morning." Huey nodded as he painted. Jerome smiled.

"I think I found a girl too! Her name is Stephanie, I met her at the gym today, and she was banging yo! We're supposed to be going out for lunch tomorrow." Caesar smiled and gazed up at him. "That's good; I hope she's the one for you!"

Carmichael snorted. "All this talk about couples is making me sick!" Huey prevented himself to laugh at him.

"You're pissed that you don't have anyone." He said.

"You don't neither."

"I don't because I don't need such things as relationships." He sat his board up after letting it dry.

The group heard someone yawn from the top of the stairs, followed by the creaking of feet. Sirayah stood in the door way in the living room. Her frame was draped by a form fitting white tank top with gray yoga pants.

"Hey Kase." She slurred as she plopped on the loveseat. "Had a good nap Ya ya?" she nodded.

"Oh, you guys are going to do that uhm, protest thing?" she noted the completed signs.

"Yep! We stickin' it to the white man!" Caesar cheered.

"Ed Wunclear is a well known monopolist here in Woodcrest, even though he's old as dirt now…he still a stupid bastard, he built this new mini mall right, and actually let the manager of the mall discriminate on who all can work there!" Jerome sat on the arm of chair Sirayah's couch.

"I can't believe this crap is still going on. I wish you guys luck on the protest."

Huey snorted, "Support your cousin's cause and come with." He saw her shoot him a glare. The way those gray eyes would light up with her emotions would…dare he admit it…attract him to her.

"I will have class in the morning Huey." She told him sharply.

"It will be at 3:30, when the mall is scheduled to be opened." He countered. She folded her arms.

"Fine. I will go, in support of Kasey." Huey nodded, still not taking his sight off her.

"You know…you never answered my question about politics." He brought up. Sirayah jumped up and walked around Huey and softly patted the top of his afro.

"I know." She laughed. Huey frowned at the oogley eyes his friends were making at him.

"Don't ever do that to me again." he muttered. She ignored him and patted his head again. "So now that you guys are done with the signs, how 'bout a game of Uno!" Sirayah grabbed the cards off the table at sat next to Huey on the floor.

"I'll whoop your ass!" Carmicheal laughed. The rest of the gang followed suit and made a circle on the floor. Sirayah looked over to Huey, "Hey guy, you playing? Or are you too serious to be beaten by me?" she winked. She dared to challenge him? He faced her with a scowl.

"Deal the damn cards." She laughed and did so.

o0o

Richard Bryars took a drag from his cigar. Smoke surrounded his round face. "Wunclear is aging, and he has a pretty good hold on the market here…I want it." He looked at his companions.

"Once this mall is open, I will creep my way into the fortune, and since his son is a schizoid drunk, it shouldn't be so hard." He laughed. Midias, one of his conspirators, spoke up. "Yes Rich, that's all good, but I hope Huey Freeman won't be a problem."

Richard raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his seat. "Who the fuck is that?"

"He's been a thorn in Wunclear's sight since he was 10, an ex domestic terrorist, and an enlightened racial activist, his file is as thick as my sisters tenth neck." He passed the papers to Richard. He huffed.

"Should this monkey get in the way, take care of it." He spat. He didn't let show, but from reading this boy's file…he could actually pose a threat to the mall. He looked over to his youngest conspirator.

"Infiltrate."

"Affirmative." The man said grinning.

o0o

That morning, Sirayah was up and ready for her day at school. She was wearing a red suit with black stockings and heels, with her curly black hair hanging down. Her suit jacket was short sleeved and a belt rested around her waist, making the outfit sexy yet sophisticated.

"Damn Sirayah, you aren't in New York anymore." Kasey giggled at her cousin's professional look.

"I can't help it, I love dressing like this for school, and I think it helps me be taken more seriously." Though…that's probably why…he was attracted to her. Shuttering at the cause of her moving, she shook her head and grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge.

"I'll see you for your protest later okay? Bye." Sirayah kissed her cheek and walked out the door, her heels clacking against the floors. When she opened the door, Huey was standing right there.

"Where you going?" he asked, looking at her outfit.

"School."

"Want a ride?" he asked. She debated it, but not for long, she really didn't want to take the bus.

"Okay, but weren't you coming here for something else?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I can see to that after I drop you off, let's go." She followed him to his sleek black Mercedes. While in the car, she stared out into the window. Maryland…she missed her home. She didn't stay in the Woodcrest area when she was younger, she was out towards the city, where it was loud, the streetlights would flood her bedroom door, and more diverse in race.

"So why did you come back?" Huey brought her out her thoughts.

"…I don't think that's any of your concern." She hasn't talked to anyone about it outside Jennifer and Kasey…but maybe that wasn't such a good thing, to have such a sour experience bottled up inside you could leave a rather acidic feeling in your mouth.

Sirayah VeTuldo was like any other child: happy, bright, and always optimistic. Even through her parents divorced, she knew they loved them and didn't make a fuss about it. Well…she could say that about her father. Her mother was a gambling addict…then turned crack addict. When she started dipping into Sirayah's college funds, her dad took her away and divorced her. A month later she killed herself. Sirayah was heartbroken, but maybe it was good that her mother could rest now, she lived so hard.

But the hardships just kept on rolling. Her father married Evelyn, and merely a year of being together and on the eve of her seventh birthday…he was killed in a car accident. Evelyn had custody of her in fathers will and after getting the insurance and securing the money Sirayah was now using for school…she uprooted her to New York. Growing up there was like a dream. She loved the business of it all. She loved the food, clothes, and the people…when they weren't rude of course. She was an excelled student in middle and high school, so there would be no problems for her in college, right?

Wrong, it wasn't the work that got her under water; it was one of the faculty members, Kingston Crews. His reputation was all ready on the rocks when she first got there. They said he kept having affairs with the students at the school, and even gave them jobs they didn't deserve just because they slept with him. Sirayah didn't want that. She wanted to be known for her art, not her body. She thought it was low to sleep her way up, and she refused to do that.

Through her first two years, she avoided him, but all the while, he was stalking her. Sending her mail in her mailbox, candy, flowers, picture of them…which was basically a picture of her taken with the staff but he glued his head on to the picture, yeah, the dude was crazy. She decided she would stand up and call him out on his sick behavior. Once she reported him, the harassment stopped. She thought it was over, and was living her life accordingly. While walking home one night, she was ambushed by a person. They put a black trash bag on her head and threw her in the trunk of the car. Kingston had her imprisoned in his basement for five months. He abused her for all that time. She managed to get away because in a moment of kindness, he untied her, she stabbed him with a knife she was sure he was going to kill her with and ran for freedom. She didn't even look back. He was arrested, but vowed to her in the courtroom he'll come back for her. Not wanting to live in fear, she thought it'd be best for her to move back to Maryland. Evelyn didn't want her to go…but she didn't try to force her to stay.

Huey released a hard sigh.

"You're going to tell me eventually, you know that right?" Sirayah turned to look at him. What was with this guy? Was he really that interested in her life story? She didn't say anything…and kept looking at him. His car came to a stop. Oh, they were at the school now.

"What time do you get out of your classes?" his eyes slid over to her direction.

"One…"

"Alright. I'll get you too, you can change out your heels when I go back over to Kasey's you don't have to change outfits." Sirayah nodded dumbly, still looking at him, which caused him to sigh in an irritated fashion.

"Do you have a fucking eye problem? Is there something on my face?" She twisted her glossed lips and grunted in embarrassment.

"No…sorry." She turned and got out the car, her face burning with blush.

She didn't know why he'd make her feel so…small. She couldn't explain it. His whole demeanor…had an aura she wasn't use to. He always seemed so serious, cold, stoic…and yet, she was curious about him. Yes, she wanted to know more about him. Maybe she was staring at him because…she couldn't believe a person like him could exist, a person who could be dangerous yet desirable at the same time.

She didn't like the many feeling that'd Huey worked up inside her. She shook her head.

_'I'm thinking too hard.'_

* * *

Finally. lol. R&R_  
_


	6. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry you guys. Haha. I had to find time to do this. I tried to make this a little long. Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks

* * *

Chapter Five

So, Sirayah was sitting there, watching Kasey and the gang protest. It was crazy! People who were for the mall were arguing with Huey, it was a very heated argument. She chose to sit on a near by bench as camera crews were interviewing onlookers. When the cops were pulling up to the curb, Sirayah opened her mouth. Oh snap! Things were about to get serious. I wondered did they ever get arrested.

'Attention protesters, you are on private property, please leave immediately.' The cop spoke on the cop car's intercom.

"FUCK YOU!" Carmichael yelled. She couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"If you do not comply, we will have to use force.' Huey turned to the car, scowling at them.

"We are standing up for justice! We are going to shut this establishment down!" Sirayah was in awe of his passion for justice. It was…sexy. As she sat there watching the crowd just hustle and bustle, a young white male sat beside her. His hair was dark and mid length and medium build, and had forest green eyes.

"Hey there, are you alone?" he asked, smiling, showing off his pearly whites.

"No, I'm with the neigh sayers." She laughed. He turned to the commotion.

"I see…name is Cassis." He extended his hand to hers, which she shook.

"Sirayah." She turned back to see Carmichael getting arrested. Oh…crap. She sighed and shook her head.

"You said you were with the protesters? That means you know Huey Freeman then. Am I correct?"

"Mhm." She said, not looking at him. After giving Huey and the rest a fine, the protest came to a close. Cassis rested his hand on her shoulder.

"So do you go to school around here?"

"Just started attending Academy Arts of Maryland. I was in New York…some shit happened, so I decided to move." She said while nodding.

"Cool! I go there! You-" He was rudely interrupted by Huey, whom approached them.

"C'mon Sirayah, talk to your boyfriend later, we got to go bail Carm out." He grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her from Cassis, who frowned after she was pulled away from him.

"I got plans for you…Freeman."

Sirayah was in the front seat while Ceez and Kasey were in the back of Huey's car. She didn't have time to yell at him when they were outside, now she had the time.

"He wasn't my boyfriend Huey, I just met him." She rolled her eyes. He snorted, oh my goodness he was impossible! She turned to her cousin and clapped.

"Anyways, good show you guys! It was neat, seeing people standing up for what's right, what are you going to do next?"

"BET." She turned her attentions back on Huey. Ohh! She despised that station! For years it's been a thorn in her sight. She remembered the times it actually had moments of being somewhat decent…somewhat, but after 2003…pfft, all of it went to shit. It's 2015 and it's just trash.

"Really? That's awesome. I hate that shit, you guys are gonna go to the headquarters or…?" Sirayah asked full of enthusiasm. Caesar nodded.

"Yeah! If were to really do that, I'd do it at their awards show…so hopefully I could catch Busta Rhymes and get his autograph and maybe a picture." Sirayah laughed at Ceez's double agenda.

"I will not stop until BET is taken off the air…and all the top executives commit Japanese style suicide." Huey killed the moment with that statement. Sirayah just shook her head. They soon reached downtown and were able to get Carmicheal out. It was a pretty long day for everyone. Everyone was back at Kase's house having dinner. Sirayah noticed that Huey always would eat salad or that…pita bread stuff.

"You're vegetarian?" she asked him when they were in the kitchen together.

"Vegan. I don't eat any kind of red meat period. It's bad for you." Wow, she felt really fat just then, but shrugged it off and decided to be funny.

"I'm an omnivore!" he faced her with his eyes slightly bulged.

"That means I eat both salad and meat..."

"I know what omnivore means!" he snapped. "It was a term people used for dinosaurs who ate like that…but I could believe you're an omnivore…with such a huge ass." Sirayah couldn't help but bust into laughter at that insult, it caught her off guard! She wasn't even mad!

"So, what type of dinosaur are you?" She chuckled and leaned against the kitchen sink. "I'm species ShutTheFuckUp." She almost blushed when he smirked at her…he was so…ugh! She didn't want to think he was cute…but she'd be lying if she said he wasn't. He walked past her and opened the patio door.

"…You want to eat with me? Alone?" he motioned to the table out in the porch with his bottle of water in his hand.

'Shit!' She thought to herself as her heart began to speed. She could feel the adrenaline as she followed him outside, she turned the patio light on as she left. When they sat down, she could literally feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach. He began eating on his salad.

"…So, you're really not going to tell me why you left New York?" She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Long story or short?" she gave in. His red eyes flickered. "Long." Oh of course.

"Well…there was a pervert up there at the school harassing me. After I had reported him, he had kidnapped me and I was with him for five months, I managed to escape. He went to jail…but that didn't ease my nerves…some of his family members worked inside the prison…I was scared they'd let him out. I had a friend, Jennifer, whose dad was trying to get them fired because he had suspicions of certain officers…he was killed before anything could happen. In the court room he vowed he'd come back to get me..." she gripped the sides of her arms. It felt cold outside all of a sudden. She didn't think all those things could happen to her, on top of everything else going on in her life.

"You seem to be taking it quite well though, all things considered; you aren't scared for life or anything?"

"I don't want to be…I deserve to have a life. If the police would stop being so corrupted…maybe I'd return back to New York…I don't know." She sighed. "So…what about you? What's your story Mr. Freeman?"

Huey looked at her before drinking his water.

"My story…hm. I was…originally born in Chigago…I have no idea what happened to my parents…I got a retarded brother, and an ailing granddad. I love martial arts…I specialize in Shao Lin. I went to school getting my Bachelors in computer science; I want to be the CEO of Trios…the company I work for at the moment." Sirayah placed chin in her hand, amazed.

"Ooo! All that and you're an activist. Though I don't think making fun of you brother's mental illness is very nice."

"Once you meet him, you'll change that statement." Sirayah felt stupid, she actually thought he meant he had actual problem. She shook her head laughing.

"So…any boyfriends I should know about?"

"Why so interested Freeman?" She smiled.

"Hump, no reason what's so ever. I'm not getting into anymore relationships, they're useless to me. I don't need it." He was partially lying. This certainly spiked her curiosity. Bad relationship? It was so bad he actually wanted to remain a virgin forever?

"You're like a male nun?" she asked incredulously, eyes opened wide. Huey looked at her like she was completely stupid.

"What? No! I just don't want anything to do with love." He frowned as he took another drink of water. She nodded slowly. He rolled his eyes.

"I had a bad relationship…I understand now that I'm not meant to be with anyone." Sirayah furrowed her brows together.

"Everyone is made for someone. Just because it didn't work out with that one person, it doesn't mean all hope is gone."

"Hope's irrational."

"If you keep being stubborn like that Huey, it could be." He glared at her…they'd always clash like this. She was the type to see the glass half empty. With him, everything was either one way or another; there was no in between with him. He wasn't use to this…his human emotion being tested, as well as intelligence.

"I'm not being stubborn, it's the truth. I'm insensitive, cold, and honest. In a relationship…that shit isn't wanted. They always want to be sugarcoated, always want to be told a lie because they can't ever handle the truth." Huey thought back to all the arguments Jazmine would start. Once she asked him if the fucking dress was ugly and he said yes, and she went nuts! It was crazy to him. Then he'd be out of line and had to apologize.

"Who's _they_? I hope you know every woman is different." She laughed at him. Huey hated to be laughed at.

"What's so funny?"

"You." She stood up walked to the door. "Just think about it, you may want to be a robot, but you're human like everyone else Huey. The warmth of another is a great feeling; you shouldn't cheat your self out on happiness." And with that, she went inside. Huey just sat there, thinking. It was later that night Huey was at home reading his book, though he couldn't concentrate, all his mind would revert to was that damn Sirayah. In fact, that's all he's been thinking of lately and it's making him sick! He hates thinking about her beautiful smile and how she didn't mind standing up to him from time to time. He hated thinking about those round gray eyes, whom he'd see every time there was a gray cloud in the sky. Sighing, he picked up his phone and called her.

"Hello?" she sounds wide awake, almost perky.

"What the hell are you doing still up?"

"What the hell are you doing calling me so late?" she laughed. He breathed hard into the phone. She laughed harder.

"I'm doing homework. You know how it is, schools making you lose all your sleep."

"What are you doing?"

"Hehehe, in my drawing class, my teacher wanted us to pick a cartoon character and mold them into our own work."

"I see your money is being put to good use."

"There you go being practical again. The point in the assignment is to test your creativity, how would you make that character look if you had the power to alter it to your own vision."

"And what did you pick? Hello Kitty?"

"No!" she said offended. He chuckled. "I chose Little Mermaid."

"That's fucking WORSE!" he yelled into the phone. Oh my God, this girl is silly!

"No it's not Huey!" she whined. He grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"Alright alright. Anyways, I called to ask did you want me to take you to school and back?"

"Yes please! I'm working on getting a car…I'll have to find a job. So many things to do." She sighed. "But as long as you made yourself my personal chauffer, I guess I'll be okay." She giggled. Huey raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes."

"Well as the source of your transportation, you have to go everywhere and anywhere I go. It's in the contract."

"I didn't sign a contract."

"You did when you made me your chauffer." She laughed into the phone. "You're really classy Huey, you know that? I have to get off the phone with your retarded ass, I have to get this drawing done. See you-oh! When do you have to go to work?"

"I'm off Thursdays and Saturday's."

"Oh, ok. Well I have class at 10. Night."

"Night." After he hung up with her, he felt…anxious for the next day he was never anxious for anything, not even a protest, or a new book. When he goes to sleep, it will be the next day. He rushed to go to sleep.

o0o

Sirayah was on the campus bench, waiting on Huey. They were talkative that morning, and she couldn't wait to tell him all about school. In her own little world, she didn't realize Cassis sat beside her.

"Hey, there you go, I finally found you." He smiled. She turned to him after a while. "Oh hey! I saw you at the mall; I didn't know you went here!"

"I told you that while we were at the mall." He stuck his lips out. "You forgot about me."

"No! I'm sorry." She laughed. His smile returned. "Hey…are you single?" Sirayah felt weird. Why couldn't she bring herself to say no? She wasn't with anyone…so why so hesitant?

"Ahh…yeah."

"Let me take you out. This Saturday, may I have your number?" She was about to answer when a horn tore her out of Cassis' hold. Huey was parked, waiting on her.

"Oh! Uhm…I got to go!" she waved at him as she ran to Huey's car, she didn't notice the scowl that was on his face. When she got into the car she did however see the one that was on Huey's face.

"I didn't interrupt your date did I?" Sirayah rolled her eyes as she shifted her bag to the floor.

"No." He didn't believe her. It seemed like every time he turned around, that skinny little white boy was in her face. He didn't like that…he didn't like it at all. Yep, he was jealous, and a jealous Huey is never pleasant…well…worse than the usual. Whatever, he just didn't like him, something about him was off. Sirayah noticed they were nowhere near her house.

"Where you taking us?"

"It's a surprise." She eyed him suspiciously. When he stopped at a grassy clearing, she looked on as he got out the car.

"Come on idiot." He looked at her before closing his door. "Jackass." She muttered as she got out the car. He waited until she was at his side before continuing to walk. Were they going up a hill? Yes! They were, and boy…once they reached the top, she gasped. This place had the most beautiful view of Maryland ever. A huge single tree sat to her right, and nothing but grass swaying in the wind. She ran ahead of him until she was at the edge of the hill, looking at the beautiful view.

"Wow…" she smiled. She could paint this! She heard Huey come beside her.

"This is the place where I think, my refuge. I used this place all the time as a kid." He walked towards the tree and sat under it. She threw herself on the ground; the grass was soft and comfortable. Her arms were spread out and her eyes were closed. This place was so tranquil; she could see how he could use this place as an escape. The wind was blowing steadily, the breeze whipping her face gently as it blew. She opened her eyes as a shadow covered her. Huey was hovering above her. She could get lost looking into those gorgeous eyes of red wine. She fought the blush that tried to form on her face.

"Wh-what?" she stammered out. His eyes lit with amusement. "What? Don't like a man so close to your face?" he then leaned in and kissed her. Her body felt ablaze. It was more than a kiss; she was convinced he put a spell on her. A simple kiss shouldn't drive someone to complete bliss so quickly. But then again…Huey Freeman was no simple person, was he? She felt his tongue slide into her mouth, rubbing it against hers. She then returned the kiss, resting her hand on his cheek. She liked Huey…that's why she couldn't tell Cassis she was single right away…she was always attracted to him. She admired his strong personality, no matter how borderline stubborn it could be. She always could tell he wasn't like every one else. He was something…different. When the kiss ended, she couldn't help but to ask:

"Didn't you tell me you didn't want to love anymore?"

"I know what I said." He kissed her again.

Not a simple person indeed.


	7. Chapter 6

Good day young people. Here's another installment. I have to start naming my readers, let you all know you're appreciated! 8D

Hahaha, thank you Ace. My little sun spot. I have to give you a shout out. 8D

Sade:...lol...I'm sorry! It's magic! It's longer in Word, but it shrinks here! LOL! I'll do better by that. Trust me, this is a real bad habit of mine, I'm getting out of it. lol Thank you for your review.

Music Moon Queen: OMG I WILL! Thank you for reading! 8D

Paige! My other sunspot. lol. Thank you. Who's Cassis? Who knows!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Something was starting to happen between Huey and Sirayah, and she could feel it. Or should it be said something was already happening. Seems like after every heated debate they'd have, it'd turn into a heated make out session. Everything seemed to happen so fast once she got back home, from school to her personal life. It was thrilling but scary at the same time. She's never been around someone like Huey before; he was a being she thought that'd exist in an African folk tale or something. She couldn't explain it, but he had a force that pulled her like no other, she would often think he didn't even have to try to attract her, he simply did.

All sorts of emotions would overcome her when he was around her: anxiousness, nervousness, unease and longing. It didn't take her long to see he liked to toy with emotions. She got so angry at him when he said death is natural, why be so upset? She went on to explain that death shouldn't break the bonds that the deceased made with those who were still on earth. He was also a total sadist, she couldn't believe her ears the day Kasey was raving about some kid who got a whooping for posting fake thug shit on Facebook.

_'I know this is wrong, I shouldn't take joy in someone's misery…but I'm so happy that boy got his ass whooped. That was some good parenting, more black men need to stay in they kids' lives!"_

_'Who told you that?' Kasey looked at him like he was stupid._

_'It was all over YouTube! You haven't seen it?'_

_'No, I meant who told you it was wrong to have joy at someone's misery?'_

_'…'_

Spoken like a true sadistic young man. That was kinda scary…she had to admit. Yeah the boy was wrong, but to take delight in his pain...was a bit much. Of course she knew Huey didn't care, so she never even bothered to say anything. He was still on about his Revolutionizing America and whatnot. Oh, how she would hate it when he would argue with her about politics. She one day gave in and told him she doesn't have a side of government. She didn't trust any of it, she really doesn't. If there are two things Sirayah hated to talk about, it was certainly politics and religion. Sirayah was glad that as a long as religion wasn't brought up, she was spared a rant and story from Huey. Little did she know…that would come out around Christmas time.

As much as an energy sapper that man was, she has gotten use to it. It was understood that he was all about being blunt, not really giving a fuck about feelings. But she would always ask herself…what were they? She liked him, despite everything, she did like Huey Freeman. His kisses were like fire to her soul, whom wanted to be scorched by him every time. His kisses were always dominant and so full of passion; she thought she'd suffocate from it. But were they together?

_'I don't want anything to do with love'_

So was he using her? Or was he lying? She'd hope the neither. She wanted to think she gotten through to him after all this time, but she was scared she hasn't. Ugh, this is why her room is never a good place for her when she's by herself. She thinks too long and hard. She was done with her homework and was now stretched across the bed. Kasey came in after knocking.

"Hey! Uhh…you made some female friends yet?" Sirayah looked at her cousin puzzled.

"…No not really, why?"

"Well… Caesar I and want to have some alone time." She winked.

"Ew. I have no where to go." She moaned as she rolled over.

"Oh well, you're just gonna have to hear us. I'm horny Kase, let's go. She's a big girl, she can handle it." Ceez said in the hallway, making Sirayah shoot up in her bed.

"I do NOT want to hear you guys…_do it_." She whispered the last part. It didn't take her to also learned Huey wasn't a virgin as she so idiotically thought before…but…she was. She's glad Kingston didn't rape her for all those months he had her captive. Not even wanting to think about that, she sighed.

"Call Huey." He suggested.

"Why would I call him? He's asleep, and it's too late at night to be over a guy's house." Kasey and Caesar looked at her with blank expressions.

"Ya-Ya…honey…you still have your V-Card?" Caesar sat on her bed, looking shocked, but he was SO interested. Blushing, she nodded.

"Well…can't wait for you to star in 40 Year Old Virgin 2!" She hit him as he jumped off the bed laughing.

"But no, we weren't trying to set you up with a booty call with the guy, just stay over at his house till morning." He nodded. Kasey raised an eyebrow.

"Ehhh…now that I think about it, maybe not." But it was too late, Caesar called him. Gasping, Sirayah leaped to her feet and tried to stop the tall dreaded man.

"Hello? Hey nigga, you sleep? Nah, say…let Ya-Ya stay with you. Me and my fiancée want some…us time." He whistled afterwards.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET ME!" she screamed in the phone. He looked down at her.

"He said he was on his way, get your stuff ready." Kasey hit his arm.

"Whaa?" he asked innocently. She begrudgingly got her stuff together; she was still wearing her night attire, which were some black yoga pants with a fitted gray tank. She threw on her white cotton hoodie and slipped on her black slippers. She packed her essentials and her school outfit and grabbed her school bag and went downstairs and waited on the couch. Fiddling nervously with her phone, it then beeped with a text.

_'I'm outside.'_

Heat began to flood her cheeks. Gripping onto her bags, she stopped at Kase and Ceez who were at the door.

"You two have fun." She said sarcastically.

"_You_ two have fun." Caesar said smiling. God, sometimes this dude really thought he was funny.

"Ass." Sirayah rolled her eyes playfully and went outside. Huey was standing out on the porch and grabbed her stuff out her hands and walked to his car. Once putting her things in the back seat, he was back in. Sirayah followed suit.

"Thank you chauffeur for carrying my bags." She smiled, he just snorted. It was like normal. Sighing, she laid back in the car seat. She watched as lights flew by…it was beginning to make her really sleepy. She felt her eyelids grow heavy. At a stop light, Huey turned to see Sirayah sleep, chest evenly going up and down. Her snores were faint, but she was snoring. Her lips were parted slightly, and her long eyelashes rested on her eyes. Even in sleep she was beautiful. She was asleep the whole ride. Once he reached his home, he softly turned her head and placed a kiss on her lips, waking her.

"We're here." He said. Her cheeks were a light pink as she nodded. Her mind was too clouded with sleep to react. Huey opened the door on her side and picked her up bridal style.

"Oh you don't have to." She said in a tired voice.

"Shhh." He walked up to his door. He fidgeted under leg, but he did manage to open the door, once inside, he went right to his room and put Sirayah down in his bed.

"Don't worry about your stuff, I'll get it." She nodded. She was fully awake now, staring up at the ceiling. He had a nice place. And his room was so clean, spacious, and smelled of him. Oh…his room smelled too good. She turned to his big windows that were draped by horizontal blinds. She loved horizontal blinds. His bed was made of black bed sheets, and the pillows were ultra soft. The rush of being in his room woke her, and she was almost startled when he came in. She watched as he put her bags down next to his closet door. He took off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head, now only wearing his gray sweat pants. Shutting her eyes and rolling over, she felt her stomach coil with a feeling she's never had before. She knew if she stared at his muscular body for too long…that feeling would escalate. She slowly sat up.

"I'll go ahead and sleep on the couch." She tried to leave the bed, but Huey climbed on top of her, pinning her there. He took her jacket off and pulled her hands over her head, gripping her wrists mildly. That coiling in her stomach began to bubble up. He brushed his lips against hers.

"Why would you do that? _Afraid of me_?" His voice was smooth with so much bass. She whimpered at the contact. She had to say something before he was able to put her under his spell once more.

"Huey…what are we?" she bit out. His wine eyes continued to look at her unfazed, like he was trying to make her forget what she just asked.

"We're two black people."

"…That's so not what I meant." She said flatly. He sighed and got off of her. She sat up, preparing for the worst.

"You've been using me, have you? Go on. You always say you don't want love but you never seem to reject-" she was caught in another spell binding kiss. Once the kiss was broken, he answered.

"No." Her heart was still racing.

"I am attracted to you, I do want you…but I don't think I can love you." She remained silent. What was she to think? She'd rather take the honesty, than for him to lie. Though sometimes, a lie could be nice.

"It hurts doesn't it? Makes you _feel_ like you were used doesn't it?" She hates it when he asks those mind-games like questions, ultimately toying with her.

"The truth hurts…I…I guess that's why people would rather hear lies. But I'd rather be given the truth…no matter how mean it could be." She was still staring at her knee…she couldn't look at him…not because she was mad…but because she'd see something she could never have.

"You're just saying that to make yourself feel better."

"You think so? Well…maybe you're right, like always. Your words can cut like a knife Huey, but you can't cut me enough that I can't heal from it." And that was the truth. She knew she could comfort herself better than anyone else. She stood to leave but Huey grabbed her wrist.

"No." she said, but he tugged her back down.

"Yes. I need you."

"You need someone to mentally and emotionally abuse."

"No, I need someone to teach me to love." Her head spun to him so fast, she thought she broke her neck.

"You didn't hear me. I said I don't _think_ I can love you…I can think it, but that can't make it _impossible_. What happened to that hopeful bullshit you spat at me?" She continued to stare at him.

"Don't you ever think a lone wolf yearns for the warmth of another sometimes?" he asked her.

"…I wouldn't know…do they?" he answered her by pulling her back into his fiery kisses. He laid her down as the kiss deepened. He traveled down to her neck, sinking his teeth into it. The mix of pain and pleasure was overwhelming to her as she released a moan. She didn't want to take anything further after that, so he just held her in his sleep. He very well could love her, he didn't want to admit it, but he knew it could happen. She was going further in his heart than Jazmine ever could. Or could it be…that it already happened…he already fell head first in love, but just refused to see it?

He'll never tell...for now.

* * *

R&R!


	8. Chapter 7

And I'm back. 8) Have a happy 4th folks.

Paige: I know. Mmm. 8)

Sada: Omg. I apologize, I swore it was Sade. So sorry. Well this is the chap with that happens' m'lady. x) And Cassis will be explained in due time...muhahaha -rubs hands together-

LoveIsTrustOoOo: Thank you so very much. 8D

Youngkong: Aww, what happened to your phone?

Ace: YES. My sunspot! :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sirayah gawked in the mirror that morning. The…_gift_ Huey left on her neck stood out like a soar thumb. Thankfully her collar shirt would completely cover it. Sighing, she began to brush her teeth. She jumped as Huey walked in.

"Exuhmmm you." She mumbled with her tooth brush.

"It's my fuckin' house." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulders. When she was done she looked at him.

"You gave me a hickey."

"That's not all I can give." She twisted up her nose and walked out the bathroom.

"You aren't taking a shower with me?" She laughed. "Mr. Freeman, I believe you're teasing me."

"Hmmm…maybe." He called from the bathroom.

When they both finished their morning routines, Huey fixed her breakfast. Buckwheat pancakes with a fresh fruit salad with a cup of orange juice. She was wearing a white collar shirt with a black short sleeve jacket with the matching skirt and black heels. Her hair was pent up and was wearing a pearl set: necklace with the matching earrings. Huey liked how professional she'd dress for school, her swagger was always sexy yet classy, he guessed with all that time in New York, she can't stop doing it.

"I never seen anyone dress for school like you do, you should be working with me, not going to school."

"I like dressing like this. My step-mom would always buy me suits for school when I was in highschool, it stuck with me." He nodded.

"When I take you out tonight, I'd like to hear more of your time in New York." She smiled at him widely.

"You're taking me out?"

"Yes, have a problem with that?" She shook her head before drinking her glass of juice. "No sir!" she chuckled. God, was she trying to make him pounce on her? After their breakfast, Huey took her to school.

"See you later Huey." She turned to him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. "Bye…show off your hickey to Cassis for me, I think he'll like that." She frowned. He didn't like Cassis hanging around her, and he was really vocal about that. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her bag.

"No. Bye jerk." She lightly pushed him away from her by his cheek. Huey watched her walk inside the building. She was unaware of just how much she affected Huey in a short span of time. Her persona was interesting, her opinions were fair-minded, unlike his, and he would never admit it when someone could actually be more insightful than him. It bothered him he couldn't intimidate her, but at the same time, that's what set him off about her. She ignited a fire in him that he needed and…wanted to feel for quite sometime.

o0o

Rolling her green eyes, Jazmine sat on her couch, bored out her mind. It was torture to get off in the middle of the afternoon. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't resist it. Grabbing her sleek purple Blackberry, she began her text.

_'Look…I can't do this, I need you. Come see me.'_

_'Bitch, I said not to text my phone anymo'!'_

_'Please! I need you. Come over, please.'_

_'You don't need me, you need my dick.'_

She sighed in frustration. She hated when he would deprive her of the escape she needed. She's been caught in a mental cage for so long; she needed…release. When her phone rang of a new text, she glared at her phone, only to sigh in bliss and relief.

_'I'll be there in a few.'_

She hurried off the couch and prepared for her guest. She decided to wear her favorite pink halter top with her dark shorts that showed off her slender legs. Her Swiss cheese complexion was in good contrast with her outfit. She combed her straight silky hair and once she heard the knock at her door, her blood boiled in anticipation. When she opened the door, she smiled at him seductively.

"Look, I ain't here to do shit, we can't do this shit and you know dis." She frowned.

"But—"

"Ain't no buts bitch! I was drunk when we fucked, you knew that and you still fucked me, ain't my problem."

"Always gonna blame the liquor, huh _Riley_?" she folded her arms.

"Maaaaan, I've been trying to forget that shit, I'm trying to protect you from Cindy's crazy ass."

"You think I give a damn about her?" she asked livid. She pulled him in her house. "Please Riley…"

Riley frowned and stood back from her. "You know what's really sad? I know why you want me here. I'm just another Huey to you. You can't fuck him, so you fuck the next bes' thing to em'. That's sad Jazz, that's really low."

She turned from him and screamed in anger. "No! Shut up! SHUT UP!" She faced him to see his wine eyes burning through hers…just…like…Huey. She spun back around. A month ago, they were at Sharrel, Jazz's college friend's party. Riley was there through some guy he was hanging with and got drunk as hell. She was on Riley all night…and it didn't take much for her to lure him over her house where she had sex with him. He was marvelous, drunk or not…and it was like she was with Huey…in a way. She couldn't stop thinking of that night since it happened. She wanted to feel as alive as she did that night, but Riley wouldn't let her do it. When he realized what happened, he got up and left without a word. She knew she used him, but she didn't care! She wanted to feel loved again, was that too much to fucking ask for? She has problems, she needs to be fucking understood! She thought Huey of all people would have been more patient with her. But after screwing his brother, she knew she wouldn't be able to look at him without admitting what even more of a mess she made of herself since he's left her. She already knew Riley didn't say anything to him either.

"Pssh, I see why Huey left your dramatic ass, I'm gone." He turned on his heels to leave. She lounged after him, grabbing his arm tightly.

"Riley! I just need someone! Please, don't leave me-" she begged. She knew she looked pathetic, but she needed him, she needed to jumpstart her soul again. Riley can do it for her, she just knows it!

"Jazmine, let go." He said firmly. She reached up and kissed him feverishly, tasting his sweetness. She dragged him unto the couch, and she got the jumpstart she was hoping he would give her.

o0o

"Ooooo gurl! You must be trying to make Huey go crazy!" Kasey exclaimed as she eyed Sirayah's outfit. She was wearing a red tube top dress with matching open red heels. Her curls were full and sultry. She wore soft red eye shadow with a touch of mascara, which set off her gray eyes perfectly. She also had to put make up on her hickey in order to sport such outfut. She wore gold hoops with matching bracelets and a gold cross necklace. Caesar had to do a double take when he saw her.

"Damn…" he mumbled, eyeing her. She twirled and rested her hands on her hips.

"This is too much…isn't it?" He gulped, feeling his pants tightening. He slowly got up.

"You nice, I gotta go pee." Ceez walked calmly out the living room. Kase was still raving over her. When there was a knock on the door. Kase rushed to the door, she opened the door to see Huey dressed down as well. His hair was back in a pony tail with a black band, a black long sleeved Coogi shirt designed with white accents with the matching pants with white Forces.

"Oh monsieur Huey, your date is ready!" she stepped to the side to let him walk in; his eyes almost fell out his sockets when he saw the firecracker in front of him. He stared her down, he almost forgot how to speak entirely. She walked up to him, waving her hand in his face.

"Hello out there!" she laughed at the dazed man. Snapping back to his senses, he took her by her hand. "C'mon." Kasey laughed at how star struck Huey allowed himself to be. She could tell he was crazy about her for the longest. Their attraction was as quiet as thunder, she knew when Ya-ya came here, Huey would approach her, in way of course. After her thinking, she noticed Caesar wasn't out the bathroom yet. She hoped he wasn't taking a dump in there.

o0o

Sirayah was impressed at the restaurant Huey took her to. It was one of those sophisticated joints where you know the food was expensive. She begrudgingly ordered Italian pasta, she wanted to eat the chicken stripes they had, but Huey looked at her like 'please…anything but fucking chicken'. Just because she wanted the chicken, it didn't mean she was trying to fuel some sort of stereotype. She talked to him about that after the waiter left.

"Why couldn't I get chicken?" she whispered.

"Out of all the things on this menu, you wanted the chicken? Why is that?" she huffed.

"Is it because we're black? Huey, the white people over there are eating chicken strips."

"White people also have herpes; you don't see me running around trying to get that do you?"

She wanted to laugh, but she just shook her head. "You are something Huey." He nodded.

"Tell me more your time growing up in New York." She smiled and cocked her head, looking up at the sky. She adored her life in New York. She told him it was hard living without her father, but she managed over time. She told of the times in the summer she'd hang out with her cousins on their porches, watching them play with the fire hydrant and listening to any given rapper that was from there.

"We were in Queens." She continued smiling. "My cousins would frequent trips to Brooklyn for the cheesecake. I grew up pretty nicely. I missed my dad like crazy…he died in a car accident."

"Kase told me that, what about your mother?"

She frowned slightly. Her mom…her mom was loved, but she was hurt by her actions in her last days.

"My mom was the perfect mother, she really was…but she had a gambling addiction…which turned into a drug addition…she fell pretty hard. She died of an overdose before my dad died in his accident." She shook her head. "I was angry and sad…angry that she did that to herself…and sad that it was too late for her to fix herself." Huey watched her as she told the story. She rolled her eyes and she took a drink of her cranberry juice. The waiter soon gave them their orders.

"School was okay, though I was constantly picked on because of my curly hair, it was a lot puffier back then." Huey arched an eyebrow.

"You weren't…affected by that?" he asked, thinking about Jazmine…but then again, since she kept her hair the same, she couldn't have been.

"Yeah…I started straightening my hair when I was in the seventh grade…but then I realized, I'm not my hair, it doesn't define me as a black person, so I started wearing it as I was before."

"So you don't mind sista's permin their hair?" She sighed and rested her arms on the table.

"Let me tell you something Huey, being Afrocentric doesn't make you anymore black than a girl who perms her hair. It's not about how you wear your hair, what hood you come from, what kind of clothes you wear…it's about accepting and loving yourself. Let them do as they wish Huey, just as you are doing as you wish with your beliefs. In my opinion, as long as they aren't outrageous with it and promoting the negative stereotypes, they are okay. One would think as a revolutionist, such matters should be trivial. I'd focus on a sista raising a kid by herself rather than how she was wearing her hair."

Profound. Completely profound. She made him look childish with own standards on how blacks should be like.

"Being uniform sounds so boring, try being different." She smiled warmly. "I was always a little different from the crowd. I guess I got it from my dad; he actually loved both hip-hop and rock music. He didn't like staying in one genre of music. I was the same. I'd wear the punk clothes and wear my hair wild with messy make-up; I was a trip back then. My favorite colors are red, purple and black, and I would always wear those colors. I was a real rockstar. I still dress like that from time to time. Hehehe. " She laughed. She looked to the sky again.

"I also had my TLC tomboy phase too, hehe, the boys in BK would go crazy for a girl in baggy jeans with a tanktop. My style sure was crazy back then." Huey was still staring at her with an expressionless face.

"…You're trying to make me want to fuck you…aren't you?" he finally asked her. He has never been so turned on. Her intelligence was refreshing, her reasoning actually made him re-think on how to view things. Was he that close-minded? He didn't want to think so. He was always engaged into their conversations, she managed to keep him interested, and she made him want to know any and everything about her. Beauty and smarts was the most lethal concoction a black woman could ever have. She laughed.

"No. I'm being real Huey. Trust me, being black is the most awesome thing ever, but what makes it perfect is when you're able to express yourself. In the words of EnVogue: _Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me! I said free yo' minnnnd and the rest will follow! Be colorblind! Don't be so shallow_!" she sang while doing arm motions. She was totally different Jazmine, granted she had that happy demeanor, but hers felt more…genuine. Rather being scared by her past, she grew and evolved from it. She was definitely more outspoken too. He felt at peace when around Sirayah, stress was something Jazmine carried with her, Sirayah brought simple bliss. It was enough to make him go wild; he wanted to show her how she was making him feel, there were no doubts that he would in due time. Huey never thought he'd meet a woman like her.

"I'll be real too…you're my kind of woman." She smiled. They continued to talk at the table as they ate, and both were enjoying the company.

o0o

Riley stared at the woman Huey brought home with him. She was fucking hot. She kills Jazmine. Her skin was a smooth, rich complexion of caramel with the prettiest set of gray eyes he's ever seen any girl have. They were her real eyes, he could tell, those contacts bitches be wearing, they know they needed to cancel that shit, especially when bitches like this are walking around. She was wearing a white tank with a black vest over it with a black fedora that had a pink band around it with dark jeans with black sandals. Her curly hair hung slightly passed her shoulders and her lips were glossed over with lip gloss. In short, she was the baddest bitch he ever seen. Riley continued to eye her from the steps as granddad and Joyce gushed over her.

"My Huey! She's so pretty, and so nice and respectful! It's a pleasure meeting you Miss VeTuldo." She nodded.

"Us Freemans have always had grand tastes in women. My boys have never brought home an ugly girl yet!" he cried. Riley snorted, but kept his view on Sirayah. As he walked down the stairs he introduced himself.

"Riley." And he walked right passed her and went outside. He didn't like the fact she was dating him. It was fucking ridiculous. He fucked his ex…and now here rolls through an even badder chick. He'd want to fuck her before Jazmine! Oh shit…he completely forgot Cindy. It would always be a no go anyway, no need to be sour about it. He already went behind Huey and her back twice…he ain't trying to be no grimey ass nigga like that. Ughh that bitch Jazmine! Why on earth did he sleep with her again? And it's not like he can blame the alcohol this time, he was very well sober that last round. He needed to get high, to clear his mind for awhile.

* * *

8O...once again...happy 4th :) People in my hood poppin off already...lol


	9. Chapter 8

OKAY! There we go! Extra long this time! LOL. I made sure! Muahahaha!

Paige: I know this is super late. LOL. But psh...I mean the real hood girl. LOL. There was a guy that shot firecrakers...at himself. He was looking like "WOAH WTF?" after accidentally setting them off while he was sitting on the porch. Because he wasn't hurt...that was funny as hell. Hahah Nah girl, you know Riley retarded. Ha.

Sada: Thank you very much! To be honest, it's been a while since I've written in narrative mode for stories...and I think I should keep on practing at it. But I'm glad you liked my philosophy...truth be told...that's what I'd really tell Huey if I could. :p

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Things went pretty well around the place, for the most part. The new mini mall was still suffering from Huey's protest last week, making it difficult for Richard Bryars to steal Wuncler's monopolization over Woodcrest. He was showing signs of teetering, and was worried he'd back out the deal. He was thinking that killing him now would be good, since as of now he was still second leading in the company. He was pissed at Huey for doing that shit, he ruined his plans! But no matter, he knew that'd be dealt with soon enough; there was no rush in dirtying up his hands with either obstacle.

Other than that, nothing was happening, but in Sirayah's world, a lot was going on. Kasey and Ceasar were preparing for their wedding. Of course she was made one of the bride's maids, as well as Cindy and a co-worker from Kase's job. Boy, was meeting Cindy was certainly an experience for her. She was loud, very loud. She in her words 'spoke real truth' on stuff and would always poke fun at Sirayah, claiming she had a New Yorker's accent. She told her that, 'You New York niggas always pronounce e'ry word and shit.' Huey just said she knew how to 'fucking talk.' Never the less, she actually liked Cindy and didn't mind her crazy antics, not in the slightest.

She and Huey was indeed an item, much to her surprise. Though sometimes he'd never act like it, mind you. He choose when he'd show some type of affection, and more times than not it'd always be when they were alone, or whenever another guy tried to approach her. Once he pulled his katana out on a guy looking at her butt in the park! She was never so embarrassed in public in all her life. For someone as emotionless as Huey was…he sure did know how to channel anger! To this day, he still wouldn't apologize, ohhh! So stubborn!

Here's something else that she added on her list of her weird moments in life: she's under the impression Riley hates her. Every time they'd cross paths, he'd either ignore her or mutter 'bitch' or some other rude remark. He hasn't been very welcoming to her at all, she barely called the day they met an actual greeting, he just said his name and walked passed her, he may as well been talking to himself. She's been nothing but courteous to him, why on earth was he treating her like that? She's on the sensitive side, so that'd sting every time he'd do that, hell…he makes Huey look like Santa Claus when it comes down to how he treats her. She'd want to ask did he treat his ex like that… but after the one time Huey actually talked to Sirayah about Jazmine…she'd rather not. It was a curt and short discussion. He told her that she was unstable and the shit wouldn't work out. Apparently she injured him in some way and that sealed the deal, he didn't tell her how she injured him. She sensed he didn't want to talk about it at all, but she appreciated he let her peek more into his past.

That was something else she noticed, he was all into talking about her, but when it came to him, it was like he was nothing but a blank book, or he wanted to stay that way. Sure he talked about his parents and the short time he had in Chicago and the fact he was a martial artist…but he just detests talking about growing up here in Maryland. In fact, both Freeman brothers seem to loathe this place in some ways. Maybe it was the culture shock and they never gotten over it. To be the only few black people here could set some nerves at an uncomfortable ease. They weren't use to it. But, after being here for so long, shouldn't they get use to it? And more blacks were coming to the area lately, so what's the fuss? Though she thinks it, she knows not to push it, she's learning that Huey interacts better when it's taken slow, and he'll talk when he damn well wants to.

Now, she was in her room reading her book for class when there was knock on the door.

"Come on in." Huey walked through the door. It was a Wensday night and he just got off from work, hence his dressy shirt and pants would suggest. He also carried a duffel bag, which also meant he'd be staying over. He sat down in her black bean bag chair.

"How was work?" She asked not looking from her book.

"BITCH!" he yelled. "Stupid fucker is mad that I'm closer to becoming CEO and her ass wants to try to say I shouldn't be recommended because I haven't been there for five years! This is the bullshit I be talking about! They always wanna keep the brotha down no matter how qualified he is!"

"If you're qualified, they'll promote you Huey, not some bottom feeder who doesn't deserve the position."

"Me, young a black man, versus a young dick sucking blonde. Sirayah, don't be so naive." She peered up from her book. That reminded her of all those girls back at home who'd sleep their way around school; she could actually sympathize here…that does happen both in college as well as the real world. She sighed.

"A sad but ugly truth." Sirayah looked down at her book. "I wasn't trying to be naïve, I actually get where you're coming from. I hate that actually happens. Most people back at home has $150,000 jobs they don't deserve. They draw like shit and actually gets paid for it. Now –a-days, it's not about _what_ you know, it's _who_ you know."

Huey took in a deep frustrated sigh and continued to look at her. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a red tank top with white lounge pants that had hearts and scribbles all over them. Her whole room was styled in red and black, she wasn't lying to Huey about those being her favorite colors. Her bed set was red striped. Her art was wildly taped on the left side of her wall as well as picture collage from her life in New York.

"I know that." He kept his glaze upon her reading figure. He watched as her grey as blinked as she read and wrote notes. He noticed that every once and awhile she'd rub her temple with her eraser when she looked confused on something. It was…cute.

"So what's been on your mind miss lady?" Huey asked as he stood up began un-buttoning his shirt.

"Well, I still have no car, no job and…I need both very soon. Kasey is gonna have Caesar move in and I can't live with newly weds, Jesus I have a hard time whenever he's over here already." She really…really didn't want to live with Kase after she marries him. The horror. Huey dug into his bag and pulled out his sweat pants. When we took off his belt, Sirayah yelped.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my pants on."

"Ch-change in my closet!" she blushed.

"I'm not commando, I do have boxers on. You need to start getting use to this anyway." She covered her eyes when Huey pulled his pants down. This guy was so bold, it was then would he completely intimidate her. When she opened her eyes he was shirtless with his sweats on.

"You're such a big baby." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I never had a guy change in front of me!" Sighing he went to go brush his teeth; he got into bed with her once he got back.

"And you thought I was a virgin. Ha." She huffed and continued with her reading. He rested on his side as he traced his finger up and down the side of her soft arm.

"Live with me." He said out of no where, she looked down at him.

"What?"

"You heard me, come live with me. You did say you didn't want to live here after they got married."

"But-"

"I can also see if I can get you on to work with me, they need a graphic designer to draw their shit, they'll like your skills. And you'll be getting in because you earned it and you know someone." He winked. She smiled.

"Thank you Huey…you don't have to do that though…"

"I want to, and I will." He kissed her elbow. See, it was times like this that you couldn't believe he was the same person who'd literally tell people shit just to piss them off.

"It wouldn't be…weird for me to live with you?"

"Why should it be?"

"I mean…I don't think I can-" Huey interrupted her insecurities with a kiss. Ohh those damn kisses that always seem to cast spells on her.

"Don't worry about that." He said, giving her a peck on her lips. He laid back down.

"Now, hurry up and finish your homework so you can do your other work." He smirked at her.

"Pfft whatever." She said as she continued to read, but it was hard to concentrate as Huey kept poking the side of her ticklish stomach.

"C'mon! Do it faster!" he yelled as the poking continued. She was laughing.

"Huey! Stop!" she tried to scoot away from him, but he would just pull her back, still tickling her.

"Don't be easily distracted." He continued to torture her. She flailed her body around in laughter.

"Stop!" She hit him in his stomach, which felt like wind hitting him.

"So weak." He said as he wrestled her underneath him, pinning her down. She struggled but stopped, she was getting tired.

"Okay, okay. You win!" she laughed in defeat. "I'm not weak either! I just…have really small woman muscles." She stuck her lip out. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Yes you are." He jumped off Sirayah as soon as her bedroom door was flung open, it was Caesar.

"Ohh! Ya'll gettin' freaky!"

"Do you know how to fucking knock?" Huey growled at him, slightly blushing as he rested beside his woman, sitting up on his elbows. Caesar cackled.

"Sorry…puhahhahahahaha! I didn't think you were doing anything."

"…What the hell do you want?" he hollered at his friend.

"I came to tell you that we're going to get fitted for the suits for the wedding tomorrow." He was still laughing. Sirayah just stared at him with a bored expression on her face.

"And you miss lady have to try on your dress with the ladies tomorrow as well." Ceez said, bringing his gaze upon the girl.

"Okay, what time?"

"5:30 in the afternoon."

"Alright, I got you."

"Well alright young love birds, I leave you to your devices." He snorted before closing the door.

"I swear he's too goofy." Huey rolled his eyes. Sirayah shook her shook her head laughing.

"He wouldn't be himself if he wasn't."

"Hmmmm. I guess." He put his head on Sirayah's chest once she laid down, going to sleep.

o0o

Huey, Riley, Jerome and Carmicheal were all with Caesar getting their suits done. The colors of the wedding were white and green, so their suits would be white with green ties and corsages.

"Why ya'll got these ugly ass colors?" Riley frowned as he threw the green tie to the floor; he hated ties and will never wear them. Anytime he had to wear a suit, he had to look like his idol Tony Montana aka Scarface.

"My favorite color is green and hers is white." Caesar said as he was looking into the mirror.

"Damn, why not black and green? I hate all this fuckin' white." Riley didn't care if he sounded like he was straight bitching; he hated how the suits looked.

"My suit is white too." Caesar said, with a hint of annoyance. "Plus the decorations of the wedding are of those colors, black would throw it all off." Riley sighed in frustration.

"If I ever get married, the bitch better have a better color choice. I'd hate to see what the fuck we'd be wearing if it was purple and green or some shit." He muttered as he tried on the shoes. Carmichael was laughing the whole time. Huey learned to completely block him out whenever he'd act like that.

"Think of it as a white party." Jerome said. "Like the parties P. Diddy be throwin' where you have to wear all white."

"Fuck that faggot shit; I throw an all black party nigga." Riley replied. Carmichael gave him daps.

"That's whats up nigga."

After all the alterations were done, so were their suits. Riley walked to his blue Lambo, leaving.

"Hey Riley!" he turned to his brother.

"What?"

"I have to go to work, can you go pick up Sirayah from school for me? She has to go with Kase to get their dresses done and Kase wants her at the house before she gets off from work."

"Ain't the bitch got a car?"

"She's not a bitch and no. I'd appreciate it if you would do that for me. I'll give you gas money." Riley fanned his hand back and forth.

"You ought to make her ass pay for it. What school she at?"

"Pristine Arts."

"DAMN! I got to go across town!"

"I said I'd give you the fucking gas money, stop trippin! Goddamn!" Huey yelled mad. Riley just growled as he threw his suit in the back seat.

"Damn!" he started his car and sped off. He had to go get this bitch. He couldn't stand to be around her and know he couldn't touch her. Actually…this shit has been bugging him for a while. He tried not to be so jealous, but her ass was always around now! Then…the whole Jazmine thing really put him under some stress. He's never been this sexually frustrated all his life. Damn! Things between him and Cindy aren't exactly good either. Seems like every other day they're fighting. Sometimes he'd wish the bitch came with a mute button. When he pulled up to the school, he saw Sirayah talking to some girl, unaware of the blue Lamborghini waiting on her. Opening his door, Young Bucks' Let Me In instrumental filled the air. He walked around to the passenger side. He saw how the white girls looked at him when they saw him. They always wanted a piece of Young Reezy. He know he was looking good with his black hoodie and plain white tee with his sagging black pants and fresh white Forces, his braids freshly done too . He was dipped in his ice chain and had his single ear pierced with the matching diamond.

"AYE BITCH! GET YO' ASS OVER HERE!" He screamed to Sirayah, who looked at him like she didn't know who the hell he was, he knew she did that to save face from the stares people gave her. While the music still blaring, he marched over to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Yea, I'm talking to you girl!" he dragged her. She snatched away from him.

"Where's Huey?" she asked with a full blown attitude.

"Don't you dare catch an attitude with me little girl, I didn't have to come up her for your ass!" they argued. She frowned harder.

"I'll take the bus; I don't need this shit from you!" He sucked his teeth.

"Hell naw, I came up here on my gas to get you, yo' ass gon' get in this car. And with what money? I heard yo ass still ain't found no job!" The song was over by that time, and another instrumental came on, it was 's Who Dat.

"That's none of your business! I'm trying! Why do you hate me so much! I didn't even do anything to you!"

The music plus their fighting attracted so many eyes, including Cassis. Out of concern, he walked over to the arguing pair.

"Sirayah, is this man bothering you?"

"Back yo' ass up Superman, this ain't shit. Sirayah, get in the fucking car!" he yelled.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Don't make me yank yo' ass in there, don't think I won't!" Cassis stood in front of her.

"You'd put your hands on a woman? Sir, it's obvious she doesn't want to be near you, I suggest you leave."

Riley looked at him like he was retarded.

"Who the fuck is you nigga?" he literally pushed Cassis out the way and stood in front of Sirayah now.

"Huey is at work. He told me to come get you." He spoke to her as if she was slow.

"That still doesn't have anything to do with you treating me like this! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" he then grabbed her by her wrist and flung her into the car. She screamed in anger as he drove off.

"You wanted to be difficult!" he yelled over the music. They fought the entire ride back. Sirayah has never been this pissed off in her life. She didn't want to think she hated Riley, but like hell she liked him. When she was home, she thanked God and got out that car like a bat out of hell. That was the first and last time Riley would ever do anything for her, she'd see to that. He didn't even have to worry about it. Unfortunately, in her flight out the Hell car, she forgot her bag. As she was unlocking the door, he walked up behind her.

"You forgot your shit bitch." She whirled around, ready to hit him square in his jaw. Her vision was red; she knew that if she didn't calm down…she would indeed hit him. She closed her eyes and took a slow breathe. Nope. Still mad, but at least she wasn't seeing red anymore.

"Thank you." She politely took the bag; she was calm enough to know if she snatched it, shit would star back up again. She walked in, not noticing Riley follow her until she went to close the door.

"What?" she asked tired. She was done fighting with him.

"A nigga hungry." He walked into the kitchen. Sighing she through her body on the couch and sighed. He came back with a sandwich and a bottle of Smirnoff; he sat in the love seat.

"So, what are you doing at school?" Oh NOW he wants to talk to her like an actual person. What was with these boys' emotional transitions? Are they just completely bi-polar? Both he and Huey were erratic with their emotions, it could drive anyone nuts!

"Graphic Design." She said with her eyes closed. He snorted. "Huey thinks I should go."

"You draw too?" she sat up and faced the hooligan. He nodded.

"Yea. A nigga loves to draw." He downed the remainder of his drink.

"Mmm, cool, if you got the talent, maybe you should go."

"Meh, told him I'm thinking about it." While they were together she had to ask.

"Why do you hate me so much?

"I'on hate yo' ass, I just can't stand you."

"…Why?" Today was the only day she retaliated against his rude behavior. He shrugged his shoulders, which made her fold her arms and raise her eyebrows.

"You don't know what I did to irk your nerves?"

"That's what I'm sayin." She rolled her eyes as his cell phone went off. He answered it.

"Hello? Yea? Okay, well I'll get you when guys are done. Coo'. Bye."

"Cindy?" she asked.

"Mind yo bizz." He stood up and walked into the kitchen. This was the first cordial discussion they had, so whatever. She laid back down, it was 3:30, she had time to nap before Kase came to get her to get the dresses.

"I'm going, tell Huey's gay ass not to worry about the gas money." She shot up when she heard that.

"You fussed at me for nothing then?" she screamed, he just laughed and slammed the door behind him. Ugh! She wanted to run outside and throw a rock at him. Cindy was probably the only girl in this city that'd had the will to stand him. She just shook her head.

"That boy crazy."

o0o

Cindy and Sirayah went out to eat together later on that day after they got their dresses done. She guess you could call that their…bonding time? Anyway, they were at ice cream shop, eating in the patio. It was surrounded by fresh green plants and the benches were freshly white with the umbrellas to match. It was a nice scene to eat ice cream at.

"So you and Huey seein' each other now?" Sirayah nodded.

"That's good, he tell you about Jazz?"

"A little bit…he didn't want to talk about it though."

"Yeah, her and I use to be coo' then she up and changed on a bitch, acted like she too good to hang out with the ghetto kids." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"I ain't hurt though, 'cause those fake bitches she got around her ain't her friends, she'll learn the hard way, people like her always do." Sirayah couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for her. Sure, she didn't know her very well, but it seems like she really did have some problems. She sighed as she ate her strawberry that topped her vanilla ice cream.

"Speak of the Devil." She said. Sirayah turned her head to see the girl Cindy was talking about. That was Jazmine? Wow, she was pretty! Her Swiss cheese complexion contrasted her strawberry blonde hair perfectly, which flowed freely past her back. She was wearing a white crop top with dark jeans and gold pumps, and wearing big bangle gold bracelets. She was walking towards us talking on her phone, when she saw Cindy, she stopped walking and stood in front of us.

"Cindy, long time, no talk. How you been?"

"If you missed a bitch, you would've reached out. But you wouldn't know about reaching out to folks, would you?" Jazmine smiled faintly before turning to the girl she never seen before. She eyes her. She was wearing her black hair curly, much to Jazmine's disgust. It wasn't anything like hers; her curls were wavy like a waterfall, and not some mess of hair like her's use to be. How did she get her hair to look like that? She was also as small as herself, and was wearing a white sundress with some sandals. She was too simple…and she looked too much…like how Jazmine wished she could be like. She looked at her and she could tell this stranger was allthe person she dreamt of being.

"Who're you?" she managed to ask.

"Sirayah VeTuldo, nice to meet you!" she smiled warmly at her. Ugh, stop. It was sickening. Jazmine lost that kindness years ago, and it hated it when she'd receive it genuinely.

"Jazmine DuBois. Don't be so coy, you know I'm Huey's ex." She watched as her smile falter a bit, taken back at her bluntness.

"Well…" she looked back at her ice cream and began to eat it. Jazmine rolled her eyes at the girl and turned to Cindy.

"I've been busy, you have my number too."

"Psssh, you brushed me off all senior year of highschool, and freshman year of college and you're expecting me to call you? Bitch please."

"Whatever." She clicked her heels and walked away from them.

Well…that was really awkward for her.

* * *

R AND R!


	10. Chapter 9

Alright, another chapter. Woot.

Youngkong: Lol. Thanks for the review. Where you been over at Immortality boy? I been missing you. D8

Paige: Girl I know. PFFFFT. lol

Charmed0401: Good news! He will! In due time! Haha. Thank you for the review

Sada: HA! It wasn't that, he just thought they were ugly. lol

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sirayah didn't tell Huey or anyone else about her encounter with Jazmine. She made Cindy promise her not to say anything either. She couldn't explain why she hid it…probably because she didn't want to seem rude and running off to tell Huey what a 'big bad mean girl' Jazmine was. She felt like that was something a 16 year old would do. It wasn't like Jazmine hit her or said anything damning to her…so why bother to tell anyone? It was meaningless. Jazmine had her reasons, she was sure.

"Ahh, it's so hot." She muttered as she sat in her window, wearing her white yoga pants with the matching camisole that was covered in graffiti pattern. She was at home bored, Kase was supposed to her have her bachelorette party coming Saturday…good Lord, the shit she knows she will see. Getting up, she decided to go out, get some ice cream or something. She denied the offer, but Huey gave her some money. She was already thought to be a ho at school thanks to Riley, whom is her suspected pimp. She would stretch it out until his job gave her a call back. Slipping on her white ballerina shoes and tying her hair up in a messy bun, letting curl strings loose, she grabbed her clutch wallet, cell, and keys and walked out the door. She walked down the street to the Crème Shoppe. As she passed the Freeman house, Riley bustled out the door.

"Aye ho, get yo' ass in my car." He laughed before getting in.

"Shut up ass!" she screamed as he drove off, he was truly impossible! With time their… "relationship" improved, if 'improvement' was the right word for it. Shaking her head, she continued her trek to the Shoppe. Once there, she walked right on in, not paying attention to the girls who were sitting in the booth next to the window.

"Hi beautiful, how can I help you today?" the guy with wild sandy brown hair asked. He was obviously mixed and had the prettiest, green brown eyes ever.

"Let me get the Vanilla ice cream topped with berries please." She smiled. He returned the smile and rung her up. She slide to the side of the counter, awaiting her order.

"Hey, you." She turned to the familiar voice. Jazmine was sitting amongst those girls she didn't bother to notice.

"Oh…hi Jazmine."

"Come sit with us." Jazmine said, with a tone Sirayah couldn't exactly read. She got nervous. She was the quiet type in high school, especially around girls. Brooklyn girls are nothing to fuck with, they'd fucking slit your neck wide open if they even think you were sleeping with their men. That's why Sirayah was still a virgin and very weary of relationships if the ex was near. She never does well against exes. Not that she was guilty of anything, but she still felt uneasy being around Huey ever since meeting her. She could remember how one girl threatened her in the hall way, yelling at her, accusing Sirayah of sleeping with her boyfriend. She did like the guy and gave him her number, she didn't even try to tell her the honest truth, she didn't know about her and if she did…of course she would never steal anyone away. But…she wound up having to fight the girl away from her. People like Sirayah was rare, her step-mother told her that. Women don't trust other women, point blank. People don't respect boundaries anymore, and seeing she's the type that tries to do so, she'd always to try to plead her case, that's the most adult thing to do. Her mind was racing as she took her seat next to the girl, facing Jazmine. The girl to her left had long black hair with a blue bang resting over her eye, blue crop top and very short shorts. Her skin was as smooth Hershey complexion and the nails on her fingers as well toes were freshly done. The girl next to Jazmine was around Rihanna's shade…along with the red ass hair. Jazmine smiled dimly at her.

"So, how are you doing this hot ass day?" she asked her. "Oh, these are my friends. The one you're sitting next to is Chardonnay, and this bad bitch here is Sharrel."

"Hey." Both girls greeted, with no feeling what's so ever. This was a trap. She knew it.

_'I'm waiting to be jumped on.'_ Sirayah thought. "Hey." She responded.

"Girls, why don't you guys wait out at the car, I wanna have a one on one with her." Sirayah stood to let Chardonnay out, whose brown eyes were locked on her the entire time she got up and left, same for Sharrel. She sat back down once she was out the way. Jazmine's emerald eyes pierced threw her gray orbs.

"You're dating Huey. Aren't you?"

"Yes…" she said. Damn, what was taking that ice cream so long to be made? She was long ready to go.

"Mmm, I know what you're thinking; I'm not here to bitch at you, rather, to warn you." Warn her? About what? Jazmine saw the puzzled expression on her face.

"Using people. That's all either Freeman brothers know how to do. Huey doesn't know how to love anyone but himself." Jazmine's words were cutting like a razor…but all Sirayah could do was sit there. She sighed and continued.

"You know…I was somewhat like you. Always optimistic, always upbeat, always looking for the good in things…there's nothing good about Huey. He enjoyed his emotional attacks on me…even as a kid." Sirayah frowned slightly.

"Back when were kids, it was sooo impossible for me to believe in the tooth fairy, but it was all right for him to think the FBI was after him, things only work for Huey when it's convenient for him, but I think you've had a dose of that…haven't you?"

She has. But…she made Huey sound so…off. She know Huey had his moments but…if he really didn't care, then he wouldn't have given her money with no strings attached, or helped her with school, or even gave his job a tip about her.

"He's incapable of loving anyone. I was in need of his help and he turned a blind eye to me! He tricked me! I thought he loved me! After I had sex with him, he tossed me aside and never looked back."

Sirayah didn't know if she could really believe that part. Huey wasn't like everyone else. He could be called a robot, but he wasn't an asshole.

"Why are you telling me all this?" She managed to speak.

"Because I don't want Huey to take your soul from you either, I don't want you to be half the woman you were before meeting him….like me."

"Huey is a beautiful doll…but you want to know something about dolls? You kiss them but they won't kiss back. You can love them…but it won't love you back."

Sirayah gasped.

_'I don't think I can love you.'_

She stared at the table. Her mind was yelling at her for even listening to this woman. Doubt and anxiety came back to her once more. What if Jazmine was really telling the truth? Then she'd could be in loveless place…and she didn't want that. She wanted to be in love…but she also didn't want to be the only one in love.

"You and Cindy need to learn how cold those brothers are." Wait…what? What the hell does Riley have to do with it?

"Why does Cindy need to learn?" She raised an eyebrow. Jazmine just shook her head and stood up.

"Welcome to the real world. They'll call you, use you, and then take all that's left of you. Huey doesn't want love, he wants someone to own, someone to control. He loves to toy with emotions because he doesn't have any of his own. I guess that's why he likes girls like us…we're easy to break." She left Sirayah sitting there.

"Hey! Your ice cream's ready!" the guy cried. Slowly standing up Sirayah walked to the door, head hanging.

"Don't want it." And she left.

o0o

"What the fuck?" Huey literally yelled at his cell phone. Riley was sitting on the floor, playing his Playstation over his house. For days now, Sirayah had been straight avoiding him like he had given her a STD or something! Her ass is always busy, too tired, too _something_. Huey could smell the bullshit radiating from the phone whenever they'd talk.

"What's up?" Riley said, looking back at him.

"Sirayah's been avoiding me and it's fuckin' pissing me off." He growled.

"Her ass is seeing someone else." Riley teased.

"She's avoiding me, she's not being stupid." He rolled his eyes. But then again, she was acting funny since she got her dress for the wedding done. Never wanting to make out, never wants him at the house anymore, she even started to take the bus to school. He wanted to know what the hell was up all this shit. Well she better bottoms up, because she was recently hired at Trios and she'll see his ass everyday.

"Mmmm….yeah I think it's someone else." He nodded. Huey stood up.

"I'm going over there, fuck that shit." He grabbed his keys and walked to the door.

"Don't fuck anything up while I'm gone." Huey told his younger brother.

"Hahaha-shut the hell up."

"C'mon! Tell me! What Huey do?" Kase asked Sirayah for the billionth time.

"Nothing…" she responded.

"Then why are you not talking to him?" Sirayah responded by sighing heavily.

"I need to think about some stuff."

"I won't lay off until you lay it to me straight!" Kase folded her arms. There was a knock downstairs door, then before long, Huey was in Sirayah's door way. Kase leaped off the bed without saying anything, he looked too pissed. She closed the door behind her.

"I give you rides to school, gave you a goddamn job, and this is how I'm repaid?" Huey directed his hands to his chest.

"It's not like that-"

"Then tell me why you've been fucking avoiding me! Oh Huey…I'm too busy, too tired. What the fuck did I do?"

"Nothing!" Sirayah yelled.

"BULLSHIT!"

"I just…I just need to think okay? I've been under a lot of stress lately!" Huey walked closer to the bed.

"What are you trying to hide from me? You've been acting suspect for the longest. " She shook her head.

"Why do you care so much? Quit acting like it bothers you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Huey frowned deepened. "Who's the bitch?"

"What?"

"It's that Cassis son of a bitch isn't it?" he spat.

"No! Huey…I just…" she sighed and looked at the window. She didn't want to tattle on Jazmine, but at the same time…that was why she was acting weird towards him. She was confused, she's never been in this type of situation that went so deep so fast…she couldn't handle it.

"You and I…may not be so compatible after all. I mean…I'm polar opposites of you Huey…I can't possibly be the one to teach you how to love I'm too-"

Huey jumped on top of her, kissing her madly. His hands traveled across her legs as he made out with her. Breaking the kiss, he put his face in her neck, taking in the coco butter and soy milk scent he grew to love.

"Look…I'm not perfect. I know I haven't been completely open, but don't shut me out like this. I need you. I love you." Sirayah looked at him in shock. He rolled off her, lying on her shoulder.

"Love is an unethical emotion. It makes you do and say the most illogical things. I'm trying to reform my people…this country…love would only distract me. That's how I'd think. But...once I met you…it seems like my most inner desires flared up again…and I couldn't…and wouldn't stop the fire." I gave her shoulder a peck and sighed.

"Jazmine and I were never stable. I tried to tell her that she shouldn't be as insecure as she was with her hair…and herself as a person. I tried to let her know she was okay…just the way she was. But…she met these girls…and Jazz was never the same after that. She started drinking, partying more…hell I could remember one night she came to my dorm high on…something. When I tried to help her, she just got mad at me and through a bottle at my head…knocking me out. After that…I left her."

She felt so stupid for actually listening to her or rather gave what she said some thought. Chardonnay and Sherrel must be the girls Huey was talking about. She was right on Huey being sadistic with emotions…but she knew that not even he could be that awful. Huey wasn't that bad of a person…when he wanted to be, he was a really sweet man who'd wouldn't mind by helping you.

"Huey I…I'm so…sorry." She turned her back to him. "I don't deserve you." She let tears escape her eyes. He rose up and turned her head to his.

"You deserve all of me." He put his head to hers. "I'm being open, why not tell me the real reason you were acting like that."

She blushed as he fixes her to where she was now on top of him, his hands squeezing her ass ever so lightly. She rested her head on his strong chest.

"Well…I met Jazmine. She talked to me." Knowing Huey, that was enough for him.

"Don't you ever listen to one side without hearing out the other."

"Well…you weren't a track star at telling me things…"

"…True. But still, you could have told me."

"Sorry." She smiled a small smile. "I guess I was scared that Jazmine could be right and yet…I wouldn't able to stop loving you too…" Huey was the first she said she loved. He would be the first everything. Perhaps her soul was already stolen, and it was too late.

"Hey Huey…I'll move in with you."

* * *

R&R ;D


	11. Chapter 10

Okay. Here you go kids. Another chapter to sink your eyes into.

Paige: LMAO. That stupid song played in my head the minuet I read your review! UGH! LOL. You're silly. But I know girl, Jazz crazy.

Youngkong: Yes, you are wanted. You better make time for me! -pouts- lol

Chellenic83: Yay! Thank you!

Music Moon Queen: Fear not! Let's continue where I left off! 8DDDD

**Disclaimer: Don't own B-Boys!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"You will?" Huey asked, shocked, but was really…_happy_ that she took him up on his offer. She nodded.

"Yeah, I mean…unless you think it's too soon." Huey wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist.

"It's never too fast for anything…in fact; it's not happening fast enough. Let's go now." He sat, still having his hold on his muse. She laughed.

"It's too late in the night to do any moving! Tomorrow." She smiled. Huey pursed his lips together.

"Fine, just…for now get some clothes and come with me." She got her duffle bag and packed her stuff. Caesar and Kasey were asleep as when they left to his house, and when they arrived at Huey's place, Riley was still over there, sleeping on the couch. Huey wanted to throw him out, but of course Sirayah convinced him to let him sleep. While watching her settle in, he began to get self conscience. He wasn't sounding too pushy earlier was he? That whole time he was talking to her about moving in…his adrenaline was rushing, he never gotten that feeling, it was new to him, and at twenty-two…that's unheard of. He was never excited about…_anything_. Not even when having sex for the first time did he feel anything. He felt…incomplete. He was in a hurry to feel that rush again. He wanted to know how it felt to be completed.

For the time he known Sirayah, she brought out emotions Huey thought he never had or would never feel: Anxiousness, excitement…and insatiable lust. If he would allow himself to have a weakness…she'd be it. He can't say no to her. He tried to deny he liked her, but it just festered into falling in love. He fell for her intelligence, he fell for her stability as a young black woman, and of course her beauty. He sometimes think he didn't fight it off hard enough…the path he wanted shouldn't include love. He shouldn't have yearned for her as badly as he did, he shouldn't have wanted her all to himself, but he did. Sirayah gave both his mind and body a spark, and as a human…he wanted to feel that again and again. It wouldn't be long before he'd be addicted to adrenaline as if it was a drug…and she'd be his main supplier.

His gaze remained on her as she grabbed her sleep wear, which were plaid girl boxer shorts and matching gray tank and walked towards the door, exiting his room.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Going to change into my clothes." She told him as if he was stupid.

"Change in here." She blushed and looked around the room. "You-"

"Of course I'll be fine. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." She closed his door and walked back towards her bag. She stripped down to her matching pink Victoria Secret underwear, which had Huey staring at her quite…hungrily.

"Huey! Must you stare?" she laughed but was still blushing. She had to admit, if she ever wanted anyone to give her such attention…it'd be Huey. Once that thought was in mind, she smiled as she did a twirl, modeling her slender fit body.

"Is it to your liking, Mr. Freeman?" she tasseled her hair out of its pony tail. Huey just motioned her over to his bed with his finger.

"Come here. _**Now**_." His voice was full of arousal. Her hips swayed side to side as she did as told. Once she crawled on top of him, he clamped his mouth to hers. He could feel the adrenaline once more flood through out his veins; it began to boil as if it was lava.

_'Oh shit…'_ he thought to himself. She was slowly grinding herself against him, which set him off. He rolled over to have him be on top and he began to kiss her everywhere as if his life depended it on it. For that one time in all his life…let himself _go_. He let the rush in his blood override everything. Being on the verge of making love to the love of his entire life was more than enough reason to go wild. When he took off his sweats, he went for her pink panties.

"Huey…we can't." she panted. He snapped out of it.

"Aww fuck...I…I'm sorry…I…don't know what came over me."

"No…it's not that." She said, cheeks turning pink. "Your brothers here…he'll hear us…or just me." Huey's lustful haze turned into a cloud of anger.

"See…and I wanted to toss the dumbass out." She just giggled as she ran her hands up his muscular arms, linking around his neck.

"They'll be other times." She smiled. Rolling his eyes, he rolled over, pulling Sirayah to his side; he wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms.

o0o

Sirayah walked into the kitchen, dressed in her pajama's Huey didn't let her wear to bed that morning. Riley was snoring loudly on the couch. Today was Saturday, Huey would be off…and she'd be at Kase's bachelorette party. She knew Huey would not want her to go, so that talk will be rather difficult. When she saw he had eggs, she decided to make that, along with some pancakes. The smell woke Riley out of his deep sleep.

"Damn nigga! Fix me some!" he turned and saw Sirayah was the one cooking.

"Whatchu doin here?" the juvenile asked.

"I came over when you were asleep." He stood up and sat at the bar, sitting on the stool.

"Ohh, you and him had a booty call session huh?"

"Riley shut up." She said, not looking up from the stove. He eyed the sexy piece before scoffing.

"Whuteva, I'mma go freshen up." And he walked into the hallway.

Shaking her head, she fixed breakfast that was enough for her and the boys. She set the three plates on the bar when arms wrapped around her and a set of lips pecked the back of her shoulder.

"Hehehe, morning Huey." She rested her hands on his arms. She rested her head on his chest as gave soft kisses to the crook of her neck. She sighed, yeah; she really could get use to this living. Riley came back into the living room.

"Ugh, ya'll niggas gon' fuck near the food?"

"Get out." Huey frowned. Riley sat in front of the plate of food.

"Nah nigga, wait till I'm done eating." Riley downed the food in nano second, he went in Huey's fridge and downed the orange juice, taking it to the head.

"What the fuck? Use a cup Riley!" He completely ignored his brother.

"Ahhh! That was good. Well, time to hit the streets! Later niggas." He threw up deuces and left, leaving his empty plate on the bar…purposely, any other time he was there, he would've picked it up. He decided she should clean up after him.

"Ugh." Huey sat down at the bar and started eating. When Sirayah took a gulp of her juice, Huey began talking.

"What will we be doing today?"

"I don't know what _we'll_ be doing…but _I'll_ be going with Kasey to her bachelorette party." She knew it, Huey's face changed from neutral to beyond pissed.

"You think I'll let you go out…having some other nigga with his shit in your face?"

"Who's to say she'll have strippers there?"

"Cindy was over the party. That's how I know." Sirayah sighed; she had to calm the angry new age Panther down.

"C'mon Huey, please, even if there were to be some male strippers there, they can't ever hold a candle to your physique." Flattery worked on him, but he was still against her going.

"If they lay one hand on you, or even think to give you a lap dance…I'm cutting their face open."

"That's nice." She smiled.

"I'm serious."

"I know. That's still great." She smiled still.

"Keep being sarcastic and I'll have to spank you."

She just laughed.

"Well until then, let's get you moved in here."

It took the half the day, but she managed to move all her things into Huey's place with the help of Ceez, Cindy, and Kasey. The bedroom was a clash of the genders; you can tell a woman was living in there now. She and Huey battled it out over her Hello Kitty shower curtain. He refused to let her use it…so she had to give it up to Cindy, who was glad to take it for her little cousin. He let her keep the Hello Kitty lava lamp though, which she can appreciate. Her red bean bag was in the corner; her treble cleft clock was also in the bedroom. Other than the curtain, Huey let her keep most of her stuff.

"Whoo!" I'm exhausted!" Sirayah exclaimed, plopping down on her bean bag.

"Too tired to go to the party? Yes, I agree." Huey nodded She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that tired." She grinned. She walked over to the bed and collapsed on her stomach.

"Well let me make you tired." He slapped her ass as he got into bed with her.

"Hahaha Huey! Nooo." He slapped her again. She rolled over laughing.

"You're so retarded! I'm gonna take a nap so I can be energized for tonight." She closed her eyes after setting her phone to wake her up at 7:00 and went to sleep. Huey smiled as he stroked her hair gently as she slept. He scooted closer to her and kissed her forehead, sleeping with her.

o0o

"So…they're still together?" Jazmine asked Riley.

"Yep. Sad?"

"No." She was mad. Sirayah was so stupid.

"Well, other than that, how you been Jazzy? Still depressed?"

"Fuck off." She put her arm on her couch and put her head in her head, flicking through the channels. He stood to his feet and stretched.

"Well I'm gon' head on out of here. Nice talkin' to ya Jazz."

Her emerald eyes burned holes through his back as he laughed. He was such an evil little bastard. He thought everything she was going through was a fucking spectacle. He would enjoy that the 'rich high yellah' bitch' wasn't happy with her life at all. He was even taunting her after he fucked her.

_'No matter how hard you try, no matter how bad you want to think it, you aren't a little princess who gets everything you want.'_

She tossed the remote across the room. Fuck them!

o0o

Huey glared at his lady. She was wearing a leopard spaghetti strap dress that had cups that complimented her breasts as well as the rest of her curves, outlining said places with black lining. Her hair was down, in their wavy curls and was wearing a misty eye shadow and red lip gloss covered her soft lips. She was putting on her jewelry when Huey interjected.

"You want them to look at you." She sighed.

"Huey, we've been over this." She said, slipping on her black high platform heels. She smelled of Strawberries and Champagne.

"I want you to stay." He continued.

"Huey, I won't do anything, I promise. And besides, doesn't Caesar have plans for a bachelor's party?"

"I wouldn't go if you told me not to." She faced him. She hated whenever he made her sound so selfish.

"It's not like I'm cheating Huey…"

"You'll see other half naked men…I don't like that." She sat down in the bean bag. The room was silent. She gasped and dialed Cindy.

"Sup nigga?" she said.

"Cindy! I have a question! It's important! Did you get some strippers for the party?"

"Nigga yeah! You know this! Ohhh! I got it where they bust in as cops!" She sighed as she leaned into bean bag.

"Sorry, I can't go."

"Huey's ole jealous ass trippin?"

"Yeah." Since she was the only one who heard that, it was okay for her to answer truthfully. Cindy laughed.

"Guuuuuuurl! You gon' miss it. Riley did the same thing to me, I said fuck all that, I'm going!" She giggled, oh…how inconsiderate she was! Hahaha! But little did Sirayah and Cindy know…that just gave Riley a reason to act out…later that evening with a certain mulatto girl.

"Well, that's you but…I'll go ahead…skip out."

"Aight, we'll send you pics on Facebook!"

"Hehehe, okay, bye fool."

"Bye whipped bitch." She laughed hard as she hung the phone. She smiled at Huey, who returned the smile.

"I'm not going." She said.

"Yes, seeing as how you're all dressed up, want to go out to eat? Just the two of us?" Just how Huey liked it and wanted it to be. She walked over to him and kissed.

"Yes sir!"

Huey and Sirayah went back to the same restaurant they went to on the first date they went on. During the meal, Huey just blurted it out.

"I'm atheist."

"…**Congratulations**! When did you find this out? I'm pleased as punch myself." She grinned widely. Huey wanted to laugh, but was taken back at how she didn't jump on him.

"You aren't shocked? I mean…I just told you my stance on religion."

"And I'm fine with it. I'm not a bible thumper, I'm a believer, but I'm not the type to force my beliefs on others. That's why I hate talking politics and religion. No one will ever agree."

"Once again, I'll except your indifferent view." She laughed. Huey looked up and frowned hard.

"Fuck…" he muttered, which made Sirayah raise her eyebrow.

"Why, Sirayah, hello!" Cassis came up to her from behind; she turned in her chair and smiled.

"Hey Cassis!" He reached down to hug her, but Huey literally reached over the table to smack his arms away.

"Don't touch." He snarled. Sirayah whipped her head back towards Huey, frowning, then back at Cassis/

"I'm sorry about that." She laughed nervously. Cassis shook his head.

"It's fine. How are you?" Huey wanted to slap the shit out of him.

"Bitch, don't you see she's on a date?" How rude was this guy! Cassis ignored him.

"I'm here with the Wunclers. Our table is over there, you should join us." Huey stood up, which made Sirayah stand.

"Ahh, nah. Sorry, maybe later." Cassis and Huey stared each other down.

"Huey Freeman, I advise you watch yourself."

"Are you trying to fucking threaten me?" He stepped closer to Sirayah, who stood in front of him now. She remained in the middle of the hostile men. She lightly pushed Cassis away.

"Calm down boys, Huey, sit down."

"Watch your fucking mouth next time." Huey continued.

"In due time, we'll see who's mouth needs to be watched." Siryaha gripped Huey's wrist as he tried to approach the little Clark Kent wanna-be ass to knock him out. He watched as he went to the table with Wuncler and…some other people.

"Huey, what the hell is your problem?" she seethed in a whispered.

"I don't like that bitch."

She rolled her eyes. "Huey, you and I-"

"AHHHHHHH!" The young lovers turned their attention to the Wuncler table. He was clutching his throat as tears left his eyes. Huey saw steam rising from the table.

"HE'S BEEN POISONED! SOMEONE GET HELP!" Cassis cried frantically.

"What the hell?" Sirayah said, looking at the scene. The ambulance and the news crew was flooding in and around the restaurant. It was later that evening that the news was out in Woodcrest. Not only that monopolist Ed Wuncler was dead…but he was murdered.

* * *

8O! ...

8D... R&R!


	12. Chapter 11

GUESS WHAT! I was let out of work early! Surprise! A special...short ass chapter! Because...I have somewhere to go. So here's a mini edition update! YAY!

Paige: Oh look! Your wish was granted!

Sada: Me too...me too. I can't stop my obsession with the expressionless cat. LOL. Possession is cute! As long as it's not taken too far! 80

Ace: Thank you! I noticed a lot of people leave her the same as she ages...but when you really look at Jazmine's character...the idea of her snapping due to her childhood isn't completely..._out there._

Charmed0401: Yes they did! omg! lol. And whattaya know...I did update! very soon!

Music Moon Queen: Exactly!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Word spread like wildfire about Wuncler's death. His grandson Ed the III, would take over all his companies, but that would seem what would happen. But that will not happen. It will be Richard Bryars to monopolize Woodcrest; he will make this city his bitch. It will be his playground! His contract he made him sign already gave him power of half the estate; only thing to do now was to make Ed the III his little puppet. He was a dumb fuck; he knew that his grandson would pose no kind of threat. He could simply toss Ed a few bones to keep him in his little pretend gangster lifestyle as his fortune is swindled from under him.

"Ahhh yes, everything is going along perfectly. Hey Nikoali, have you seen your brother?" Richard asked his youngest son.

"I haven't seen Cassis all day, little bastard broke my guitar string." The blonde muttered, putting his long hair behind his ears. He had the rock star look to him, long yet unruly blonde mane, blue rugged eyes with a medium build. He tried to model himself into the grunge rockers, whom he idolized.

"Hmph. That's between you two. When he gets here, tell him that he is to continue his infiltration."

"You mean worming his way into uh…that Freeman kid's circle?"

"Yes."

Nikoali wasn't interested in all this at all. He didn't want money, he wasn't a racist like his father, and he wasn't interested in following his footsteps like his brother. He wanted to live a normal life, worry free. Just him, a woman, and his guitar. He believed that all things should be…just…accepted as is.

"I'll tell him when I see him." He went into his room. He knew his dad killed that Wuncler dude for all that money that will be rolling in, he should…and will report him. But he couldn't do it now…he could sense his father suspected him. He liked Cassis more than him since he was born. Nikoali was too much like his mother, whom committed suicide five years after he was born. She was suffering from post partum depression, and his cold father was no help. He couldn't care less about her; he just assumed she was an attention seeker. Nikoali loved and missed his mother so very much.

Cassis was more like him. A sociopath bastard who'd do anything in their power to get what they wanted, only thinking of themselves and never about the others involved. They were both selfish and calculating, and Nikoali would see that no one will be hurt by his treacherous family. Walking into his room, whose walls were covered with bands and random music notes greeted him. Cassis broke his string on the lead guitar, so he'd have to use his acoustic. Sitting on his amp, he began playing _Like a Stone_ by Audioslave, and went into his world to escape the more hellish world.

"_I'll wait for you there aloooooone_." He sang.

o0o

Huey and Sirayah was snuggled up on the couch together. They were watching the news about the Wuncler death.

"I wonder if I made to TV!" she cried. Huey looked at her with a shocked expression.

"At one point in death does the selfish cycle run?" he raised an eyebrow, which made her laugh, she was hoping she'd be caught in the background or something, being that the news caster was doing a live coverage.

"I was kidding poo!" she kissed the arm she was leaning against. They looked on as Richard Bryars took the podium, that's when Sirayah made a noise.

"Hmm, I wonder if he and Cassis are of relation….his last name is Bryars too." Huey turned to her then back at the TV. Richard Bryars, that racist hack had a son? Now that he was looking at them….they looked similar. The speculation was confirmed when Cassis himself stood next to his father, in a suit.

'We are so distraught by this sudden loss. We are sending prayers to the Wunclear family.'

"Wow, I didn't know that was his dad!" Sirayah exclaimed, Huey got a bad feeling about those people. They are not to be trusted. It wasn't just because Cassis is an assfuck that keeps trying to get at Sirayah, but now he's just…suspect in this death.

"You should be weary of Bitch." He told her, his name isn't Cassis in Huey's house, he's known as Bitch.

"Huey." She said laughing. "No I mean it, Bitch is weird."

"Stop…" she could hardly breathe from laughing.

o0o

Isolated, used, misunderstood, a complete fucking mess. What else could be used to describe Jazmine DuBois? Her parents never taught her anything about the real world. Nothing! And on top of that, they never really tried to help her at her young age when she was so insecure about nearly everything about herself. Like…what the fuck is she? Is she black or is she white? People would call her a half-breed at school all the time, which made her feel more like a fucking animal more than an actual person. She needed someone to tell her she was okay, that bi-racial kids are fine, and to love herself.

She hated herself! She hated her hair, she hated how sheltered she was, she hated EVERYTHING! She could never get any kind of satisfaction. But if there was anything she ever loved in her wretched life…it was Huey Percival Freeman. Clung to him as a child, and tried to latch on as an adult. She drove him away with her mental breakdowns, she accused him of not caring…she said those awful things about him to Sirayah, that bitch! Jazmine was so jealous of her, she couldn't see straight when facing her. What did she do so different that she turned out okay? What? Was it because she was fully black? People didn't make fun of her hair just because she was _'one of them'?_ FUCK HER! She's a thorn to the sight. She's nobody! She's nothing to Jazmine. Nothing.

She was tired of trying to please people; she started doing what the fuck she wanted to do! Partying, drinking, and the occasional Ecstasy were her escape! She finally felt free! But after every high, after every hangover, she was brought back down. It seems like she needs the abuse now. That's why she went to Riley the second…and third time. He was rough, he was just as blunt as Huey…and she need that so fucking bad. She wanted him to tell her how much of bitch she is, it just….relived her in a sense. He controlled her with sex, and she couldn't care less, as long as she got what she wanted…she was fine with it. Such behavior was in actuality…a cry for fucking help. She spiraled down in hell, and needed to help her way out. Under her bed sheets, she cried. She was crying all day. It was raining, which she liked, she probably would've killed herself if it was sunny out while she was feeling like elephant shit.

Red eyed, she stared out the window. Those misty gray clouds reminded her of that woman's eyes. She turned away from the window…disgusted. When she heard a knock at the door, she wiped her sore eyes. She wasn't expecting anyone. Sharrel and Chardonnay were at work at the local House of Cheeks. Yes, it was the afternoon, but perverts were always about 24/7, ready to give up their wife's money at the first shake of ass.

She sluggishly walked to the door, when she opened the door, she squinted.

"Riley?" she asked weakly. She actually wasn't in the mood to be taunted so she raised a hand up.

"Ughh, please just…go back to your precious Cindy." He grabbed her by the wrist as he made his way into the house, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him. She knew this wrong, but…she needed to feel as if she was really loved, just even for a fleeting moment. Sex truly made everything better.

"Ahhh Riley, please…_**fuck me**_."

o0o

"Dad said to continue your shit with that Freeman guy." Nikoali told his brother Cassis who was doing some homework later that night. He pursed his lips before saying his next statement.

"And you owe me for the fucking guitar string you broke." He snapped. Cassis turned to him.

"You and your fucking music, I'll give you a thousand new guitar strings, how about that? Fucking fag." Cassis turned back to his desk. As brothers, they were never close. Cassis was jealous of the relationship their mother had with him he was happy the bitch offed herself. She loved him more than she ever loved Cassis. That was fine, being that his father loved him more than Nikoali. The better parent survived through it all. He wished Nikoali's pussy ass would do the same thing!

"Nobody listens to rock anymore, fuck Nirvana, it's all about Lil Wayne." Cassis continued.

"Don't you DARE insult my music when you're listening to a midget with down syndrome. The rap I do listen to is way better than that faggot! Listen to some Metaphor the Great or some Mos Def bitch." Nikoali stormed out Cassis room before he was to snap his neck. He hated that little dick sucker!

Cassis rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "Faggot." He muttered once more as he continued his homework. His dad did the deed of killing the Wunclear fucker off and is now building his empire. He too has some plans. He'll make Sirayah all his. He can persuade his father to like her, she was a fair skinned African beauty, and if her shade is close to white, hey…she's alright! He was going to use her as a tool to get at Freeman…still is, but once he's out the way, she'll be his for keeps. He has that…how do say…jungle fever? Hahaha. He laughed at himself for even thinking that. She was truly beautiful and so smart, why was she dating that arrogant bastard anyway? No matter! The Bryars were in town **BITCH**! And everyone better make way…

* * *

See, who says white folk ain't got problems? LMFAO!

R&R! Until Monday! 8D


	13. Chapter 12

LOL. Wow okay, there was a mis-communication in the last chapter, so I had to fix it for future readers lol

They aren't suspected, since the news was in the restaurant and did a live taping, Sirayah was hoping to be spotted in the background, which was why Huey called her selfish. lol Sorry about the typo, I fixed it. 8P

Sada: Lol, yeah, I trip myself out sometimes. =D I know. Poor Nikoali. :(

Paige: Dude. I use to stay on that Steve Wilkos lol. Loved that show. I now can never wake up early enough to catch it. LOL

Chellenic: No...no she doesn't. 8(

Music Moon Queen: Yay! Thanks

YoungKong: Ohh that's gonna happen real soon, real fast.

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Richard Bryars was rapidly monopolizing everything now, and Cassis was reaping the benefits. Everyday he'd come to school with a different car, for the different days of the week, you never saw him in the same car twice in one week. Ed the III really couldn't care less as long as he and his best buddy Gin Rummy still wreaked havoc across the city. Bryars was also taking care of people who suspected the foul play in Wunclears death, there was no choice. If you questioned, you were killed. There were no negotiations of money in exchange the swearing to secrecy.

He kept close ties on Nikoali, he didn't trust that bastard as far as he could throw him. He knew he didn't like him and would blow the whistle on him, so whenever he was out, he was being watched. He couldn't have a cell phone and all calls had to be on the house phone. Nikoali hated to be locked up like this. He was eighteen and didn't even have a fucking cell phone? What faggotry was this? Playing on his guitar, Cassis entered his room.

"Aye, Kurt Cobain wanna be, dad said to clean downstairs."

Nikoali completely ignored that bitch. He continued to play Coldplay's _God Put a Smile on Your Face._

"See, that's why father doesn't trust you now. Well, not my problem. Don't do as you're told and you'll get in trouble. That wouldn't bother me one bit."

"_God give me style, and give me grace. God put a smile upon my face_…" he sang, still ignoring him. Cassis knew that he was only doing that to piss him off, and it worked. He walked up to Nikoali, grabbed his guitar acoustic and smashed it against the floor.

"BITCH!" He yelled furious. Nikoali just looked at him and opened his mouth…and continued where left off.

"_God put a smile upon your face, ah yeah! Yeeeeah we can work It out I'm worse than you, yeah we can work it out I want it to, where do we go to draw the line? Your guess is as good as mine_." He laughed evilly as Cassis stormed out furious that he couldn't make him mad.

"This caged bird still sings." He stood up and grabbed his electric guitar and began playing another song.

"I'll get out my rusty cage….just you fuckers wait."

o0o

Cassis couldn't stand that little piece of shit! He wanted to choke him to death. He needed some fresh air, so he decided to go to the park. It was too of a pleasant Sunday afternoon to be pissed…but when she spotted Sirayah and…the 'thing' sitting under the biggest tree in the whole park, it just made his boil. It wasn't any other kind of tree either; it was one of those weeping willow trees. You know that talking tree in Pocahontas? Yeah, it looked like that. It was always be used as a picnic date spot because of its romantic effect, how the leaves would sway in the wind above you. He was laying on her lap as she was reading a book. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see Cassis walk up to them.

"Hey Sirayah, pleasant day isn't it?" She put the book down and smiled, "How's it goin?"

"Okay, things been pretty well." He finally decided to give Huey some acknowledgment.

"Your friend's asleep?"

"I'm her boyfriend and nah, I'm not sleep." He rolled on his side and sighed as he snuggled against her legs, eyes still closed.

_'This bastard thinks he's funny. Well…two can play at that game.'_ Cassis took a seat beside her.

"So you got your homework for Mr. Fondsworthy?"

"Yeah, he's so demanding man. He rejects a drawing he finds even the slightest flaw in it. I think I'll fail his class." She shook her head sighing.

"But ol' Huey here has been keeping me positive!" she ran her fingers through his soft lion's mane.

"Damn right. More ways than one." She lightly slapped his shoulder giggling.

"Anyways, so Cassis, how's everything been? Since the death of Wunclear I mean. Wasn't he friends with your dad or something?"

"Yeah, that was horrifying. We were having dinner with him; dad was on his way when he got poisoned…I can't believe someone would do such a thing."

Huey did the longest, deepest, and loudest snort he's ever had to make. That guy was so full of shit; it's a wonder how his eyes are green and not brown.

"And the way your dad sympathizes is to basically take his business over."

"**YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH**!" Cassis didn't mean to do that…he just hates it when people make a slide at his father. It was bad enough that he lived with someone who did it almost everyday; he wasn't going to let an outsider do it too. Huey sat up and turned to him.

"Come again?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the only one who thinks how fishy it is that as soon as that old fart dies, another old fart comes right on it." Sirayah really didn't see what was about to happen coming, but oh if she did, she would've taken Huey home before it could happen.

"Your mother is an old fart you stupid nigger."

Sirayah gasped loudly when she looked at him completely shocked!

_'OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK?'_ She thought as her mouth hung open. She was so surprised at him!

That was _**so**_ the wrong thing to do. Huey got up and beaten his ass so fast, it took her a minuet to register what was happening. He was punching the hell out of his face. Scared, she jumped up.

"Stop Huey…you're gonna kill him!" What Cassis said was truly out of line, but she didn't want Huey to go to jail over it. He continued to wipe the ground with Cassis. She grabbed his shoulders.

"C'mon! C'mon!" she gathered their blanket and basket and led the infuriated man to the car, leaving Cassis a bloody mess on the ground under the tree. His eyes were still set on fire. She decided to drive. For him to get a case of road rage right now, he'd probably rear end the person. Ugh….today was a good day too. After work, she and Huey went to Subway and spent the whole day under that tree without any problems. The ride was quiet. When they reached home she collapsed on the couch as Huey silently went to go change out his blood stained shirt. Kasey called.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ya-Ya. How's life with the Mr?" she grabbed the bridge of her nose.

"You won't believe what just happened let me meet you somewhere!"

o0o

Nikoali was in the kitchen washing the dishes when the back door was opening. Assuming it was Cassis, he paid it no mind. He did a short glance, but look back at the sight. Both of Cassis eyes were nearly swollen shut, his face was bloody, and his right arm were drenched in bruises, and the left was broken and was bandaged up. Who was the hero who kicked the fuck out of him? Who ever it was they did a JOB on Cassis, hell they did a work of art! Nikoali wanted to laugh in his face so bad, goddamn! He wishes he was there to see that! He would've uploaded it to YouTube. He wishes he could give the guy a medal of honor! Whoever it was, they were winning at life.

"Damn Cass, glad to see you breathing." He said, looking at his banged up brother.

"Fuck you." He limped to the living room; he wanted to hit Nikoali when he did this:

"ALL YOU DO IS WIN! I'm sorry, I was just hatin' on how clean you lookin!" he yelled, filling the kitchen with laughter. Damn who knew a Rick Ross song would finally be of use? More importantly, he knew he was in shit if Niko was able to get one in on him. While taking rest in his bed, not even trying to think about it, Nikoali bust open the door.

"Aye, Cass, Lil Wayne wants to know if…DID HE PICK THE WORLD UP AND DROPPED IT ON YO' FUCKING HEAD?"

"**GET THE FUCK OUT MY ROOM YOU DAMN RETARD**!"

"But I thought you liked Wayne!"

"_**GET OUT**_!"

Laughing his head off, Nikoali slammed the door, yelling and howling with laughter.

"KARMA BITCH!" he yelled. He was glad he didn't get mad at him breaking his guitar, hell! Someone broke him!

o0o

"Wow." Kasey said, while she and Sirayah walked together down the street. She was antsy about being around him after he got so mad, she decided to leave while he was still in the shower, she sent a text saying she was with Kase, and she'll be back home before it was too late. It was a warm night and they went to drink at a café slash bar when she told her the full story.

"Well in all honestly, the guy asked for it. You know better than to call the Shaolin master Huey Percival Freeman a nigger and expect to get off scott free. He's a wild Panther, don't fuck with him." She shook her head.

"I was so shocked and offended; I never thought I'd hear Cassis say such an ugly thing."

"Well his dad has been known to be racist, so the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." She took a sip of her latte. Sirayah frowned sadly.

"I know that after today, I can't ever talk to him again." She thought he was a nice person, just because his dad was funny like that, doesn't mean he had to be.

"So are you guys ready for the big day?" She asked her cousin excitedly, her and Ceez will be getting married next week.

"Ohhh girl. I'm more than ready. I'm so ready to begin my life with him. I love him girl, so very much." They continued to talk and after a hour, they left. As they were walking down the street to Kase's car, Kase spotted Jazmine, she was going to say hey when she noticed Riley not too long after. She raised an eyebrow and nudged Sirayah.

"Huh?" she gazed up from her phone, Huey had texted her.

"I just saw Riley and Jazz together, c'mon!" she grabbed her wrist and rushed over to the side of street they were on, but remained a good distance apart.

"Maybe she's hanging out with Cindy again and they're headed to her place or something." She shrugged, but Kace turned to her.

"Cindy lives on the opposite side. They are no where near that girls house!" they continued to follow them, well, Kase dragged Sirayah along. Once there were bushes near by, they scurried to them.

"That's her place…what the hell is he doing at her place?" Kase whispered. As if someone heard them, they kissed on Jazmine's door step. Kasey gawked as Sirayah just looked surprised.

This has been one fucked up day, **_what the hell was wrong with everybody_**? Is Woodcrest drowning in crazy people who don't think of consequences?

"Oh…my _God_…" Kasey said.

* * *

...Damn shit happenin' everywhere...Huey's personal life too busy to be freedom fighting! LMAO. R&R guys.


	14. Chapter 13

Boom! Here you go!

Paige: LOL. Yes, gon' head, take my ish! lol

Music Moon Queen: 8D Yep, he gon' get it.

Sada: Yes he was. :| I know poor Cindy

Chellenic: Yep they were caught

Charmed0401: Yep yep!

Ace: Uh-huh!

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD!**

* * *

Chapter13

Kasey was so flustered, she took Ya-Ya home with her, she meant to drop her off back at her house. When she pulled in the driveway, she threw her hands up.

"Did you see that? Did you see that? Did you SEE that?"

"What the fuck is wrong with that nigga?" she screamed as they went in the house. It was 11:30p.m and shit was STILL live around there. Sirayah just shook her head.

"I…don't know."

"We on some Jerry Springer shit! That's embarrassing when you **_know_** it isn't fake!" Kasey paced back and forth, thinking. She crashed on the couch beside her cousin.

"We have to tell them. Both Huey and Cindy."

"Fuck you if you think I'll tell Cindy. I'll tell Huey…but I can't now! He just got done whooping someone's ass, you think I'll break the chain even more for him to go KILL someone next?" They continued to squabble nervously about what to do. Both Cindy and Huey had fiery tempers, if both were mad, the world could very well be burned to the ground. Kinda sad that anger issues were something those two had in common. Caesar yawns as he walked around the corner.

"Damn, from upstairs, ya'll sound like some damn hens cackling. Brak brack brak!" He mimicked the sounds of hens clucking. Both of the girls frowned at him.

"Caesar! We are talking about something serious!" Kasey hissed. He sat in the loveseat.

"What?"

"Now….Ceez, we have to be tactful about this…"

"What?"

"Great care must be handled-"

"What the fuck happened?" he shouted.

"We saw Jazmine kissing Riley tonight!" Kasey blurted.

"…What the hell? Quit playing." He turned to Sirayah, who twisted her mouth to the side, he frowned hard.

"Shit, you're serious? What the hell?" He jumped up.

"NO! What are you doing?" Sirayah ran to him.

"I'm finna go tell my nigga!"

"**NO**!" Both girls screamed, throwing their hands up.

"Tact nigga! I just got through saying we need to have some damn tact! This is Cindy and Huey we're dealing with!"

"Plus, Huey had a bad day today." Sirayah rested her hand on his arm. "I need him to be calm as possible when I do tell him."

"Huey always have a bad day."

"Someone called him a nigger today, and I know you want to tell Huey ASAP…but he needs a break right now. I'm not saying not to tell him, I'm saying to wait at the appropriate time." Sirayah said.

"Damn… well okay…but in the meantime, his blood will be fucking his ex behind his back?"

"Pretty much." Kasey shrugged. She actually didn't know what else to say. Caesar shook his head. This was a mess! He was looking so forward to the wedding, everybody having a good time, but like always, a nigga gon' fuck it up. He can't look Huey in the face while knowing what he knew. Sirayah had best tell him soon, and that's what he told her.

"Who's gonna tell Cindy?" The room was silent, eyes falling on Kasey.

"What the hell? If anything, Riley should handle that one."

"You're the closest to her." Sirayah reasoned.

"Fuck all that noise, she likes you too." Sirayah groaned. Her phone then rang; she already knew it was Huey. She faced his friend.

"Let me tell him after the wedding."

"All right, that's allowable." She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you still with Kasey?"

"Mmhm, we went to her house, I'm actually about to head over to the house now."

"Okay, I got some gyros for us." She smiled, she actually liked that stuff. The name still sounds so weird though. Huey was easing her to be a vegan like him, but he knew it'd be a while for her to get use to not eating any red meat anymore.

"Okay, see you in a few."

"Bye, love you." He always threw her in a loop whenever he would say that. Always! Smiling ear to ear she nodded happily.

"I love you too!" She hung up.

"I know we'll be in a world of shit, but for now, let's sort of…ease them into the news." They nodded.

"…Damn! I still can't believe it!" Ceez said, shaking his head. Sirayah thinks she should pay Jazz a visit, not to fight or anything, but to tell her how selfish she was being, her and Riley. After Kasey dropped her off, she walked in her house. The smell of the gyros infiltrated her nose. She walked to the bar and saw Huey, who was of course shirtless, pouring Corona into two glasses.

"Hey." He looked at her with a small smile. She walked around the bar and gave him a hug from behind.

"Hey, you okay?" She kissed his back.

"Now I am." He said, handing her the glass of alcohol. While smiling slightly; she took a drink and sat at the bar where her gyro was waiting on her. She had a lot on her mind and made her high strung. After she's done with her food, a hot shower and sleep would do her mind some good.

"Long day huh?" Huey said after biting into his gyro. She nodded.

"Huey, I'm so sorry about-"

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. Bitch got out of line…and as the upstanding citizen whose use to disciplining animals, I reminded Bitch of his place." She laughed.

"Yeah you did." She shook her head. After a late dinner, she yawned.

"Ugh, I'm about to hit the shower."

"Oooh, we've yet to have one together." He wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a peck on the lips. She blushed.

"Yeah…I know." Her heart acted like it wanted to jump out her chest as they got closer and closer to the bedroom.

_'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! GET A GRIP! STOP FREAKING OUT! Stupid heart!'_ She scolded her self. She was getting her things together when Huey said.

"I'll get the water started." He walked in the bathroom. She heard the shower run and her heart sped up. She found herself going really slow. She pinched her arm, but not that calmed her nervousness. Biting her lip she stripped down and made her way to the bathroom. It was nice and steamy and warm. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a big sigh.

_'GO!'_ she screamed mentally. She took off her underwear and walked towards the shower door. Huey's outline was seen in the door and she closed her eyes, yanked the door open and rushed inside…while her eyes still closed. She was facing the door when she finally opened her eyes.

_'Okay! Think of this experience as…ripping a band-aid off really fast and pouring a whole bottle of alcohol on it!_'

She grimaced, that wasn't the analogy for this, it that was too painful! She turned around, only to have Huey push her against the wall and began kissing her as water from the shower head was hitting his back. He pinned her arms to the wall as he grinded himself against her. She broke the kiss to moan. She felt that coiling in her stomach again, and it was way worse than last time, maybe Huey pinned up against her naked had something to do with it. She clamped her arms around his neck as her breathing became faster and louder. Their kisses became more intense as his grinding became more furious. He hoisted her up and opened the shower door with his free hand and gently put her on the bed. His hands roamed where only his hands would go.

"I want you…but I'll only do it if you feel the same." His wine eyes looked into her beautiful grey orbs. She answered by pulling him back into a kiss. They made love that night, and Huey finally knew what it was like to feel completion, and he savored every minuet of it. From the day they met and up until that very point, Huey knew she'd be the one to make him feel completed. For so long he wanted to express what she did to him the only way he knew how…and it was invigorating. He has never experienced such high levels of euphoria in his life. Sirayah was his oasis, and he went there never wanting to come back down from his paradise, his high. She officially became a drug he was irrevocably addicted to.

o0o

That morning, Nikoali was cleaning his room. He was planning to go meet his friend Chris and Druex. They were the only guys in the city who were like him: hated the rich and thrived on music. He wanted to see if Druex could score him a job at the guitar store his dad worked at. He didn't want to use any of his father's blood money; he'd rather struggle for his new acoustic. Brushing his blond hair only to shake it and make it wild again, he tucked his hair behind his ears and walked out his room. Cassis was still immobile from the serious ass whoopin' that Huey Freeman gave him. He over heard him snitch and cry to ole' daddy about it. He almost laughed. Pussy. Straight bitch made. Huey seemed like Blade to Nikoali: the one epic black guy who's not to be fucked with. He just oozed the fact that he was in fact, a badass. And he liked him for it, no really; he wished he could tell Huey how much kicking Cassis ass meant to him. He didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but he hoped they wouldn't do anything to Huey. Cassis said Huey attacked him while talking to his girlfriend…hmm…knowing him, he probably did more than just that.

Nikoali made a pit stop to get some juice when Cassis himself wobbled on in.

"Bitch, where are you going?" Cassis spat.

"To a place where my ass won't get kicked."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME!"

"I'm minding my own business and won't get my ass kicked."

"Once I'm better, I'mma fix that."

"Ooooo! You gonna whoop me like you whooped Huey?" Nikoali continued to burn his bother. Cassis was seeing red. He hated his brother, he truly did. Not only did he look like mother, but the fact he was laughing at his distress made him seriously want to just stab him in those sky blue eyes of his.

"But really Cassis, why did he rough your ass up that bad?"

"I was talking to his girlfriend, and the homo got all mad about it." Nikoali raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"I do believe in jealousy, but I don't believe that's why he almost beat you to near death. You said something racist, didn't you?" Nikoali knew that he picked that up from father, and he'd be stupid to lie to his face about something so obviously left out. C'mon, he hated Cassis, but he also knew how the bastard was. He did fess up and told him exactly what he told Huey, which made him look at Cassis with full on disgust.

"Not my fault he went for the bait."

"Went for the bait? What the fuck? This isn't the internet. You fail as a troll."

"You're such a nerd, even for a white guy."

"Maybe. But….at least I didn't get the shit kicked out of me."

"Huh-huh, enjoy your insolence, but just remember, I won't hesitate to kill you. You aren't wanted here, you aren't loved here, and you should do us a favor and off yourself like Linda."

Nikoali frowned but picked himself back up.

"I won't die now, and you won't be the thing to kill me. You'll get enough of talking about people's mothers, retarded asshole." And he slammed the door behind him.

o0o

Sirayah sighed in bliss, last night was incredible. She was sad that she'd have to wash Huey's scent off her, but I guess that's why he left another red hickey on her neck; luckily she shared one of his off days and could spend the time icing the blood down. Smiling as she snuggled against his chest even closer, she realized something.

_'Shit, I almost forgot!'_ she frowned. She had to talk to him about Riley and Jazmine. Her extracurricular activities last night made her forget reality for a few hours. But oohhh, it was worth it. She peered up at his sleeping form. He was so adorable when he was asleep! She gazed up lovingly at him until-shit! She forgot something else! She wiggled out his hold, which made him frown and hold her tighter.

"Huey…I have to take my pill."

"_Mmhmmmffff_." He let her go, eyes still closed. After she took her birth control, she slid back in between the covers; Huey pulled her back into his chest. Laying there the wheels in her head began turning.

After seeing Jazmine with Riley like that, it really made her think as to why Huey would always say he didn't want love. She thought about the hardships they had and how it ultimately ended, and she finally realized something. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't the fact Huey didn't want to love anymore, he didn't want to be hurt again. Who ever does? In her realization, she saw just how _sweet_ Huey could be. He helped her get a job, he moved her into his place, and is even letter her use his car until she got her own…doing all of that without any hesitation. He's so…_nice_, why did Jazmine say all those things about him? Why would she do that? She could see why Huey doesn't like the world…it takes kindness for weakness, no matter how nice you are; only so many people would actually appreciate it. Sirayah would cut her arm off than to hurt the man who's done nothing but be helpful, honest, and loving to her.

She could tell Huey really didn't like to fight, and when they did, every once and awhile he'd look like a child who just got scolded. She remember the one time where she got offended at Huey for giving constructive criticism about a drawing she had to do for class. She yelled at him calling saying he was annoying, he looked at her with the saddest, hurt expression and left the living room. She should've seen his weakness then, but like Jazmine, she missed it. And she's so mad at herself for that. She doesn't ever want to treat him like Jazmine did, never ever.

It stung her heart to see that expression on his face, it was worse than him yelling at her. She'd rather him fuss; just don't ever look like that ever again. Emotional from her thoughts, she couldn't help a tear escape, she turned around in the bed so Huey wouldn't see her cry, but with the hearing of a Panther her slightest sniff woke him up. He sat up on his elbow frowning.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he stretched his hand over, making him face her.

"Oh…nothing I uh—I'm ummm…just so happy. You make a girl emotional boy!" she quickly wiped her face. She felt crazy with the jolted emotional transition she just went under.

"You sure? I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

"No! No! It's not that, jeez, that'd be a late reaction." She laughed, she did shed a tear of pain last night, but the pain didn't last long.

"Mmm." He laid back down, closing his eyes. Sirayah turned back around and rested her head on his chest.

"Sirayah…I love you…and I never thought I'd open my heart up again. I don't want much from you…all I ask is that you remain as you are…don't change on me. I need you to stay real with me. My love is too sensitive to be taken for granted again." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you too Huey and real is all I know. I'd never hurt you." She gave his chest a peck. And that was the truth. Huey trusted her enough to bare his soul out to her; to abuse that would be heartless. They just spent the day together after they freshened up. Huey wanted to go to the Hill and they did nothing but hold each other under the tree, enjoying the afternoon sunset and summer winds.

Simplicity at it's finest.

* * *

shit in next chap. lmao. R&R =D


	15. Chapter 14

Hello. More story for your eyyyyes.

Paige: Yes. Yes he is a very smoooth criminal *crickets* Hush. Don't say anything. lol

Youngkong: Heeeeey buddy no time no see!

Chellenic: Who knows...well I do but thats...not the point. LOL

Ace: Yep!

IMARealOG55: Thank you. 8D

Music Moon Queen: AWWWWW! lol

charmed0401: Yeah...OH WELL lol

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Sirayah watched as her favorite cousin said her vows, marrying Ceasar. She was so happy favorite cousin. Sirayah was an only child, but she saw Kasey as her big sister who lived in another home. When she was in New York, they'd write each other almost everyday. Once Facebook was created, they followed the upgrade. Seemed like no matter how far apart they were, they'd always be together. Cindy elbowed Sirayah smiling.

"That's gon' be you and Huey huh?"

"Hah…I don't know."

It was mind numbing talking to Cindy and it was sickening to see Riley. She was glad Jazmine wasn't invited, or she'd suffer fatigue, not like it mattered because she did feel some fatigue that day. By the time it was the reception, she was down right sick. Looking at Riley laugh and be so merry with Cindy literally made her sick. She plopped down in the chairs as soon as they went to the reception hall. Cindy sat next to her, gripping her wrist.

"Damn girl, you're pregnant aren't you?"

"No." She sighed. "I'm just really tired. Can you get me some water?" Her voice was faint. Cindy nodded as she hiked her bridesmaid dress up and trekked to get her water. Huey sat on the right side of her looking equally concerned.

"You've been looking flushed all day. You okay? The pill didn't catch all my kids did it?" She did didn't want to, she really didn't have the strength to laugh…but she cracked up.

"You're so retarded. No. I'm not pregnant."

"WHO'S PREGANT?" Kasey yelled.

"YOU'RE PREGANT! ALL RIGGGGHT HUEY!" Jerome held a glass up. Her friends crowed around the table.

"I'M NOT PREGANT!" She yelled. She received a collective_ 'Awwww'_ as everyone dispersed. She shook her head and layed on the table. Huey rubbed her back.

"What's wrong with you then?" she groaned. "I'm just tired."

"We can leave."

"No…I wanna catch Kase's bouquet…"

"If you aren't feeling well, I should take you home." Ohhh persistent man…

"If I drink some water, I'll be okay." Cindy sat in the chair to Sirayah's left and leaned to look at Huey.

"You knocked ole' homegirl up?"

"Shut up." Was all Huey told her; Sirayah was too out of it to say anything. Everyone but she and Huey danced.

"Huey, go dance."

"I don't dance."

"Aww, party pooper." She stood up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Huey stood next to her.

"Don't force yourself, you aren't feeling well. Please, we gave them the gifts, let me take you home." She glared at Riley who was dancing all on Cindy and felt sick all over again. She finally gave in and said her goodbyes to the newly wedded and crew…except for Riley of course and went home. Once she was home she stretched out on the couch. Huey tugged at her arm like a little kid trying to get their parent up.

"You need to get out that dress and in the bed. C'mon." he tugged at her; she did a laugh of exhaustion.

"I'm so tired Huey." That was a long day. She had her make-up done earlier that morning, had to take pictures with everyone, and stand nearly all day and as the cherry, she had to stomach Riley's existence as he talked to Cindy as well as Huey. She was drained that day. She managed to take a shower and dress in her nighties and went right to sleep as soon as her head hit the comfy black pillow. Huey kissed her goodnight before he went to sleep himself.

o0o

"Arrrgh." She yawned the next morning. Blech, she had to go to both school and work today. Huey was still asleep, slightly snoring. She slapped his back.

"Wake up." She called as she got out of bed. He just muttered something and continued his slumber. She felt much better today; maybe some sleep was all she really needed. She took her shower and dressed down in her favorite pinstriped suit. She was in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice when the revolutionist came in slapping her ass.

"That's for disturbing me." He smirked. God, this man never had to try to be sexy, he just was. She rolled her eyes.

"Haha! Enjoy your day off, but I will laugh as I have mine off. Oh, and when I get home, we need to talk. It's really important." She promised Ceez she'd tell him today, it was a deal. He nodded as he got some juice out the fridge.

"What is it about?" She bit her lip.

"Riley."

"What about him?"

"I said we have to talk about it when I get home." He arched his famous eyebrow.

"Okay, it can wait until you get home…but until then…" he sat her on top of the bar and as he kissed her, spreading her legs open.

"Hehehehe! Noooo! Huey, I don't have time for that." She laughed. "You're gonna make me late!"

"You always have time for me." He licked his lips.

o0o

_'Jeez!'_ Sirayah rushed into her class. Huey made her late! She fixed her hair as she got herself settled in her chair. It was almost suddenly when Cassis was in her face.

"Listen Sirayah-"

"Don't want to hear it." She held her hand up.

"I'm not racist!"

"Humph." She looked down at her work, ignoring him.

"Please, maybe I let the jealousy get the best of me."

"That has no excuse as to you calling Huey that word." She said still not looking at him. He sat next to her and tried to talk to her the whole…fucking 2 hours of class, which really set her off. She angrily shut her…well Huey's car door shut as she checked her phone. 2 texts from Cindy, she sent her some pics of the wedding via Facebook. Caesar and Jerome left comments on her picture.

_Caesar: 'Gawd, you look sick as hell'_

_Jerome: 'She pregnant brah.'_

_Caesar: 'For real? She said she wasn't!'_

_Cindy: 'Huey knocked home gurl up! Lmao'_ Sirayah cracked up and signed into her account.

_'Ya'll some niggas. I was sick! Not pregnant! LOL'_

She shook her head and proceeded to go to work. It was so lonely without Huey. She and some other new graphic artist, Tony Madi, really didn't like each other. He'd bitch about her drawings and would always fight with her over the decisions when it came to which logo design to use. Huey was about to lose his job over him one day, but they had to keep their personal life at the house. Tony was so snobbish about art, he was one of the reasons why this was one of the dicey choices she wanted to re-consider. He made her Thursday long. She and Huey only shared Saturday off, much to her dismay; he other off day was Monday. And the females really weren't all that either. They could sense something was going on between her and Huey and would look at her sideways whenever they'd walk in together. They tried not to make it so obvious, but it was hard for them not to be around each other all the time. They almost got caught by Tony when they were making out in the elevator, but Huey was smooth with it, he yelled, 'Get off me woman!' Ha. He was the one who couldn't control his desires, freak. She shook her head chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny? Your drawings? Yeah, they are pretty laughable." Tony snapped from his desk.

"Keep licking on my pearl Tony." She said flatly as she continued to draw.

o0o

Cindy felt something was up with Riley. He was incredibly distant lately. She thought he was still being a bitching for throwing the bachelorette party when he asked her not to. But…that was damn near forever ago and he was still trippin. The sex went from almost every night to…every two weeks or something. Nigga don't even smoke with a bitch anymo'! She ain't an insecure bitch, but…she was irked by his behavior. They're relationship was never perfect, but they managed to get the shit right at the end of the day. Now it seems like he never want to talk. She gazed over to him on the couch as he just sat there blankly looking at the TV.

"Aye Riley…" She only ever called him by his name when she was being serious.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with us? Why you so distant from me?"

"Nothing…I dunno." She sighed in irritated.

"Then how come you never hang out with me, how come you never fuck me anymore?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I just ain't been feelin' like it. Damn, get off my dick."

"I can't get off something I haven't been on. There's someone else, isn't it?" She frowned as her blue eyes began to blaze. Riley rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth.

"There you go, always accusin' somebody of cheatin'." Without notice, she yanked his cell phone that rested on the side of his leg and ran to her room and locked the door behind her.

"CINDY! WHAT THE FUCK NIGGA! GIVE ME MY FUCKING PHONE! NOSY BITCH!" But in all actuality, he was nervous; she will find the shit he's been hiding in the dark for the past four months now. Cindy went to his inbox and the very first thing she saw made her stomach boil with so many emotions: betrayal, fury, hurt, and the taste for blood. It was a picture message of Jazmine wearing nothing but a thong!

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Cindy screamed at the top of her lungs. Riley was quiet now as Cindy howled in agony from her room.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! BOTH OF YOU!" She opened her bedroom door and began hitting him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!" She yelled at him. Sure he did her wrong, but to do damn blood like that was fucking…_insane_!

"Get the fuck out!"

"Cindy let me explain-"

"I'on wanna hear anymore of your lies! Get the fuck out!" she pushed him out the house. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Huey.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Huey, I won't tell you why I called you." Before she tossed the fucker out, she forwarded that picture the little slut sent to her phone.

"I'll just forward it to you."

**Oh hell.**

* * *

What did the author say to the story?

**-slap- I'M USIN' A CLIFFHANGER BITCH!**

R&R =D**  
**


	16. Chapter 15

You know what? This would have been posted yesterday...but let me tell you about this shit! I almost had a nigga moment with these ghetto BayBay kids last night. They were kicking and banging up against the wall, to the point where my FAVORITE -GLASS- Treble cleft clock almost fell! The cops had to get them to stop and sit they asses down somewhere. THEN, some stank ass bitches was looking at me sideways as I went to work today. I swear, I need to move. The projects are NOT for me. Nope.

...Ahem. Well that was my rant. Now...on to people I actually like. =D lol

PureAngelEyes: She was getting around to doin it! lol

Ace: *sings* And when you dare to dream, dreams come true over the rainbow...

Music Moon Queen: I KNOW! lol

Paige: He is sexy because he is Huey Freeman. DUH! LOL 'flaunting around his faggotry' See, this is why I fucks with you! lol

Charmed0401: Yeah, she en' make it. LOL

Schweetpea1870: Thank you! I try, I really do. =D

Chellenic: Yes ma'am.

YoungKong" Yep.

Sada: Yes he is! Let's see what all happens!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Sirayah stretched in her seat. It was 6:30 now, four more hours until she'd be off from work. She mentally prepared for the conversation she'd be having with Huey about Riley. She hates that it even has to happen. She turned to the sunset out the window and sighed. She wasn't looking forward to breaking the news.

Well, she's in luck because she no longer has to. She also didn't know just how many calls and texts her phone was getting inside of her purse.

o0o

Granddad gawked at his youngest grandchild. He would pull this kind of stunt when Joyce was away at her aunt's funeral, leaving him by himself. He was really at a loss of words. What words were there to describe the pure shit that will happen? What can he possible do to ease the train before it's wrecked?

"Riley…_why_?" was all he finally asked. Riley was sweating bullets.

"I fucked up bad granddad, I know! But I know no one will believe me when I said I stopped before I got to-well I stopped and she had sent that picture to me! I was gonna delete it but she got my phone!"

"Why did you do that boy? Don't you know that an outsider should never be first in front of family? Never." He shook his head. It wasn't like the boys were incredibly close, but that gave him no reason to sleep with his ex. As he raised them, he saw just how unstable Huey and Riley's relationship were. But with Huey, he was just aggravated at his behavior, while Riley just…well…was Riley. As they got older they were more eye to eye, but after this, it was all back to square one with them, if they were even a place to start anymore.

"I got problems granddad. I never think of anyone but myself…I can't even respect my brother." Riley sat on the couch and gripped his head with his hands.

"I made my bed…it's time I lie in it." Granddad felt sorry for him when he was distracted by his cell phone ringing upstairs.

"Shit, I didn't mean to leave my phone up there. I think it's Joyce." Riley helped him up out his favorite chair.

"You better make things right with Huey boy, he's the only brother you got!" He made his way to his room. When he sat down on his bed and started to call Joyce back, his heart jumped as he heard the front door from downstairs being thrown open. He wasn't Riley…but he could feel the fear from upstairs. He gripped his phone as his hand began to shake.

"_**YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT**_!" He heard Huey scream. His voice was laced with so much hate, granddad was afraid he'd seriously hurt him, but he didn't want to go back down stairs. In a panic, he called the only other person that he could think of. He flinched and jumped as he heard the violence going on downstairs.

o0o

Carmicheal, Jerome, and Kasey were holding Cindy back from Jazmine. She called Kasey who in turned called the boys. Kasey knew it'd be Caesar manning Huey across town as they handled the bloodhound right here.

_'Gee, Sirayah picked a great time to be at work.'_ She had to explain to the irate woman the reason why she couldn't take any calls or texts was because she was at work. They were all completely blind sighted by this! She knew Sirayah hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Huey the **RIGHT** way. Damn it, **NO** kind of tact was used for this **AT ALL**. Everyone was scattered around trying to stop two people from killing these two. Cindy yanked her arm out Jerome's hold and stared at Jazmine who stood outside on her porch.

"You know what? I'm not gonna hit you. I don't want my hands to touch your dirty self. You know what Jazmine? You're a low, sick, pathetic person. What happened to you? What happened to the considerate, nice Jazmine that I use to know? I don't even think you know who you are anymore!" Jazmine continued to stare blankly at her old friend.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself! You let those two miserable bitches talk you into leaving Huey, you let your selfishness take a man that wasn't even yours, and you're jealous of another woman that's in your place now. How does it feel to know how much of an ass you made out of yourself? How does it feel to learn you made yourself into the miserable bitch that you can't even stand to look at in the mirror?" Cindy's verbal lashing was more cutting than any physical hit can ever do. Jazmine cried right there on the porch, Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Spare the crocodile tears, you should have thought about all that before you made the choices you made…" she turned to leave…but before running up to her and slapping her to the ground.

"And now I need to wash myself of you." Cindy turned on her heels and left with her friends following her. She was done fighting for the day…the hurt finally set in by the time she saw Jazmine. They were once really close as kids, really…then Chardonnay and Sherell came and completely changed her. Jazmine was already so frail and unsure about herself, and those two just fucked her up completely. She ignored her, and even laughed when Chardonnay called her a 'wigger' back in highschool. She whooped her ass of course, but what really stung that Jazmine laughed. She laughed. Even when she and Huey broke up, she secretly hoped that it'd be a wake up call to Jazmine that life didn't have to be the way she was making it out to be!

Huey wasn't being a harsh bastard to her all those years, he was trying to tell her that it was the real world, shit like that will happen. They really tried to let her know she was fine the way she was and she wouldn't listen. Now, she ruined herself, she ruined their friendship, and Huey and Riley's relationship. Cindy just sat in her car as Jerome drove it. She was done yelling and fighting, for the first time in her life, people actually drained her of her will power. She just wanted to forget the world right now.

Carmicheal and Kasey were in the backseat, sitting quietly. He texted her phone.

_'That went well!'_

_'The day isn't over yet.'_

_'Fuck I know right? I know Ceasar wished his work load was as brief. I know a nigga is grieving right now.'_

o0o

"HUEY STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Ceasar yelled as Huey's hands was tightly gripped around Riley's neck. Riley's eyes looked liked they were gonna pop out of his skull. Ceasar pulled the demon possed man off him.

"You're never satisfied with anything are you? What? You gonna fuck Sirayah too? You stupid bitch!" Huey kicked Riley square in his jaw, making his head spin as he coughed out blood.

"You're the most selfish, backstabbing piece of garbage I've ever had the misfortune to know. You're just like our father: A nothing that was born nothing and will die a nothing!" Ceasar held him back from injuring Riley even more, he shoved him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He yelled at him. Meanwhile upstairs, the terrified elderly man was once more calling Sirayah.

o0o

Sirayah yawned. Finallly it was break and she dug into her purse and cut her phone on. What she saw astounded her. 45 text messages, 40 missed calls, and 10 voicemails. She felt this smoldering feeling in the pit of her stomach. Texts varied from Kasey to Cindy. When she looked at the missed calls, she saw that granddad was among the ones that called.

_**'SHIT!'**_ she mentally screamed, just then, her phone rang, it was granddad.

"Hello?" she answered urgently.

"Oh thank God, you finally answered…look Huey is really mad and I'm really scared and I don't know-" Sirayah could hear yelling in the background. She sunk in her chair. She knew what was going on. Fuck! She was going to be the one to tell him, who the fuck told him before she could?

"Granddad? You okay?"

"Please get here before he kills him!" she gritted her teeth. "I'll try granddad." She grabbed her purse and ran to her Supervisor, Ms. Franka.

"Ms. Franka please, I was wondering if I can leave work…now? It's a family emergency. My…brother has been in a terrible accident."

"Hmmm…well…I'd really like for you to be around…you bring so much life around here…but you can go."

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"Yes, now take your sexy ass on before I changed my mind."

Sirayah's smile faltered for a split second as she turned to leave. She was a well known lesbian around the work place. She has nothing against it, but that didn't mean she wanted the attention. Getting in the car, she fidgeted her phone as it rang suddenly. It was granddad.

"Granddad? I'm on my way." She said as she was driving.

"Please. I can't take anymore of the yelling."

Sirayah pulled up to the house and got out the car. When she opened the door, Huey was across the living room from a badly beaten Riley and was being held back by an exhausted Caesar, who really wanted to cry of joy when she came in. Huey's head snapped in her direction and pushed the tired man away and stood in front of her.

"THIS was what you wanted tell me?"

"Yeah I-"

"When did you learn of this?"

"Three days before the wedding, I wanted you to have a good time; I wanted to tell you better than…whoever told you. I was going to tell you when I got off from work tonight..."

"No one told me. A goddamn picture message did. So you thought it'd be a good idea to wait until _forever_ to tell me?"

"It's not like that, of course I was going to tell you, you already had a hard time-"

"Save it." He walked past her, only to return.

"Give me the fucking car keys." She silently handed them to him as he snatched them away from her. Riley struggled to get up as Caesar was collapsed on the couch, tired as fuck. She sat in on the stairs as Riley limped over to her, sitting next her. He was bloody and bashed, but he still found the time to want to talk.

"Sorry." He said in a raspy voice. She stared blankly at the door ahead of her.

"I always ruin everything…I know you don't want to hear this from me but… I understand why you waited to tell him…you're not as bad as me. You meant well." Granddad stood in the hallway upstairs. It was over with.

She just sat there dejected, disgusted, and sad. Caesar rolled over and sat up on his elbows.

"Damn that shit was rough. You want to stay over at our place Ya-Ya?" he asked. She just nodded. He frowned up sadly at her. Caesar took over to the house, and she went up to her old room…well her soon to be again room. She threw her body on the bed.

_'All my stuff is at Huey's place.'_ She thought sadly. Kasey knocked on the door before coming in. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Huey's mad at me." She sobbed as she buried her head into her pillow.

"It's not your fault…it's not like you knew this would happen. Shit was unexpected, as is life." Kasey sighed as she scratched her head.

"I had to tell Cindy I waited too, she was pissed, but she forgave me. Trust me, Huey will too."

"Huey is nothing like Cindy." Statement of the century, but Kasey remained hopeful.

"You went further than Jazmine ever went when it comes to Huey, give the ol' raging Panther some time, he'll cool off soon enough." Sirayah sighed.

"I need a toothbrush and stuff to sleep in." she said. "Can I borrow your car to go to Wal-Mart?"

"Sure thing honey!"

Sirayah went t the store to get the stuff she needed for her night over Kasey's. This has got to be the worst day ever. Laying her bed, Sirayah couldn't help but to cry all over again. She was suppose to be cuddled up with Huey sleeping, taking in his Axe body wash as his muscled arms wrapped around her, making her feel nothing short of protected. She was cold in that lonely bed. She felt lonely period. The blank empty walls were of no help. This wasn't her home anymore; her home was on Emerald Park Drive. Looking at the clock's blaring red numbers, it read a mere 11:30. The night was nowhere near being over! She shut the lights off and slept.

o0o

_'More than a lover, more than a woman, more than another, I'll be more than a woman.'_ Aaliyah blared through Sirayah's sleep. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand clumsily. Her eyes burned as she read it was 3:30 in morning!

"Who the fuck is calling my phone this late!" She growled.

"Where are you?" Huey asked calmly, making her gather herself.

"Huey! I'm so sorry! I uh…I'm over Kasey's." she wiped the sleep from her eye.

"Ok, I'm coming to get you." He said.

"…Oh...okay." she hung up and got her things together. She sent Kase a text saying she was gone and went downstairs to the living room. Once she saw Huey's headlights she quietly closed the front door behind her and walked to his car. The ride home was silent, but on the inside, she was happy she was going home. When they got in the bedroom, she ran like a faucet.

"Huey I'm so sorry I know I should have told you sooner! I was just-" Huey cut her off with a kiss.

"Just shut up and make it up to me." He dragged her down to the bed.

* * *

...R&R folks!


	17. Chapter 16

Well. Here you go. Nothing more...nothing less! SHABANG! Also...greeting from my flower adorned laptop! Yes, I got a new girly computer. I'm in love with it. lol...I just wanted to share. :] Hope you all been living well.

Kong: Who? Me? -looks around innocently- And I'll give you the most honest answer: I don't see him believing in God, as a person who goes by all logical, I don't think he would. Not saying it's _not possible_, but that's my thoughts on his character. I don't try to be like everyone else. I really see how Huey acts and thinks. I mean, in all actuality he _is_ a sadist person. In the comic strip, he asked actually asked Caesar what was wrong in taking joy in other people's suffering. I must say, me and Caesar had the same facial expression. LOL. Not to say he's a bad person or anything, I'm saying it is what it is. lol.

Charmed0401: Thank you! Nope. I'd do it too. LMAO

PureAngelEyes: Thank you for the thumbs and cookies! =D Much obliged!

Schweetpea187:LOLHe tried to run...no dice. LOL

Music Moon Queen: Yes, holy mushrooms indeed! And yes, I like you! Why wouldn't I? =D

**Disclaimer: Don't own the BD!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Huey was awake before Sirayah was, he was up and about making breakfast for the two of them. When she finally appeared, she yawned and sat at the bar.

"Hey." He called over his shoulder.

"Morning." She said. They didn't do any kind of talking last night, Huey's mutters and grunts of explicates really didn't count, she put her chin on in the palm of her hand.

"Want to talk about yesterday?" she asked. When she got no answer, she went on and talked about it.

"Look, I didn't say anything as quickly because it happened around the time that whole Cassis ordeal. I didn't feel like coming to you with even more strenuous news would make you feel any better." He set their plates on the bar and walked out the kitchen and sat beside her.

"I already forgave you…I wanted to stay mad at you, but at the same time I missed you. " He sighed.

"And I appreciate you trying to ease my nerves, but this is me you're dealing with, bad news to me is normal, I'm thrown off when something good happens. I understand why you did it, didn't like It, but I do understand it." It was silence again before Sirayah spoke up.

"How do you feel? Really?"

"You know…I feel…I don't even know. I wanted to kill Riley, but I couldn't…I wasn't even as mad at him as I was with Bitch…at the end of the day…he is still my fucking brother." Huey reflected.

"I don't want to talk to him for a while though…I still need to…accept that it even happened. If I were to talk to him now, I'd just get mad again." He shook his head as he finished off his breakfast, as so did Sirayah.

"So, everything's aired out now?" Sirayah asked happily, to which he nodded.

"Good!" she smiled. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She knew Huey would reconnect with Riley soon enough, everyone had to heal from it, best to take it one day at a time. They sat on the couch together watching the news. Richard Bryars was monopolizing more of Ed Wunclears estate, and more state officials were popping up dead, being replaced by officials associated to him.

"I don't like this; he's literally starting to take this town over. But just like white people to get away with murder." She turned to him.

"You really think he's doing all this?"

"Of course. Him and his shit stain son will be caught eventually."

"Hehehe. You'll never call him by his real name, will you?"

"His real name is Bitch." She shook her head and laughed. That was her Huey.

o0o

"No Huey! I don't like martial arts!" Sirayah whined. He took her to the dojo he often uses to workout at. He wanted to teach her some moves and she was refusing. She liked to watch fighting but she didn't want to do any of it! Leave it to Bruce Lee….Jet Li…Jim Kelly. All those people can do it, not her. This will be the last time she let Huey decide what to do on their day off together. Out of all the things to do, he wants to fight…physically.

"They will be simple defensive moves."

"Do I look like a Dragonball Z character? No!" He folded his arms.

"Why are you being difficult? This is like when I had to literally throw that Hello Kitty shower curtain out."

"Please don't bring that back up; I still can't believe you made me get rid of it!"

"What the fuck I look like taking a shower with that shit?"

"No one would know about it!"

"Yeah, the people that visit would so disregard the pink curtain with white cat heads and hearts all over it. Come now. Let's practice these moves." He rolled his eyes as she pouted. Seriously, she was impossible sometimes! She was wearing her black yoga pants that had red stripes going down on the sides with the matching red tank top. She walked to the other side of the room, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Teach me…damn it." She mumbled under her breath. She took her black band around her wrist and pinned her hair in a lose bun, taking her locks off her shoulders. She watched as Huey showed her the different stances and explained how to parry punches. She was to repeat the moves, doing them as he did. He nodded in approval.

"Good, good, good. Now, let's have a sparring match, to test your speed."

"HUEY! Pleassse no! You'll hurt me!"

"No I won't." He tore off his shirt and stood in a fighting position. She gulped. It was hard to concentrate with Huey shirtless; she thinks he's doing on purpose.

"Don't be so distracted, my eyes are up here." He smirked. She frowned at the teasing male. He charged at her, he was impressed at how fast she dodged most his punches.

"You have a lot of potential. I'm impressed."

"Well I did live in Brooklyn most of my life….some self defense is necessary."

"Try to come at me." He said, backing up. She just stood there.

"Now."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Now."

"OKAY!" She huffed. She released another sigh as she readied herself to attack. She went at Huey and tried to do the spin kick he showed her, but he grabbed her by the ankle and threw her over his shoulder, he didn't throw her too hard though.

"You were a little slow there, try again." She got up, mad. She didn't even like to lose to him in Mortal Kombat, Huey always had a way to bring out her competitive nature. She narrowed her eyes at him at she threw three punches before landing a kick to his chest, making him stagger backwards.

"Wow, getting mad ain't it?" he smiled, "All that losing finally getting to you?"

"Just like you to talk shit Freeman." She smiled. They continued to spare off.

o0o

"Aye Richard, Mr. Fargis wants to know when he will have his cut of the money." Fargis was his inside man in the treasury office that he will soon have his son Cassis take over, moving up as mayor of Woodcrest. He has been silently building his empire, but in the process made sure all ties that lead to him would be cut and burned. No one can prove he's picking of all those people. But he knew Fargis would be a nitpicker, he shouldn't have included him in his plans.

"Tell him to stop threatening me; I could easily frame him for the murder of ." He said uninterested. He had so many plans, so little time, and even less patience for fuckers that would ruin it.

"Understood." Said Larry, who his main man in crime, he was the only one he could ever really trust outside of Cassis. After he left, his son came in.

"Ahh Cass, sup?"

"Hey, so what's up with everything?"

"Well, all is making way for you to become mayor as we speak. Sure, you're young as hell, but you know I got the dough and strings to make people by-pass that." He faced him in his chair.

"I know you won't let that shitter Freeman go scot free after what he did, I'm surprised you haven't said anything else about it, I'm even more puzzled you didn't let send my men after him."

"He's reserved for me dad. I will get him soon enough, don't you worry." He nodded.

"I trust you won't disappoint me. Where's your no good brother?" He asked flatly as he took out his favorite brand of Cigars out his mahogany drawer, lighting one up.

"At work, you know at that guitar shop, he should be home in an hour." Nikoali was now working at Guitar Central with the rest of his dork friends. He was still being under surveillance, so it wasn't like they were afraid of him running off to the cops or something.

"Ugh, him and Linda and that damn music shit. He'll never have a rock band, don't you stop fantasying about that shit at age ten?" he and Cassis laughed.

"He's a man child dad, I bet he's never gotten any ass anyways." They both laughed.

o0o

"You should have seen him! He was all bloody and shit! I took a picture of him" Nikoali laughed as he showed Chris and Druex the badly beaten Cassis.

"Ha! That's what the idiot get. What he do?" Druex asked.

"He called my hero Huey the 'n' word." The gasped.

"Dude! Really? Yo I heard stories about Huey Freeman man; I'd never fuck with him." Chris said throwing his hands up.

"I know, but Niko, don't you think you should report your dad already?" Druex asked, Nikoali pointed to the black truck outside the shop.

"I would have a long time ago, but as you can see, that's why I'm being followed, hell that's why I don't have a cell phone." Chris and Druex were the only ones who knew about Nikoali's tragic life and were bound to secrecy.

"That's so fucked up. Maybe you can report him, and go live in another city. You want to leave Woodcrest for New York anyways, me and Chris can save up on plane tickets and we can leave and start our band." Nikoali nodded enthusiastically. Though on the inside, he felt like a kid with all these fleeting ideas, he was pessimistic about that even working. Mom wanted to leave…but she never had the chance to. The reality of it was that he could get all three of them killed trying to do that. It was now time to close the shop and they were standing outside as Druex locked up.

"Man, I can't wait to go to New York, and get started on our own music." Chris yelled excited. Nikoali just stood around looking blankly until he saw the most beautiful woman he's ever seen! Her strawberry blonde hair was glossy as well as bouncy and she had the complexion of Swiss cheese. Her figure was so…ugh! She was sexy point blank.

"Uhm….I'll be right guys." Nikoali walked across the street to where his muse was." Once her emerald eyes met his, he was almost speechless.

"Hey! My name's Nikoali…I was wondering if you'd….like to get to know each other." Her face scrunched up and she turned away from him.

"I don't even know myself, how would I tell you anything?"

"Well, wanna find out together?" she laughed.

"You don't want to get involved with me…I'm no good."

"I don't care." He said. She was still smiling at him.

"What do you want?"

"Well I'd settle for your name."

"Jazmine. Jazmine Du'bois." He smiled, he was in love already.

"Nikoali!" he turned to see his….body guard's call to him.

"Give me your number, I'll call you." She pulled out her cell and began calling off her number, and she asked for his.

"I uh…don't have one. BUT, you can hit me up on Skype." He smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't you have a phone?" She arched an eyebrow.

"If you keep in contact, I'll tell you. Bye!" he hugged her and ran to the car. She stood there in a daze at the blonde, blue eyed young man. She never seen eyes so blue and they seemed to look right through her, she tried to shoe him off, but she knew she wanted his attention for a while. Yeah…they'll meet again.

* * *

=O...R&R


	18. Chapter 17

Damn. Where I been? lol. Hey all. Another addition. Yey. Let's get it on!

Chellenic: Yus. Let's see where that will lead. =o

Music Moon Queen: Jazz said...well...uhm...HI 8D lol

Paige: Yes, yes they are =D

Ace: Aww, thanks! 8D.

Kong: Lol...I was just answering the question. I didn't get offended and yes. He's a fast worker. Ha.

Charmed0401: Who knows. 8O

Pensive Jade: Thank you! 8D. Yeah, I notice that about myself, I am working on it!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BD**

Chapter 17

It felt like eternity for Cindy. She hasn't spoke to Riley for months now. Seems like the weather synced with her mood: hot to cold. It was a crisp November in Woodcrest, and it was looking like it'd be colder without a person to stay warm next too. Sirayah was keeping her company over her house, Kasey was too busy being a wife to hang out like she use to. She sat in her black bean bag chair, sipping her Corona through a green straw as she watched Sirayah play on her X-Box.

"You're lucky, you know that?" She turned her head to face the blonde.

"You don't ever have to worry about Huey cheating… he's one of the good ones." She sighed and swished the alcohol around in the bottle. After thinking, she continued.

"Riley's been calling…I haven't called him back. Do you think I should forgive him?"

"This is the first time I heard you without your ghetto accent."

"Bitch! I'm being serious damn it!" she smiled. Sirayah was a cool person, she could trust in her, she wasn't as morally disturbed as Jazmine was, and she always tried to make life a glass half full, rather empty.

"Well, that's not up for me to decided Cindy, that's between you and Riley."

"Huey still not talking to him yet?"

"No." she shook her head. Cindy nodded. "Oh…well…maybe I still need to think on it some more…" Cindy missed Riley like crazy though. She wanted to hear what he had to say, but half her didn't want to yet. What was there to say? What words could excuse such a careless, selfish action? What could be done from here? Unfortunately she didn't want to picture a life without the boy, no matter how much he hurt her. He had some crazy hold over her heart, ever since they were young. She loved to play basketball with him, as well as being a bad ass kid along with him. They were Bonnie and Clyde, always getting into shit, always having fun together. Riley was that exciting spark that could always keep her going, she knows she won't find that in anyone else, there's no point in looking. Riley made it to where there could be no other for her.

"I miss him badly girl, you have no idea!" she groaned as she threw her hand back. Looking at her ceiling, she knew it wouldn't be long before she'd go running back to him…like always.

"Forget or forgive? C'mon Sirayah, quit being so indifferent, you sound just like Huey."

"You can forgive, but never forget. Trust is hard to gain, and easy to lose. Choose wisely and you'll see the answer."

"…Fortune cookie lookin' ass girl." Cindy laughed.

"Heeey, you wanted advice!" she grinned. Cindy nodded. Yeah, she thinks it's about time her and Riley really sat and talked.

"You a good friend Ya-Ya. I mean that." After Jazmine, Cindy swore she'd never have a female to call 'friend'. But she could tell Ya-Ya was a gem.

"Ay yo Sirayah…I trust yo ass…don't fuck me over."

"Of course not…that's gay." They both laughed and spent the rest of the evening together.

o0o

Jazmine gripped her sides of her brown Ed Hardy jacket that had a tiger on the back. It was crazy to out at night, especially at these jaw freezing temperatures. But she wanted to see Nikoali again…he said he'd be at the Warick Stone park, waiting for her. She saw her breathe in front of her as she walked. Her heart paused when she saw him sitting on the bench, like he said he would be. She was stunned at what he wearing. Ripped up jeans with an opened black and white checkered flannel shirt with a exposed white undershirt. He was smoking a joint when she took her seat beside the alluring male.

"Dude…aren't you cold?" she asked with her arched eyebrow. His icy blue eyes glistened as he smiled.

"No, I'm pretty sung." He took a puff of his Mary Jane before passing it to Jazmine, whom accepted it. They sat, talked, and smoked for awhile. Jazmine couldn't believe it, it was relaxing and yet, she found her stomach back flipping. His aura was casting an unspoken spell on her. What he said broke her from her thoughts.

"Let's go over to my home away from home…we can continue our escape there." He stood up and reached his hand out for hers, which she quickly took.

Nikoali managed to slip away from his hellhole house after wanting to meet his strawberry blonde muse once more. He was heading to his mothers old day house. She kept it a secret, not even the two ass wipes knew about the mini retreat his mother built up before she died. It was there place to be happy; it was just him and his mother. It was secluded from all the other houses; it looked more like a cottage than an actual house, but whatever. When they reached it, he turned on the dim lights and led them to the cream colored sofa. It was a toasty little place; Jazmine liked the simple design of the inside.

"Wow, this is pretty neat." She smiled.

"Yeah, mom and I would come here. She's dead." Jazmine head whipped her head to face him. Wow, she literally ran away from her parents once she started college. She was living with Chardonnay for a while before getting her own apartment. She could count on her fingers when counting how many conversations she's had with her parents. They'd always call, sometimes she'd answer, and sometimes she wouldn't. She honestly can't answer with a straight face why she's treating her parents that way, it could be of how much of a sloppy mess she made herself out of, and was ashamed of it.

"I'm sorry." She frowned. He nodded.

"Yeah…I'm a caged bird Jazz…you wanna know why I have no cell phone? Why I had to sneak out to see you?" Jazmine pursed her lips and nodded. He rolled himself up another dose of the Jane and told her everything, from his tyrannical, abusive father, to Cassis who's turning into his carbon copy, and to his love of music. She was shocked. He was the one who had it hard! And her she was sitting, loathing herself over the most stupid things. It intrigued her on why wasn't he…like her.

"How are you able to deal with all that?" she asked. He smiled faintly.

"Music. Music is my world away from this one…everyday…every night my guitar would keep me sane." He rested his head on the couch and faced her.

"What's your story Ms. Jazmine?" she snorted. Her story. Hers was done entirely because of her.

"I'm a selfish little no body…I have no friends...no real friends, and all my hardships could have been avoided. I'm a bitch." It was true…why deny it. She didn't have to fuck Riley, but she did. She didn't have to screw Cindy like she was never a friend, but she did. Huey meant well by telling her the truth, she knew it, but chose to spite him anyway. She didn't have to attempt to plant the seed of doubt in Sirayah's mind…but she did it out of jealousy. Why sugarcoat it? Sure, it's mighty late to have Huey's teachings kick in…but better now than never right?

"I slept with two brothers, hurt a friend, and was so jealous of this girl I couldn't…no I chose not to see straight." She frowned.

"Now why would you want to deal with a girl like me? I'm no good." Nikoali pulled her into a kiss.

"I don't care. None of that matters to me." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. She laughed, almost evilly.

"You don't care you could be used?"

"I want you to use me for whatever; no one said you have to love me." Nikoali said gazing into her emerald orbs. He fell for this mullatto goddess hook line and sinker. She could've said she killed people and he still would want her. Jazmine stared at him.

"You're weird."

"You're beautiful." He pulled her into another kiss.

o0o

Sirayah was in a rush that morning. She was running late to the class to where she had to turn in her semi-final project! She was wearing her form fitting black turtleneck that had a gold chain around her waist, with her acid washed jeans and her favorite black high-heeled ankle boots. She was throwing on her jacket as Huey stood in her way at the door.

"C'mon Huey! Now is not the time to play!" Huey smirked.

"You're forgetting something." She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips. When he still didn't move, she frowned.

"Huey, you're stupid if you think I'll have the time to give you any ass now."

"Ha. No. You're leaving your work on the couch." She turned her head and sure enough, the main ingredient to her day where sitting comfortably on the couch. After retrieving her cargo, she looked at her teaser.

"…Thanks." She felt him slap her ass as she left.

"You'll be giving me some when you get home." He called. She laughed as she got in the car, he was stupid sometimes. When she reached school she entered her class. No one but Cassis was there. Ignoring him, she sat at her usual seat. She was in shock when she felt him tightly grip her shoulders, keeping her seated.

"Now, because we're in a public place…I think I can say we shouldn't make too much of a scene."

"Get the fuck off me, what's your problem?" She snapped at him.

"You're my problem. I love you, and you don't seem to return my genuine sentiment."

"No I don't. Get off."

"You're in no condition to call the shots. I however am. If you don't settle down, I'll have your grade to become mysteriously…low." She gasped as she looked up at him.

"You and your dad ARE paying people off in this city!"

"Prove it. Anyways, I'm not here to talk about grades and the city, I'm here to discuss us."

"There is no us."

"If you want that fucker Freeman to remain outside of jail, there will be." She gave him the most incredulous look. Blackmail? Really?

"I can have him arrested for his little…hand crazy stunt he pulled on me, but if you do as I ask, he can remain free."

"That was **_YOUR_** fault. You called him one of the most ugly racial slurs and you wanted him to just forget it?"

"Verbal assault doesn't constitute physical. Now…on to what we're discussing." She snatched her shoulders away and stood up.

"Huey nor I are afraid of you and your goon father. Try to fuck with us, and the only people who will go to jail will be you and your wretched father!"

"I see you want to play hardball." He smiled and went back to his seat as more students as well as the teacher walked in.

"I can do hardball." He winked at her.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Damn you cliffhangers! Well...do your stuff guys!


	19. Chapter 18

Yey. I'm back. I've been really busy these past few weekends. I have a rant...my parent is mad at me because I didn't buy her **enough** of what she wanted. Count your blessings people! Bless those in East Africa who're dealing with the famine! I know they'd never complain that I only got them one thing of oranges and applesauce, hell at least they have **SOMETHING** to eat. So fucking ungrateful Americans are!

... -ahem- Anyway, my lovely people:

Sada Fire: Oh hey girl, how you doin? =D lol. Thank you

Paige: I know, dude crazy (Cass)

Music Moon Queen: Le gasp! ...she's crying now. lol

PureAngelEyes: Oh yes he did!

Chellenic: I know

Sunspot AKA Ace: Yessss :(

Kong: lol yeah, you do that

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks**

* * *

Chapter 18

Sirayah stared in shock. By the time she got her grades back...it was saying she failed. She was sitting in Huey's office chair, staring at her failing grade. She didn't even hear Huey come in and stand behind her.

"Damn, what the hell is that?" he referred to her low grade. She knows she didn't fail that fucking class! She had a solid 100 in there! Do you know how fucking hard it is to get a solid 100 in Drawing Conceptions? You'd have to be a damn good drawer to be in the 80-100 range! She felt her blood boil as her grey orbs burned the computer screen. Huey placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she gritted her teeth, he actually went through on his threat. He'd probably go further and try to get arrested. She didn't acknowledge his threat, though that's what cost her passing grade.

"That's not my real grade." She said, still focused on the computer.

"Cassis said he'd do this he-" Huey cut her off.

"What did Bitch do?"

"He said that if I didn't do what he wanted, he'd pay off my Drawing Conceptions teacher to fail me."

"When was this?"

"Last week." Huey did a hard sigh.

"Sirayah, this is the second time you didn't tell me something important. You're real bad with telling people shit." He said irritated. She frowned; she didn't feel like arguing with him. She got out the chair and walked towards the bedroom. She was going to go up to the school to talk to Professor Keegan.

"What are you doing? Or should I ask what else you're excluding me from?" He continued.

"I'm going to the school." She continued to bypass Huey's advances to fight, and he knew this.

"Answer the entire question." He snapped.

"Huey, I just got an undeserved F, piss off." She muttered as she put her boots on.

"If you told me earlier, you probably wouldn't have had that F."

"I didn't think he'd actually do it!" she yelled, mad now. She was never the one to take hallow threats seriously, and it ticked her off that some douche actually took money at the price of an individual's education and future.

"You can be so air headed at times." He shook his head.

"Shut up!"

"What else did he say, being that you like to leave out stuff, I know that's not all of what he said to do?" He ignored her previous outburst.

"He threatened to put you in jail for assaulting him that day." He stared at the woman on the floor putting boots on with a blank expression.

"Let me guess, you were gonna tell me when they came up to my job to arrest me."

"No! Damn it Huey, all this week I was trying to convince him to change his mind, trying to get him to drop it." She sucked her teeth and walked past him.

"Whatever. You're right I'm always wrong. Yadda yadda yadda." She slammed the door behind her. She was bad with things like that…she don't know why. She always had the tendency to do things on her own at her own pace. She likes to think out plans, unlike Huey, who barges in with nearly no tact what's so ever. That's what made them different. She knows she needs to work on that…but that's a part of personality, it's a pretty bad habit to break. As soon as she was in the school parking lot, Huey called her.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"No, I was wrong, I should have told you…look I'm not doing it on purpose, it's just-"

"Don't worry about all that…come get me so I can persuade that professor into giving your right grade." She twisted her mouth.

"Huey, you already have one guy wanting to pin you with assault, I don't think you need two." She chuckled.

"I won't. Get me, I'll talk with him. Just talk."

o0o

"You give her fucking right grade or I swear I'll have you arrested for bribery!" Huey shouted at as he held him by his shirt. Sirayah stood there, covering her face with the palm of her hand. Huey totally lied to her, and she should have known dude wouldn't have just… _'talked'_ to him.

"Did you or did you not except monetary gifts from Bitch Bryars? I'll expose you. I'll have you blacklisted, I'll see to it you'll never teach in this town again!" he continued to beret the professor.

"Okay! Okay! Yes, yes, yes! He offered me 160,000 to cheat her out her grade. I admit it! Please let me go! I'll change her grade right now!"He let go of the frightened man and stood over him as he fixed her grade. Huey nodded and turned to his love.

"That wasn't so hard, see?" she frowned at him.

"Huey!" she began to scold him, but he placed his index finger over her lips.

"Shhhh! It's okay now! Let's go home." Keegan was still trembling in the corner of his desk, waiting for them to leave. He had to leave town! Cassis will kill him once he learns of what he's done! He knew he sold his soul, and he had to flee! This town was becoming a lawless land; the cops wouldn't care if he did that, as long as it wouldn't interfere with them controlling the city. Cops were useless now, only way the order would begin to work its way back into Woodcrest is if Richard and Cassis were killed off.

"WAIT!" Keegan called after the pair. Huey turned, facing him with a scowl.

"Please, I know you don't want to hear from me….but I'm really sorry! I owed money on my mothers' hospital bill and that was the amount I needed! These people are bad business. The cops can't be trusted." He looked around.

"Fuck…I got to get out of here."

"Wait, if everything is as corrupted as you say; turn them in to the higher authority."

"I don't want to be killed! He said if I told, or if he saw Sirayah in school this coming January, I'd be killed!" It wasn't like he could be lying, crime has peaked unusual heights lately. Huey snorted.

"Coward, I'm not afraid of any corrupted pigs. Let's go Si." They both walked outside to the school.

"Huey, what are you gonna do if Cassis does well on the threat and try to have you arrested?" He looked at her.

"I'll kick his ass again. Him and his lackey's."

"…Hm. Good plan." She nodded sarcastically.

o0o

"I'm glad you're finally speaking to me." Riley said as he sat with Cindy In her backyard. She laying back in her lawn chair, hair tied in a loose pony tail with her shades on and was wearing her yoga pants with a long sleeve thermal. She looked as though she wasn't as invested in talking as Riley was.

"Yeah, were you this relentless at trying to talk to Huey?" She asked.

"Of course, he's still not talking to me, not like I'm expecting him to."

"Why'd you do it?" she turned her head to face him and put her shades on her head.

"I don't know any better." It was better to be honest…than lie some more. She faced back to her pool and did a short chuckle.

"Yeah…I think you should go now. I don't feel like talking anymore."

"Cindy…"

"Leave." He sighed and stood up and walked to the door, making it creak as he left. She didn't want to send him away...but she still couldn't take being around him. She sighed as tears escaped from her eyes.

o0o

Huey and Sirayah had stopped to get some gyros before going home. After the settled in, they snuggled up on the couch and watched _The Dark Knight_…which was what Huey wanted to watch, Sirayah demanded they watch one of her favorite movies _'Splash'_ but…of course, the man Huey was refused to watch anything about mermaids. She was still pouting about it.

"It's a fun movie Huey, let's watch it after this."

"No, why do you have to pick out the most girly shit to watch?"

"I don't know…because _**I'M A GIRL**_." She squeezed his nose. He shook his head.

"You're the most conflicted girl ever. You can watch and like Dragonball Z…but at the same time you want to me to watch Spongebob, what the hell is wrong with you?" She laughed.

"That means I like a lot of things Huey."

"Ugh. Cut that out." She laughed again.

"I love you Huey."

"Stop being so mushy!" He scooted from her as she tried to kiss his cheek.

"Stop girl! Damn! Quit playing, I'm watching a movie!" he grimaced as she continued to plant kisses on his cheek. He smiled at her playfulness.

"Wait until we go to bed." He smirked. Their quality time was interrupted when there was a loud banging on the front door.

"Who the fuck is banging on my door like that?" he yelled as he marched to his door. He swung it open to see a single cop, staring at him.

"Huey Freeman! You're under arrest foe the assault of Cassis Bryars!" the cop was yelling…but…he looked nervous as hell. Huey just blinked at him.

"Kiss my ass, go on somewhere. Damn, learn how to knock on doors!" he slammed the door in the cops face.

"Wow...that won't backfire in the least..." she stared at the door.

"And not a single fuck will be given."

* * *

LMAO! I made my self laugh. R&R


	20. Chapter 19

I have come to the liiiiight! Hi all! I have been...living...so I haven't be as quick this update. Heh. Sorry. Also, you know know what fans of mine? I like reading Rated M Boondock fanfiction every once and a while, some of it is straight awesome...but...I can't help but to notice that...most of them are incest! Ew, WTF you guys? And those are the ones with the most reviews... -crickets- I'mma go ahead and leave that ALONE...yeah, check out Paige's joint 'Welcome to Twenty One' and Chellenic's 'Friends Forever' story...they banging and...normal. LOL! Let's get on to the reviews and story! -coughs-

PureAngelEyes: Well...here I am! 8D

Paige: Yeah well...we resolved that...she just wasn't feelin' herself. I know...Huey is awesome. I be wanting him to say this shit in the cartoon...just to throw people off every once in a while.

Music Moon Queen: Did someone bother you as you typed that? LMAO. That made me laugh... it looked like you were typing...then someone came and slapped on the keyboard right as you replied. LOL! Thank you for your contribution. 8D

Sada: Yes he did! We're about to dive right in to the aftermath. Will Keegan be okay? Hmmm...

Kong: Yes. Yes he did.

Schweetpea: LOL. No idea hun, thank you. :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own the B-Boys!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Nikoali stifled his laugh as he was stretched across the couch, watching TV. Cassis sent their cousin, Anphorny to arrest Huey. He felt sorry for Anphorny, poor soul was named that instead of fucking _**Anthony**_…the way it should have been. Their aunt refuses him to change his name, even at twenty-four. He could do it himself, but she'd disown him if he were to do that. He'd get beyond pissed when people would slip and call him 'Anthony.' Nikoali felt sorry for him though, he didn't even want to do it, but as one of his father and Cassis' pawns who owed money, this was the way it had to be.

"You didn't tell me how fucking huge that guy was! He was capable to break my neck!" Anphorny was really short, only stood at 5'5, and Huey was a whopping 6'3…that was like pinning a Chihuahua against a Rottweiler, what was Cassis thinking of sending him of all people down there? And he didn't even get any kind of back-up? Seriously, what the fuck? That was when Anphorny was convinced Cassis was trying to kill him off.

"I thought you could handle it." He said simply, Anphorny gawked at him.

"I could've had the living shit beaten out of me! I didn't want to be like you!" That was when Nikoali laughed at him.

"He has a point." He chuckled. Cassis snorted.

"You had a gun."

"Cassis, I don't kill people. That was the deal." He said firmly. "Plus, my debt to your dad for mom's medical bill is nearly paid off, I'm tired of being dirty like this." He sighed. What kind of family would do this to family? Furthermore, how can he do people like this period? Him in Nikoali were in the same boat. Neither of them liked their family and wanted to get away from their psycho asses as soon as possible. Woodcrest was getting more and more violent as the time of Richard control. Ed Wuncler was letting drug dealers run rampant, everyday there was a robbery or murder somewhere. More and more people were moving out the area before they could either be robbed from, or killed.

"Well, until you do get your dues paid, you have to do what I fucking want you to. Get Bain to go with you next time, and this time…GET HIM." He snapped. Anphorny sighed and poked the sole of Nikoali's Converse sole.

"Ay Nik, walk me to the door." They were close, they both wanted to live for New York. When they were outside, Nikoali hopped on the trunk of the squad car.

"We got to stop them." He said

Anphorny nodded. "Man fuck all that! Listen, I stashed away an extra 1000 bucks away. I say fuck it and go to New York! Oh and…here." He tossed Nikoali a HTC Evo cell phone.

"Keep it stashed, we need to talk if we're gonna leave together."

"Hey! Uhm…can I bring someone else?" Anphorny raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend." He smacked his arm. "That's my lil cousin, pulling chicks already?" he laughed.

"It's nothing like that, so…can she come with us?"

"Sure. You gonna take your band too."

"Of course." The faster they left, they better off all would be. He needed to convince Jazmine to run away with him! When he went back in the house after Anphorny left, he went to his room where his annoying brother followed him.

"I swear you must not have anything better to do." Nikoali shook his head as Cassis sat in his black beanbag chair.

"Whatever, what you an An talk about?" He snorted. He was so nosey! He knew they didn't like him or his father, so whenever they had alone time, he'd assume they spent said time bitching about them, it was true half the time but…yeah he still needed to mind his own business.

"We were talking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"How lame Miami are."

"…You don't watch basketball, so now I know you're lying."

"How you know?"

"Because I know you!" Cassis yelled. He did know how the little turd was…he knows he likes…and knows what he dislikes. He knows everything from his favorite food to his favorite color. The divide of their parents divided their brotherhood, Cassis would be…dare he admit it, sad that his relationship with his younger brother went to shit all these years. He was always jealous of how different he'd be treated by mom. She always looked at Cassis like he was disgusting to her; he could count on his fingers how many times she told him she loved him. But oh…when it came to Nikoali, it was no question she thought the world of him. They played guitar together, they'd go out everywhere together, and she'd only take Cass when father would force her to spend time with her.

Then again…it wasn't like he was pleasant to begin with…he treated her as bad as his father did. He would call her a bitch all the time and would throw the worst temper tantrums. He played the dad card when he wanted something out of her. They treated her more like a servant than a mother and wife. But Nikoali didn't….that was why she was planning to leave and take him with her, but was never able to deal with the depression. His life was manic since he was on this planet.

"Okay yeah I lied. We talked about how much we hate you." He smirked…sadly. Nikoali really did hate him now…huh? He nodded and stood to his feet.

"Yeah, I know." He left the room, leaving Nikoali baffled. What? No smart ass retort? He shrugged of his brother's brief but odd behavior and called Jazmine.

"Hey! Meet me at the park! I got something to tell you!"

"You have a phone!"

"Duh, but that's not all, meet me A.S.A.P"

o0o

"Ohhhh yeah, that's the spot Huey." Sirayah muttered as Huey massaged her lower back. She suffered from back aches whenever she was on.

"Yeah, it's the least I can do…being that you don't become an emotional monster when you're…doing…_this_." She laughed.

"Oh Huey, you have no idea how much pain my per-"

"Ugh! I don't want to hear about it!" he covered his ears, stopping the relief. He couldn't wait when she was done. She was the opposite of what women did when they had their cycle. She'd always want to be in the bed all day and would barely talk. She moans and groans in pain…but that was it, Huey would be so bored around that time…she wouldn't even feel like playing games with him. She stuck her lip out and sighed when the massage continued.

"I'm worried, what if Cass tries to get you arrested again?"

"Don't be worried, because I'm not…and I've been thinking. We should move to Baltimore."

"Really?"

"This place is getting too dangerous." He said. He was right…but what about everyone else? Baltimore wasn't too far out from Woodcrest, but she'd miss seeing Kase and everyone else every day, she's more attached than Huey could ever be, it wouldn't bother him in the least that he would be so far from everyone else. As long as he had their number, why be so sad about it?

"Hmm…yeah." She sighed. He traveled up to her shoulders, and she felt the tension just lift from them.

"Damn….why so tense?" he asked. "Bitch really got you stressed out?" She chuckled.

"Cassis, Huey, his name is Cassis." He snorted as he kissed her shoulder.

"Aww, you so sweet bay."

"Shut up." She closed her eyes smiling; his massages always put her to sleep.

"Hey Sirayah…I've been thinking to talk to Riley, you think I should?"

"Yes…he's your brother…I think it's been enough time." She yawned. He would talk to her when she was sleepy.

"Eh, I wonder have Cindy talked to him." He looked to see her asleep. Shaking his head, he gave her a small peck on her temple before getting out the bed and into the living room. Sitting in the living room, he sighed as he pulled his cell phone out his phone and dialed Riley.

o0o

"What?" Jazmine asked incredulously. "New York? With you?" He was all excited the entire time as he pitched the idea to her.

"Yeah…I hate this place, don't you?"

"…Yeah."

"So come leave with me."

"I…I need to make amends with a lot of people before I can do that."

"Oh. Okay, then after that, we can be together?" Nikoali grabbed her hands excitedly. She nodded. It was a pretty sunset in the park, pretty nice day out for it to be November. She looked at the sky.

"I did a lot bad stuff, do you think I can make it all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, better now than ever, I always say." Jazmine smiled at him. She was glad to have found him. She had some hope after all.

"So what are your reasons for running to New York?" She grinned.

"Get away from my family." He was nervous at telling her his real identity…

"I'm Richard Bryars son." Her eyes grew hugely.

"WHAT?" Nikoali didn't look a thing like him! That Cassis boy looked more like Richard than him; you mean that he had a brother!

"Yeah…we…don't get along." He smiled sheepishly, "Which is why you never knew about me, never seeing me in the conferences on TV." Jazmine was floored; this guy was the son of the most recent crime kingpin, next to Ed Wuncler? Crazy shit going on! Not only he didn't look like him, he certainly didn't act like it. He was so grungy compared to Cassis and so down to earth, there was no way you could know they were related until he was to tell you.

"Woah! Freaky!" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"Yeah…then my brother got this thing against this Huey Freeman guy-"

"What? How he know him?"

"He likes his girlfriend…then one day, he called him the n word and Huey beat the shit out of him! I was like…RIGHTEOUS DUDE!...Wow…that was white." He laughed, he stopped when he noticed her just look at him.

"Oh…I'm sorry…did I offend?" she slowly shook her head…and covered her eyes as she laughed.

"What? What's so funny." She stopped and looked at him.

"Huey's my ex."

"…Well…" he began clapping his hands and stomped his right foot to the beat. "It's a small world after all!" he sang. He honestly didn't know what to say to that…should he be proud he managed to get someone of Huey's caliber

"Wow!" he grinned once he stopped in realization. "Oh, that's why you guys broke up? Because you slept with his brother?"

"No…because I was stupid…I let my insecurities get the best of me."

"What's a sexy ass girl like you doing with that?" he asked. She pointed at her hair.

"It was never this straight…I use to have really curly puffy hair…and I hated it…being biracial I was never sure of myself." She sighed.

"…Curly or straight, you're beautiful, I'm not saying that just because. You're so pretty Jazz, you deserve to love yourself. Wear your hair out curly, I bet it'd be lovely." He smiled. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't deserve you…"

"Yeah, yeah you do." Nikoali could look past Jazmines' past; all he needed her to do was to do the same. He couldn't wait; they'd runaway to New York and start their life there.

o0o

"How's everything been?" Huey was pouring him and Riley a glass of Heineken. He called him over to talk after Sirayah fell asleep.

"Been better…" was all Riley said. He was nervous about being over there, but at the same time ecstatic he called him over there. He nearly sprang off the couch in joy when he called. He wanted to talk…he just didn't know where to start. Huey slid his cup across the bar to Riley. When Huey sat next to him, he began to drink.

"I…am glad you called…look I wanna-"

"It's alright." He cut him off, he then sighed. "I shouldn't have said you'd die nothing…I'm….sorry too." They drank in silence until Huey spoke again.

"You and Cindy made up?" Riley shook his head.

"Naw…but…I'm not rushing it though…I fucked ya'll over…I know the deal…I'm shocked you called me before she did…"

"We're blood…got to keep it together. Our relationship isn't prefect…but I still love you Riley." Riley smiled and nodded.

"Aye Huey?"

"Yeah?"

"….You's still a bitch though…hehehe." It felt good to say that after all this time, it felt good to smile and laugh again. It was good to have a _brother_ again.

* * *

You know the drill! Review! Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20

Hi you guys. Sorry for the delay...life has been seriously...blah. Can't even explain it. Hope you all had a good Labor Day.

...I want to share that I was about to knock the fuck out of someone at work Tuesday. -sigh- So glad this was a 4 day to the reviews and story, shall we? Oh, and thank you! 100 reviews! Yay!

Music Moon Queen: Ahhh! LOL. Okay. Thank you

YoungKong: Yeah, maybe...and thank you too. 8)

Schweetpea: I know, silly girl. lol

Paige: We already discussed that...once again...they weird. LOL That's so backwards though...I mean...I never thought I'd see that with-never mind, I don't want to sound racist. LMAO!

**Disclaimer: Don't own B-Boys.**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Long days are ahead of me." Nikoali muttered to himself. Slowly, he started packing his things away. He, his friends, Anphorny, and Jazmine were all running away to New York. All he needed was his clothes, and his guitar. He didn't make it too noticeable, because Cassis been barging in on him lately. He made sure to carry out all his packing when he and Richard was sound asleep. Anphorny paid off his spies, so they didn't even follow Nikoali for a long period of time. He pushed his bags under his bed when he heard his door open, it was Richard this time, much to his displeasure.

"Son, I've been thinking…your brother's been putting in work, keeping the name live in the streets, but what all have you done?"

Nikoali didn't like where this was going. "I already said I didn't want any part of this shake down ring you got going on." He shook his head.

"Just like your mother, you just don't understand! It's all about business! Money makes the world go round, I sell these people dreams Nikoali, I sell them the life they could only dream off. Powerful men leave powerful legacies."

"You sell death and lies." He snapped. Richard nodded slowly.

"Some could say that, but…I've been watching you more than you know boy…I know you're up to something." He looked around his son's room. Rock and Hip-Hop posters cluttered his walls, his room was still messy…and yet…it looked…different. Things were there, but not all there.

"Where's your lava lamp?" He continued to eagle eye his youngest sons' room.

"Closet."

"You don't use it anymore?"

"Not when I don't want to use it." He said in a condescending voice, like he was stupid. Nikoali turned his back to him, kneeling on the ground to grab his sunburst Fender guitar from under his bed, he also made sure not to pull his bags out. Richard pursed his dry lips together.

"Fine. Very well." He walked out, only he remained at the corner of the door. He watched as Nikoali pulled a cell phone out from under his bed. Where the hell he get a phone from? Who gave it to him? He watched his son text. His facial expression was serious and urgent. After a while, he put his phone back under his pillow and sat his guitar up against the wall.

He was up to something, he was certain now. He somehow managed to get a phone. He would know what he was doing, one way or another.

o0o

Anphorny cringed in the corner as Bain was torturing , the professor that was to fail Huey Freeman's girlfriend. He owed Richard money for a loan he received to help his mother, and he would have been cleared if he had done his deal with Cassis to fail Sirayah VeTuldo. He was now reaping what he sowed for going back on his word and owing money.

Bain was Richard's brother and his right hand man in crime. He was more of the brawn before the brains. He took care of the bloody work. He enjoyed the thrill of taking lives. You could consider him a psycho with the lust for blood. He'd go after anyone, he didn't care who or whatever the situation was, all that was needed to know was that someone has crossed the Bryars, and the price for doing that could very costly.

"Please…stop. I can pay the money back." Keegan coughed as blood left his mouth. He could feel at least two ribs shattered, as well as his left leg. The metallic taste of his blood was disgusting, making his stomach flip with each swallow. Bain kicked him in the stomach once more.

"You didn't follow orders. You were to fail that bitch, and you didn't? And please, your measly paycheck can't cover the remaining 14,050 you owe on your bill. His mother had cancer, and needed the most high scale treatment. He got the loan off his house and for a while...he was being current. But the medicine became more expensive…and he really needed that money. He knew he shouldn't have dragged a student down in with his problems. It wasn't fair! He has nothing to do with Cassis' gripe with some random student's boyfriend! What shit is that! Bain just laughed as he continued to struggle to talk.

"You and your bitch brother won't get away with it…you'll all be killed if not caught before. I may die, but don't be too comfortable, you'll all be in hell right along with me. Fuck you." That was the last thing he said before having his neck twisted by Bain. Anphorny was mortified. He saw someone get killed. He and Nikoali needed to get out and fast. Bain pulled out a Marlboro and sat on Keegan's corpse as he smoked. After he released a puff a smoke he turned to his nephew.

"Now, on to Huey, but I know the only way to set him off is to get at that pretty little lady of his." He smiled, revealing his yellowed teeth. Anphorny frowned. No! He was done with people getting hurt by these crazy people! It ends now!

"No!" He shouted, Bain frowned.

"What do you mean no?" he stood up from his latest victim.

"I mean you, Dick, and Cassis needs to stop! Killing and hurting all these people just for money and revenge! I'm tired of this crazy ass family! I want out!" Anphorny turned to leave the abandoned building but was slowed by two gunshots to the shoulder.

"Don't you walk out on me boy!" Bain cried as he chased the injured man out the building. Anporny grunted as he clenched his bleeding shoulder. He dashed into an alley, only to dart out onto the opposite side. He ran inside a restaurant nearby, knowing it was a good idea to be surrounded by people. People gasped and gazed at him. A waitress rushed to his side.

"Sir, do, you need an ambulance? Lance! Call 911" she yelled behind her. Anphorny grimaced as his vision kept blacking out. Everything was getting darker and darker.

"…Nikoali…I have to call him!" he cried before blacking out.

o0o

Jazmine took a big inhale. She gripped her jacket as she waited on Sirayah outside PA. She wanted to talk to her, she owed it to apologize. She remembered Riley saying something about her going here…so she thought it'd be worth giving it a shot. She felt butterflies when she saw her walk out with a couple of other people. When she noticed how long she was standing there talking to the other students, Jazmine seized the moment. She was going to apologize to everyone, she picked Sirayah first because…well…she could sense she'd…she didn't know. Something inside told her to go to her first. When she noticed Jazmine approaching her, she kept her sights locked on her.

"Hey…can we talk?" Jazmine said lowly. Her eyes were saying no, but her mouth said something else.

"Sure…whatever." She followed Jazmine down the steps and on the bench. Sirayah was waiting on her to spill already; it was too cold to just sit around. November in Maryland was icey…and in December? Oh…that's when it'd be a real bitch to live in. Sirayah hated cold weather and couldn't wait for spring weather to return.

"I want to say I'm sorry…I…I got some hang-ups and…I shouldn't have done any of that shit." Jazmine stared at her black boots that were overlapping her black skinny jeans. She had all sorts of vile feelings for the woman next to her, and she was done feeling like that. She was tired of being bitter, she was tired of feeling jaded, and she was done with feeling jealous. Maybe she and Huey wasn't meant to be…and she realized that. It was with Nikoali that she belonged. Jazmine knew she couldn't fix all the bridges she managed to burn, but saving a few does count for something.

"I was in a dark place for that time…I just needed to find the light." She continued. Sirayah nodded as she looked up at the sky. They were a stone gray, seems like that's how it'll always look like until the sun returns.

"It's cool. You learned from it right?"

"Of course!" Jazmine yelled, not out of obviousness…but more like urgency. She had learned, she learned late, but she did. She hated she learned late, but she wasn't going to keep count of the mistakes she's made. That's a lie…she counted a good 20 mistakes she's done…but she knows it's no longer healthy to dwell on them. Either she did something about it, or was going to be eaten alive by her angst ridden feelings.

"Well, we're all good then. Have you talked to Cindy?" She asked. Jazmine blinked at her, amazed. She was still envious of her personality…it seems. Returning to reality, she shook her head no.

"Not yet…I'm scared." She admitted.

"If you had the courage to talk to me…surely you can talk to the girl you grew up with."

"…I severed our relationship a long time ago…how do I go about fixing something that was shattered to pieces?" Jazmine asked, wanting this woman's guidance. She could learn a thing or two from her.

"Cindy misses you just as much. You really hurt her though. It's not an overnight fight here…you slept with her boyfriend. You're gonna have to put in some serious work if you're serious about making amends." Sirayah's voice wasn't harsh, but it was firm. Her aura resonated how sure she was of herself and her outlook, and that was empowering. She smiled lightly at her.

"You can do it Jazz!" Jazmine returned the small smile. Yeah….she was way more deserving that she could ever be of Huey. All she could do now is…wish them well in life.

"Thank you Sirayah. I really mean that." After a slight pause…Jazmine wanted to know.

"Can…can we…we be friends?"

"I don't see why not." She got up.

"Sorry girl but uh…it's cold as hell out here. I gots to go." Her cell rang, she answered.

"Hello? Hey baby what's up? I'm at school? No! Hahahaha! No sir, you know you're the only guy for me!" She cheered happily. Jazmine smiled at the scene.

"Yeah, uh-huh…I'm on my way home, bye foo'." She rolled her eyes at her phone.

"Well, my master calls. Haha. Bye Jazz."

"Bye!" Sirayah and Jaz exchanged numbers before she left. When Sirayah arrived home, her Panther was there waiting for her.

"Damn! What took you so long?" he pulled her to his chest as he greeted her with a kiss.

"I was talking to someone." Huey raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"A new friend of mine."

"Who?"

"A warm and gentle person indeed." She continued to mess with him, he slapped her ass.'

"Who!" she laughed and walked into the bedroom to put her bags away.

"Well if you must know Sir Owl, it was Jazmine. She came up to school today and apologized to me. It was the cherry to the end of this semester." She nodded. She would be graduating May…just two more semesters and she will be graduating! Huey gave a conflicted look.

"Jazmine?" she nodded. He just stared at her for a while. Did he really want his current girl and his ex to be talking so casual? And…he hasn't talked to her in forever, so for her to show up in his life would be awkward…in all honesty.

"You forgave her…just like that?"

"Yes Huey, I have no grudges to hold against her." She placed her jacket in the closet. She sat on the foot of the bed and removed her boots. Collapsing back on the bed, she sighed.

"You don't like that, do you?"

"I don't know…" he mumbled as he remained at the door. That was his issue with her; she'd be too nice sometimes. Humph, he'd be too mean, while she'd be too nice. If they were to have kids, that'd be chaotic, because all kids would naturally lean to the softer parent. He's been trying to tweak that…but obviously no avail. The pair was silent until Sirayah spoke up again, but she changed the subject.

"You know…I haven't seen Keegan all this week." Huey snorted.

"He's probably hiding from Bitch and Co." she shook her head.

"Oh Huey." She closed her eyes, lashes resting on the top of her cheeks. She felt him climb in the bed and onto her.

"You're about to be screaming that." He whispered as he began kissing her wildly.

o0o

Nikoali was nervous. Anphorny was supposed to be calling him. It was 12 now and he was worried something happened to him. He tapped his foot on his bed, sitting up anxiously for his text or call. When his phone buzzed, he snatched it from under his pillow. Aw! It was Jazmine.

"Hello?"

"Hey, any word from An?"

"No…and it's worrying me. I-" his phone beeped, signaling there was another person on the line.

"Oh! That's probably him, let me call you back hun."

"Okay, bye-bye!" he clicked over.

"Hello?"

"…Nikoali."

"Bro! What's up? What took you so long to call me man?"

"I'm in the hospital, Bain shot me…I tried to leave and he shot me. You need to come here because I have something really important to tell you. Come no later than 8 am. " Nikoali just sat there in his bed…lost.

"Nikoali, there is a big chance your dad already knows…you got to get out of that house now..."

Nikoali didn't have to be told that twice. He grabbed his bag from under his bed and snatched up his guitar. He felt under his mattress as he pulled out the three plane tickets to New York. It would only be until Friday until they would leave. He quietly hopped out his window and ran for dear life into the night…just before hearing his bedroom door being torn open.

He escaped to Jazmine's house, banging on her door.

"What the hell Nikoali-"

"He was going to kill me!"

"Who?" she asked, growing frantic.

"Bain, my dad's crazy right hand man. Anphorny blew his cover and was shot after trying to leave." Jazmine narrowed her eyes at the details in concern. Nikoali told her all of what was happening in his world, and it was getting too close for comfort.

"Is Anphorny still coming with us to New York?"

"I…I don't know. I still have his ticket…I have to see him in the hospital tomorrow in the morning."

"I'll come with you."

"No!" He gripped her shoulders. "This is getting dangerous, stay here!"

"I want to go with you!" Jazmine yelled.

"I don't want you to get killed!" they stared each other down, waiting to see which would back down, when he saw how persistent she was, Nikoali sighed.

"Please Jazmine, let me protect you."

"I'll be fine. Trust me." It was then Nikoali rubbed his chin.

"…I need some fucking fire power."

It was then a smile graced Jazmine's face.

"I know just the person for you."

* * *

R&R folks, again sorry for the wait. Hehehe...I'll try to start doing right by you guys lol


	22. Chapter 21

OMG. You hate me don't you? Please don't! My personal life has been off the wall since Sept. and now that I'm back...let me resume! My inbox is distorted too so thanks to all my regulars for the reviews! You'll be featured next chapter. =p lol I can't even begin to tell what all I've been doing. Whoo, okay. Cruel is back in action!

**Discalimer: Don't own BD!**

* * *

Chapter 21

It was 6:00 am and Jazmine took Nikoali to Ed Wunclears house to get some protection. She knew him through Riley, and really, a drunken psychopath doesn't need any guns anyway. Ed suck on his tooth pick as he was slouched in the couch, legs open, wearing army green pants that sagged with a dark green wife beater. After they did business with Ed, they'd have to go get Druex and Chris, then meet Anphorny at the hospital.

"How much ya got?" he looked their way.

"What can we get for 1000?" Nikoali raised his eyebrows. He looked over to Jazmine.

"Aye, where my nigga Riley at?"

"Don't know, what can you give us?" Jazmine asked. He pointed over to Nikoali.

"You dating this Goldilocks lookin nigga now? Bwahahaha!" he slapped his knee. Nikoali frowned at that insult. Jazmine put her hands on her hips.

"This isn't the time Ed!" He was still laughing.

"Okay, okay, okay. Uhhh…I can give you a .22" he reached down to the ground and tossed Nikoali the gun, which he almost dropped.

"Now give me mah money!" he hollered. Nikoali placed the money on the table. Ed counted it and nodded in approval.

"Aight, Aight." He stuffed it in his pocket as he proceeded to turn his PS3 on.

"Ya'll can go." He said. They left and went to the car.

"Now we gots to go get Druex and Chris, then meet Anphorny."

"Wait! I need to make a stop of my own." Nikoali glanced at his watch. It was only 6:15…so he could do it.

"Where do you need to go?"

"My friend Cindy's house." Jazmine wanted to make amends with her before she ran way to New York, she didn't want to leave everything like it was, never apologizing, and never telling her how sorry she was for the way she treated her. As she gave him the directions, she could feel the nervousness set in. She gulped as she reached the destination.

"Can't be long." He said. She nodded as she got out the car and ran to Cindy's door. She knew Cindy was a heavy sleeper so she had to bang on the door like she was the police. Cindy swung open the door with the hardest frown on her face. Her hair was down and everywhere, the classic bed head look. She was wearing a white rob with her two piece purple nightgown. When she realized it was Jazmine, she straightenher face.

"Hear me out." Jazmine began.

"I'm not expecting you to ever forgive me but…I am sorry. I'm sorry I threw our friendship away, I'm sorry for treating you like you were nothing, and most of all for taking what wasn't mine. I was always thinking of myself at the time. Jazmine couldn't believe how her string of bad decisions got worse and worse, snowballing into situation after situation she couldn't even control anymore. She hated how she made people around here feel bad…or at least she tried to make people around her as miserable as she was.

"I'm sorry…about everything…so yeah…that's what I wanted to tell you. I—" Jazmine was cut off by Cindy's tight bear hug. She missed her friend; she's missed her for years. She wanted her friend back. Cindy let her go and smiled.

"We're okay. I missed you so much Jazmine…" Cindy's eyes began to mist. Jazmine eyes watered too. So many things happened between them, neither one of them could imagine their life without each other.

"Come inside so we can talk!" Cindy tried to drag Jazmine inside but she shook her head.

"I can't stay." Cindy laced her eyebrows together.

"Whyyyy?" she whined, there were much to discuss! She forgave her yeah, but that didn't mean she was going to forget about it.

"I met someone, and I'm running away to New York with him." Cindy blinked.

"…You're dramatic no matter what you do huh?" Cindy smiled as she placed a hand on her hip. That was Jazmine Du'bois. She was always a dramatic person, granted that's what made her such a screw up, but she indulged in it never the less.

"Wow so you was gon' leave a bitch hanging and whatnot?" Jazmine laughed.

"No, I'm sorry this has to be so brief,' she bit her lip. "Have you talked to Riley?" Cindy shook her head.

"Nah I ain't talk to him." She scratched her head. "I was gon' do it later on today." Jazmine nodded.

"Don't let me destroy your happiness…"

"No, it took two to tango girl, besides if it wasn't you…could've been someone else. " she sighed. Jazmine turned and saw how patient Nikoali was being, and she truly appreciated that. She faced Cindy again.

"Yeah well, we have other things to do so…I'll call you later when I touch down in New York okay?" they hugged tightly.

"Bye girl." Cindy waved as she watched Jazmine leave with that guy, whom Cindy winced her eyes at…he…looked so familiar, she couldn't put a finger on it…so she didn't think about it.

o0o

"Professor Keegan was killed." Sirayah whispered to herself as she stared at her computer at work. Tony was out getting his lunch and hadn't made it back yet. She bit her lip as the local news website was reporting his dead body found in the parket lot. People were getting killed left in right in Woodcrest now. The town is governed by a fraud and Ed Wuncler himself was wreaking havoc in the town. It was so bad that un corrupted police had to enforce a curfew in the city. A curfew! This city was going down the toilet like fast. Tony came in and snorted at her.

"I'm leaving early." Tony collected his things, she looked up at him.

"Oh no you're not, you have to help me with this 3-point perspective logo for these three other sub divisions." Sirayah arched her eyebrow he shrugged.

"Get Huey to help you, I mean, he helped you get this job. Get on your knees again, it won't hurt." He walked out the office, leaving Sirayah fuming. She hated that bastard. That's why she was always weary about working with Huey, she didn't screw him for the job she has now. Ugh! Flustered, she continued to read about Keegan on the computer. She wasn't going to do all those drawings by herself and she was going to report Tony for his abrasive language in the work place towards her. She heard the door open, thinking it was Tony; she didn't look up from the screen.

"I am going to report you; you had no right to talk to me like that." She looked up to see two men dressed in black, pointing their guns at her.

"If you wish to live, come quietly." The one on the right said.

o0o

Riley and Cindy sat on the couch in silence, until Riley spoke up.

"I don't know what to say." He shrugged. "I know just saying sorry won't do…I know me tellin' you I miss you won't do it…so what's left now is…what to do from here?"

"Start over?" She said. She wanted it to work. "It will take time to regain my trust though." But she refused to live paranoid, is she was to catch him the next time, it would be over completely. It'd be hard, but she misses this retarded boy.

"I'd like that." He smiled at her. They snuggled up on the couch and watched TV together. Nothing special, no big speeches, this was fine. Being in each other's company was enough.

o0o

"Yo you got everything?" Druex asked Chris, whom nodded. When Nikoali walked out the bathroom, his hair was a bright red color.

"Why'd you dye your hair?" Anphorny asked.

"Look different." He put some shades on and shook his hair, making it wild. "Kris, got the gun?"

"Yeah." They were all ready to leave Woodcrest, nothing was binding them there. Jazmine just stared at Niko's hair. He frowned and sighed.

"You don't like it do you?" she tapped her chin and shrugged as she grabbed her bags.

"It looks hot I guess." They all walked out of Chris' apartment. Guarding them with the gun, they all threw their bags in the trunk and got into the car.

"I'm so ready to do this." Nikoali muttered as he sat beside Jazmine in the backseat, he was in the middle of her and Druex. The ride to the air port was chatty and loud. They were all enthusiastic about their new beginnings in New York. All the possibilities, all their hopes, everything was invested in this trip. Once they reached the air port, Chris knew he had to dump the gun, so they just left it in the car; they made It to their destination. Walking casually in, they made their way into the airport, keeping cool, low suspicion. They all went through security and when Chris was done, one of the PSA's walked up to them.

"We found an irregularity with your tickets, can you follow me?" They looked at each other, feeling suspicious.

"Whats wrong with our tickets?"

"We need to verify them, follow me please?" she guided them away from the crowd and into the PSA Security office, where Cassis was sitting waiting.

"Did you honestly think getting away would be that fucking easy?"

* * *

HA! I know what you're thinking:

"How the hell you not only take 100 years to update, THEN it's short AND it's a cliffhanger! WTF 'De Chelle?"

...Cause I can, I got to keep ya interested! 8P

I love you guys and so sorry about the wait! I'll be longer next chapter, muhahaha. -kiss-


	23. Chapter 22

Hello there. Good evening. I'll be hosting this story tonight...hope you brought your cookies with you. Ahem. Thank you for your patience and let us...BEGIN.

Paige: HA! I knew it! lol And yeah. Last week was rough...but the sun is just after the storm...I'M GETTING A NEW CAR! 8D. I'm gonna whip on ho's! lol That didn't...what I mean is that I'll have a ride and ho's won't. LOL And Huey is on the way!

Music Moon Queen: Your dramatic pause moved me to indeed continue. 8o

Sada Fire: Yes I hauled my ass back! 8D

**Discalimer: Don't own BD!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Cindy and Riley were sitting on the couch watching TV. Their recent reconciliation had them on cloud nine. Riley knew it would take a lot of work to keep this relationship together. Cindy never really liked to talk about it, but she wasn't really the type to be alone. Her parents were there, but they weren't. You know what I mean? They went to her basketball games, but were never home afterwards. They gave her stuff, but would never stay around long enough to let Cindy feel loved by them. She didn't like people to hurt her, she'd act all tough to save face, but on the inside she was as fragile as glass. The Jazmine ordeal proved it.

"I fucked up pretty bad." He said after a while, Cindy remained quiet.

"I know things won't be the same, but I know a nigga can try to make it right." He of all people shouldn't have done her like that. Cindy just laid on his chest and sighed. It was a comfortable silence when his cell phone went off. It was Huey.

"Yo?" he asked.

"Hey, did Sirayah ever stop by granddad's house?" Riley thought about it. He was over there earlier and she was supposed to go over there and stay with him when she got off work.

"I….don't think so. I know she wasn't there when I left, he told me to go ahead and leave…I'm with Cindy right now." Riley glanced at his clock on his phone that read it was 11:30 pm.

"She's not home?"

"No, and she isn't answering her phone." Riley bit his lip.

"Well call granddad, she probably made it over there and is away from her phone." He said. When he hung up, Cindy looked at him.

"What's up?"

"Huey is looking for Sirayah." Cindy then raised her eyebrows, she almost forgot! Now that she thought about it, she didn't hear from Jazmine yet either! She should have been touched down in NY by now! She looked at Riley cautiously. She wondered if this was a coincidence.

"Hey Riley…I saw Jazz earlier…she said she was leaving to New York…she…hasn't called me yet either…" he looked at her.

"You think something's happening?" She frowned.

"Let's meet up with Huey, like right now!"

o0o

Nikoali, Jazmine, Chris, Druex, Anphorny, and last but not least Sirayah were all sitting in a plain white washed room. They were all blind folded and tied down in the car, so they didn't even know where the hell they were once they were relseased. Their cell phones were taken, so they had no means to communicate, and the only window they had was the so obvious double sided mirror. There were no chairs, no tables, not anything. Some of the tiles were discolored and the smell of the place was damp, as if there was water nearby.

"This some shit." Druex shook his head. "I knew we weren't getting away, we're all gonna die."

"Don't talk like that!" Jazmine snapped, jumping to her feet.

"Look at us! We're a group! We can take those sons of bitches and go home!"

"Hey, Miss Rebel, if you haven't noticed, they have weapons and we don't." Chris rolled his eyes. Sirayah sat away from them. Her back was to the wall, facing all of them. She hadn't said a word since she was captured; nothing she'd say would be nice, so she'd thought it'd be best if she would not talk at all.

"We have to find a way out of here before they do try to kill us." Anphorny agreed with Jazmine. She turned to Sirayah.

"You alright?" she asked her.

"Oh I'm singing Looney Toons, dancing on rainbows, how you think I'm doing?" Sirayah screamed at her.

"Chill girl, you're aiming your hostilities at the wrong person." That guy with the rainbow bright red hair told her. Sighing hard, she knew he was right.

"Sorry Jazmine." She grumbled as she out her head in her knees. Jazmine sat beside her.

"How were you caught?" Jazmine asked. Not raising her head, she talked through her knees.

"I was at work and these two men held me at gun point."

"My brother caught me, so yeah….that was probably his henchmen." Sirayah's head lifting, eyes landing on the Ronald McDonald wanna be.

"Brother? You're Cassis'…._brother_?" she squinted her eyes at him, he looked nothing like Cassis! His eyes weren't green, they were ice blue, and don't let get her started on his hair color.

"Shocked? Yeah…he and I don't play on the same team…obviously. It's no shock you knew nothing of my existence." After he spoke, he did a double take at her.

"Wait! _**YOU'RE**_ Sirayah? The girl my brother's been talking about? Oh my God! That means' you're Huey's chick!" The others just looked on as they continued to make acquaintances.

"Wow, well, just let me say I hope I get to meet Huey…he whooped Cassis ASS man! I want to thank him, hell hopefully I get to see it happen for second time! Oh, and my name is Nikoali, charmed." He smiled at her. Sirayah looked at Jazmine.

"How you know this guy?"

"I date him." Sirayah looked back and forth between the two.

"Wow." She looked at the others.

"Who're you guys?"

"I'm Druex." The one with long jet black hair and brown eyes answered.

"My name is Chris." He was sitting next to Niko and had a low cut and he too had blue eyes.

"I'm Anphorny." Said the one who looked almost like Niko. Sirayah's left eye twitched.

"Anthony?"

"…No. Anphorny." She looked at him blankly. What the hell kind of name is that? Why didn't they just name him Anthony? She could see it in his eyes he didn't want to discuss his name, it's been done before and she should just roll with it, so she shrugged it off.

"Niko and I are cousins." She could tell too. She looked back at Jazmine.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Well we were gonna run away to New York but Cassis caught us and now we're here!" she threw her hands up in the air, as if this was a freaking vacationing trip to celebrate or something.

"My, how cherry you are."

"I know nothing will happen to us. I prayed on it." Jazmine nodded fervidly. "When I scared, or worried, I pray." She closed her eyes before opening them again.

"Don't you believe in prayer?" Sirayah looked at Jazmine before turning her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah but-"

"Oh, I know Huey's going crazy right now." She grinned. "That's another reason why I'm not worried; this guy is fucking with the wrong person!" Jazmine cried, after being amped with anticipation she settled down.

"Now, what were you gonna say?"

"…It really doesn't matter I-yes it does. I was about to tell you that you choose the most colorful times to be animated."

"We could be in a gas chamber right now." Druex interjected. Jazmine just rolled her eyes.

"I said I talked to God and I know we'll all make out of this alive. Look, we all know these Bryars' are true sickos, but we will get justice, and Huey's just the person to bring it."

Sirayah hoped so. All she wanted to do was go home and rest in her warm bed, not be cooped up like some animal. She was waiting on Huey to do something.

_'Please hurry.'_ She thought to herself. She turned her attention Nikoali, she winced at his fire hydrant hair.

"I know that's not your real hair color." She said looking at him.

"I was tired of getting blonde jokes, so I changed it." Nikoali shrugged.

"Dude, you look like Side Show Bob with flat hair." Chris laughed, as well as Anphorny.

"I didn't mean to grab this shade of red…I hate it." He pulled at his hair, stretching it out.

"People been joking about my red hair all day." He sighed frustrated. It was amazing how they were all captured in a room and was still able to hold a light conversation.

"Why your brother put you here?" Sirayah asked.

"Well…both Cass and Dad were always sociopaths, he hated our mom and…she killed herself when I was young. Cassis was always so jealous of my relationship with my mom." Sirayah frowned slightly but continued to listen.

"They want to make this town there's, they're worse than Ed Wuncler as you can see. He's been behind the deaths, robberies, drug trafficking, and anything else you could imagine."

"We were all planning to leave for NY to live a normal life; we were scared that they'd kill us because we already know so much about them." Anphorny said, it was then he explained his story to Sirayah. She learned everything, about their abuse to Nikoali, the cover-ups, the lies, everything Cassis and his father has done. It was truly a demented and twisted tail.

"Wow, you people have problems." She said finally. They all stopped talking when they heard a door opening. A tall bald man walked in.

"Bain, stop being a crazy ass and stop this madness." Anphorny said.

"Can't do. You did this! It's all your fault! Why couldn't you guys just be like us! No…no…you want to have a conscience and shit!" he hollered. But he cleared his throat.

"Ahem…anyway, don't worry none of you will die just yet. There are plans in the works." He looked at Sirayah.

"Especially you miss lady." Sirayah scrunched her noise up in disgust.

o0o

"She's not at work, nor did she stop at granddad's house, something is wrong, I know there is!" Huey said. The group was at Caesar and Kasey's house that night discussing her disappearance.

"Jazmine is missing too." Cindy added making Huey turned to her arching an eyebrow.

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"She was supposed to have called me; she was going to go to New York, I looked on the BWI website and there were three planes today leaving for NY. I called to see whether not I could know if a Jazmine DuBois was listed on any of the three as a passenger, she wasn't."

"I don't think that's a coincidence." Caesar said. Kasey was in a panic.

"Where the hell is my baby cousin?" She gripped the sides of her head.

"I swear the next time I spot Bitch I'll kill him, he's behind this." Huey growled.

"You mean that Cassis guy?" Caesar scratched his head. "Jeez, white people are crazy."

"HEY!" Cindy yelled. He pointed at her as he gasped.

"I thought you were black!" he shouted in a fake shocked voice.

"Guys! FOCUS!" Huey shook his head, goodness! His team was made up of idiots. His cell phone rang, it was an blocked number.

"What?"

"Huey!" Sirayah cried on the other end.

"Hey! Hey where the hell are you?"

"If you want to know, you're gonna have to play the game…that's what he said." Her voice was shaky and distant, it sounds like she was on a speaker phone.

"Listen you psychotic asshole, I know you hear me! I-" the line went dead, and Huey's vocabulary would have made the audience of Jerry Springer blush.

"Damn nigga calm down." Riley said backing away from him slowly, as well as everyone else. Huey was seeing red. Bitch Bryars has pissed him off for the last time!

o0o

"Huugn!" Sirayah moaned. She was taken out the room where everyone else were and was tied to a chair in front of a table. The room was cold and dark and ever so often she'd hear drips of water fall to the stone ground. The one Ant called 'Bane' took the phone from her after Huey began to rage at him and walked out, shutting the lights off behind him. She threw her head back before lowering it again. She wanted to go home. She wanted to-AH! Her rope was biting into her wrists. Wincing in pain, she decided not to move them anymore. When the bright lights flickered on, she saw Cassis standing at the door.

"Hello dear." He sat in the chair across from her. "Turn that frown upside down." She continued to glare at him.

"The silent treatment Sirayah? Really?" He stood up and casually walked towards her.

"You wanted it this way. I told you we could do it the easy way or the hard way, you choose the hard way." He sighed and leaned against the table.

"There is a way out of all this. Choose me and live as our slave to ensure our territory. I'm your only means of salvation. Father would let you live, as long as you worship us as your saviors. You are smart, so choose well." Sirayah cocked her head to the side and smiled a small smile, only to laugh. She laughed and laughed until it died down to a collection of condescending chuckles.

"You always want people to bow to you. Your slave? Are you serious? I'm my own woman, my own person. I'll bow not to you. What are you? Who are you? I'll tell you who you are: a jaded, sociopathic person with mommy issues." Cassis grabbed Sirayah by her hair and shook her violently back and forth.

"**BITCH**!" He lunged at her throat, chocking her. Once her eyelids stopped fluttering as much, he let her go to get air. He composed himself as he ran his hand through his slick hair.

"I'll fix you yet. You'll learn your place." He turned on his heels and left her there in the dark.

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -organ plays as lightning strikes-

See you soon! LOVES!


	24. Chapter 23

Hey all, now the delay for this update was actually not my fault. We had technical difficulties with the internet connection and I had to wait days before it could work again. So sorry about that, but not much I could do there. lol

Paige: I know! What will Huey do! AWWW dude...that sucks royal balls. lol Glad you're okay and you're getting a new one. I know once I get my Beetle, I'mma be pissed if someone were to hit it. It's such a small car, one hit and its done with...lol

Music Moon Queen: Yes, you bet your tail he will.

Schweetpea: lol yes he's awesome. All I know is he BETTER be in season 4 next year.

Charmed: Why the cliffhangers? It's because...it's because...I HAVE TO LEAVE YA HANGING! lol

Ace AKA Sunspot: Yay! Glad to know I made that day cheery for you, you deserve better days. =D Hope all is well.

Oookay.

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BD.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Sirayah, as well as the others lost count on how many days it's been since they've been locked up in that dirty, damp, and cold cell. She knew it was three days after they used her phone to call Huey...oh she wondered how he was doing. She was cold, starving, and being held captive, but never less hoped Huey wasn't freaking out too bad or anything. She put her head up against the tiles; Jazmine was snoozing on her shoulder, while Nikoali slept on hers. The rest of the boys were lying on their jackets, using them as pillows as they slept on the floor. She wondered why weren't they just killed or something already? She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she slipped into sleep. When she heard movement from the outside, her eyes shot open. In walked Richard Bryars himself. When he locked eyes with Sirayah, he spoke.

"The fuck is this jungle bunny doing here?" She frowned as he looked around the room.

"Anphonry! Nikoali! Wake your traitorous asses up!" he screamed at them. When they sat up, he glared at them harder.

"It didn't have to be this way, you and your stupid cousin always want to make things impossible." He looked at Jazmine as well.

"Eww, a half breed."

"Dad, shut up and let us out. Cassis is being a drama whore again."

"No." He had two armed guards standing behind him in the front of door, much to Sirayah's chagrin. She was gonna push that old fart down and make a break for it, that's the image she had in her mind at least. She wished Huey would just…fly down, crashing from the ceiling, grab Richard by the throat and toss him into the gaurds, stomp down on their necks, snapping them to pieces and grab her to walk in the sunset. She's been having so many illusions about him, they'd get realer by the day.

"You, negro, you must be that Sirayah girl he wants me to spare." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You bewitched my son with your black magic, I should kill you now!"

"FATHER! I TOO LOVE A BLACK WOMAN!" Nikoali shouted…awkwardly…in fact it was so awkward Richard just stared at him, as well as everyone else.

"….Fuck my life." Richard shook his head, turned on his heels and walked out, he didn't even get to why he even went in there and you know what? Nevermind.

"Nikoali? What the hell?" Sirayah raised an eyebrow at him.

"That just saved us from being shot." Sirayah nodded.

"…True." Jazmine never stirred as the others continued to talk.

"We need to make us some weapons; we won't make it just sitting here." Druex said, looking around the room for any flaw of any kind, near the window, he noticed a metal rode sitting on the pane of the window, it was painted the same color as the window, hiding it.

"I can make a shank out of this!" Druex picked it up, hoping no one was on the other side, and went back to the group. It was then he used to marble tile to file down the end of the rod, making it sharp.

"We're gonna shank a bitch! Cool!" Nikoali smiled as he watched Druex make the weapon.

Sirayahs' stomach growled loudly. Urrgh, she was so hungry.

"Hey…do any of you got any candy or something?" she asked. Chris dug in his pocket to reveal three pieces of Starburts.

"Woah the hell? I didn't even know I had these!" He had a red, pink, and orange. She knew he'd give the orange; people are so greedy with red and pink. But she couldn't complain, something was getting in her system, even if it would be dissolved in mere seconds.

o0o

"We look like goons." Caesar said looking at everyone's all black attire. Seriously, they were all dressed down as if they were planning to rob people and not save them. They already know they had to go look for Jazz and Yaya themselves, the cops were knee deep in so many cases, the time to wait on them…was inexistent. The managed to weed out some of the corrupted, but there were still much for them to do.

"We street sweepa's." Riley said as he put on his black skull cap.

"We're goons." Caesar said once again. Riley shook his head and laughed. Despite everything that was going on, Caesar wanted everyone calm and upbeat. He kept them in high spirits though, all except for Huey of course. He understood, but he wished he'd at least try not to think of the worst. Huey was silent as he sat on the couch, staring out into space. Caesar sat beside his distraught friend.

"Yo Huey…look, we'll get her back. She'll be okay. Tonight we're gonna go out to the Bryars place, find out where they are and get her back." Caesar assured him, patty his shoulder. Huey still had that blank expression on his face as he sighed and stood up.

"Let's head out." Caesar, Cindy, Riley and Kasey left into the night.

o0o

Torturous fiends, was what Sirayah was thinking. They transported them back to that room with the table and there was food there. The problem was that it wasn't for them to eat, it was there for them to watch Cassis and Bain eat. They were tied down in their chairs, forced to watch them stuff their faces. Cassis stretched his cup out to her.

"Want something to drink?" he asked, mouth filled with food.

"You're such an ass fag, you know that Cass?" Nikoali said, Bain threw water at him.

"Shut up!" he hollered. Cassis drank from his cup and continued eating. Jazmine stared longingly at a biscuit. She was so hungry.

"You people are nothing but a pack of animals!" Jazmine cried. "Just wait until our help comes." Cassis paused and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Shit, we are supposed to be at the house right now aren't we?" He looked at Bain.

"Yeah, we are. Holy fuck, your dad's at Ed's right now. Lets go." They rushed out, leaving the crew with the remainder of the food; they didn't even have the time to remove it. With the shank that Chris successfully slid it down his shirt sleeve and began tearing the rope. Once he got himself free, he let everyone go.

And once they were free, they destroyed the food they had left. After being replenished, they now had the mental strength to think of a getaway plan. They also armed themselves with the forks they had left behind. Footsteps were heard and they set their plan into action.

The two gaurds walked in and saw Druex, Jaz, and Sirayah in their chairs, and were instantly alarmed.

"Where are the other two!" they shouted, right before being stabbed in the neck from behind by the missing hostages. Getting their guns, the ushered the others outside.

"Now…how the fuck do we get out?" Nikoali looked around.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN...cliffhanger! 8O LOL! Thanks for reading


	25. Chapter 24

Wow. Back again. All I can do is apologize for the delay. Stuff going on. Aren't you ready for Christmas? I am! Let's get to shall we? YES!

Paige: LOL! They had no choice! Hahaha. He doesn't want to accept it! Ha! Welp, I know you got your car back now. Yay! LOL

Schweetpea: OH YEA!

Music Moon Queen: Will do!

Sada Fire: Black Ops Ninja crew. Epic. You are rewarded with a bag of cookies.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the B-Boys!**

* * *

Chapter 24

The crew was huddled together as they scurried down the hall. There were no lights or anything, so they had to be care full.

"What kind of place is this? Jigsaw's cell room?" Anphorny asked annoyed.

"Shit! I want to get out!" Chris yelled.

"Shhhh damn it!" Jazmine hissed. Sirayah was getting more unsettled; these people were not helping her nerves at all. When they heard noise from ahead, they stood still. Suddenly, red lights blared on and flashed.

'Red alert! Red Alert! Escapees! Escapees!' The female sounding voice blared. They then saw what was making the noise; two more guards were coming at them. When the group collided, everyone was scuffling. Sirayah rose from the group and as she tried to get away, someone grabbed her ankle, making her fall face first into the ground. She began kicking until the hand let go, also after a random:

"OW WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?" Ooops, she kicked Nikoali shouted angrily. She staggered up and ran towards the door.

"ONE IS ESCAPING!" the guard cried. Anphorny kicked him in the stomach, followed by Jazmine biting him on his finger.

"Damn someone get the hell up!" Druex said as he pushed his body towards the wall to get away from the scuffle on the floor. When they knocked out the guards and tied them up, they realized Sirayah was missing.

"Let's catch up with her!" Jazmine cried as the bellowed down the hall.

Meanwhile with Sirayah, she ran straight down the hall. "I shouldn't have left them, I have no idea how to get out." She looked back and forth; there were two halls to go down. Since it was a straight shot, she thought she should wait for the others to arrive.

"Yaya!" she heard Jazmine cried. They all met up.

"Which hallway should we leave out of?" They all stared at the halls.

"Let's go right!" Nikoali said. Not wanting to waste any time, that's the route they went.

o0o

"Yeah so…I think if I were to kill them now, I have nothing to worry about. All loose ends have been tied up." Cassis said, talking to himself. They were planning to leave the mansion and retreat to their secret hide out until the hostage situation was over. There was a knock on his door, it was Richard.

"Father, hello." He hadn't looked up from his papers.

"Son, I want to discuss with you that negro you want to save."

"Dad, don't start, she'll be a great asset to us, I promise." Richard arched his eyebrow.

"Son, I never had doubted you and your decisions, but I can't have you dirtying up our bloodline, you have caused enough ruckus with those missing people. Are you sure nobody is looking for any of them?"

"No, and the one that would has been taken care of already."

"Fine. I'll meet you at Dustin's Point later on. I have to go now, you and Bain heading back to the warehouse?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Cassis heard his father leave, shortly after, Bain walked in.

"Hey Cass, I think we should head back to the warehouse now, Slick and Nate aren't responding to my calls."

"Fuck…imbeciles, okay, hold on…and hey! Did you ever go back for that Huey bastard?" When Bain gave him an empty, blank stare he groaned loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK BAIN?"

"…Holy shit I forgot! I'm sorry!" Cassis covered his hands with his face.

"I know for a fact he doesn't know where Sirayah is, but EVERYONE knows where our house is located, damn Bain, you're as absent minded as Niko!" He was in a panic, but he knew he needed to calm down.

"We need to hurry up and get the fuck out of here." They raced out his room. He ran into the computer room. Bain frowned. "What now? Hurry up!"

"I forgot that my dad told me to get his Monopoly CD." He rolled his eyes as he struggled to find the CD.

"We don't have time for that shit!"

"No! If I don't get the CD, dad will know I fucked up some kind of way…he knows me Bain, I never forget to do anything for him." Cassis whined as the computer booted. Just when he opened the CD player, revealing the game, all the power was cut off, moonlight flooding the room.

"FUCK HE'S HERE!" Bain and Cassis stared at the closed computer room door. All was quiet…too quiet. Cassis slowly looked out the window.

"Look…the car is parked down the block, we open the window…slip out, and go to our car. Bain nodded as they carefully and quietly opened the window. They heard a loud crashing noise from the other side of the door.

"You go out first." Bain nodded as Cassis crawled out the window. Cassis landed on the ground and the door was flung open.

"PUT YA MOTHA FUCKIN HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE BITCH!" Cassis heard a female yell. Cassis had no choice but to abandon his right hand man…and favorite cousin. When he got to his feet, he ran to the bushes, only to run dead smack into a body. Stepping back, his eyes met Huey's.

"Hehehe! Caught ya bitch!" A voice said behind him. He stared at Huey, who had no expression on his face, and arms were folded.

" Hello." Huey grinned. "We need to have another talk." He grabbed him by the neck.

o0o

"Wow…is this like a fucking…maze or something?" Nikoali was so sick of this! They were going in circles and each turn, each wall was the fucking same and they couldn't find their way back to the main hall!

"Oh, go to the right guys! Go to the right!" Jazmine mocked angrily. Nikoali glared at her.

"Guys!" Sirayah shouted "We can't figure this thing out if we fight each other, We-" her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Everyone went to her aid.

"Sirayah?" Chris shook her shoulder. She was out like a light. She couldn't take the stress, the coldness of the place, and was tired and hungry all over again. Screaming that one sentence seemed to have zapped what little energy she had.

"We need to get out of here!" Chris picked her up and they rushed to find their way out the maze. Anphorny lead the group, he knew they needed to hurry for Sirayah's sake, but they had to retrace their steps and get back up front. It was going to be a long night for everyone involved.

* * *

I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Don't you? Don't answer, I know you love em' too! 8D R&R!


	26. Chapter 25

THE FUCK! Okay, please, don't kill me. LOL. I've been super busy with the holidays and what not and...I'm sick! But while I'm getting better I decided to bang out this chapter. This has to end before the new years, I have other stories I want to publish, but I said I wouldn't do it before this one was done. lol. I swear once I get better, the chapter will be longer, cause like I said this will be ending before 2012 gets here. Okay, enough babbling, lets get this show on the road shall we? Thank you for your patience...or little you had. LOL

Sada Fire: 8D I'm sorry hun, I never try to leave my readers hanging

Paige: Daaaaaaaaaaamn! Hey gurl! How you been? 8D

Music Moon Queen: ...Nah, you like them. lol

Charmed: Lesss see :o

Mangaloner: Well thank you, and here I am again!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks**

* * *

Chapter 25

"Where is she?" Huey asked Cassis, who remained silent. "I'm going to lose my patience."

"Fuck you man." Cassis sighed. He'd rather die than to give into someone of the likes of Huey. Huey smacked him.

"Where is she?" he asked again, still in his calm voice.

"Not sayin." Cassis laughed, only to get hit again.

"I'm losing my patience."

"Don't care." Cassis laughed. "Beat me all you want, but if you want her back alive, you need me, and you already know I won't tell you shit!" Huey sighed in frustration, but nodded.

"You're right, but you are wrong on something, I don't need you." He looked over to his team.

"Watch the two numb nuts while I look for clues." He walked back into the computer room. He tore the room up, looking for anything that could lead him to Sirayah. While looking threw a file of papers, he found a map layout of a bulding that was located in Baltimore City! He studied the layout, one half looked normal, but further to the right, it turned into a labyrinth type structure…used for anyone who would want to get out.

"Lab Rat." Huey read. Yeah, sounds like some half baked shit white people would come up with, after shoving the paper in his jacket he walked back out.

"Took me a minuet, but I know where the Bitch is keeping her." He turned to Cassis and Bain.

"I hope you, your friend here, and as well as your dad will enjoy the gang rape in prison. You have murder, laundering as well as kidnapping on your list of offenses…genius! Let's go guys." The gang followed behind him, Riley turned back to the guys.

"TAKE THAT UP YO ASS MO'FUCKAS! HA! HA!" He flipped them the bird and ran out to the others.

"Yo so where are they?" Caesar asked in the backseat.

"Some warehouse in Baltimore City. It got some weird maze looking shit." Huey handed it to him to see.

"Them niggas watched too many Saw movies." Riley said, looking at it with Caesar and Kasey. He passed up to Cindy who was in the passenger seat.

"These some weird bitches." She quickly gave it back to Huey.

o0o

"FUCK! Dad's gonna kill me!" Cassis fell over in his chair in his attempts to get out. Bain struggled too as he tried to get out the tight bonds. He knew they just left him there because should he get free, they'd be out and went to the authorities by then.

"I fucked up so bad…" Cassis continued to drown in his own demise. Bain twisted his wrists back and forth, and he found that it was loosening the rope. Granted, he felt his blood from the rope burn drip into his hands, but pain isn't his main focus! After getting the ropes loose, he untied his feet, and ran over to Cassis.

"We can stop them. Fuck it! Let's go there, we'll be waiting for them outside."

"Fine. Bring out our own artillery."

0o0

"Alright, knowing Sirayah like I know I do, she probably fucked around and got on the maze half, so…as long as we got this map, we'll be in and out." Huey said studying it while Kasey fatally attempted to hold the flashlight.

"Damn girl, stay still! Shaking worse than Muhammad Ali, shit." Riley hollered at her.

"I'm cold and scared damn it!" she hissed, Caesar took the light from her and gave the group the steady light they needed. When they walked into the building they took a look at the map.

"Alright. Let's go this way." Huey instructed. They walked down the hall; this place was colder than the outside.

"Shit this place is a fucking ice dungeon." Cindy gripped her jacket tightly. They heard nosie further up from them.

"INTRUDERS!" Two guards came rushing at them. Huey gave a mean right hook to one while Cindy slapped the other one down with her gun.

"I don't have time for you lame people." Huey stepped over the stunned members.

"Aye, you think there's mo' guards?" Riley looked over his shoulders.

"If they are, we'll just fuck em' up." Cindy nodded.

"What she said." Caesar laughed. When they reached the point of the Labyrinth, Huey grew impatient, he ran in.

"SIRAYAH!" he yelled.

"Wait! Don't leave us!" the crowd yelled in unison." With the dim lights above Huey studied the map as he kept looking up and down from it and calling her name.

o0o

"…._Yahhhh_!" Jazmine turned her head towards the distant noise.

"What was that?" She wondered aloud. Chris was carrying Sirayah, who was still out. Anphorny gave her his jacket to increase her body temperature; hopefully she wasn't going through hypothermia shock.

"You heard something?" Nikoali asked. Jazmine kept looking behind her.

"I thought I heard someone." She said.

"….._Yahhhhh_."

"See! There it goes again! HEEEEY! C'MON GUYS…I THINK I KNOW THIS VOICE!" Jazmine ran towards the distant voice.

o0o

"Sirayah!" Huey kept calling her name, hoping she'd hear his voice. As he turned the corner, he ran dead into another body.

"Hu-Huey!" Jazmine cried, happy and startled at the same time. It was an awkward meeting though…given the circumstances between them, but she knew he wasn't concerned about that.

"Where's Sirayah?"

"She's with Chris he-"

"Who is Chris?" Huey interrupted angrily. Jazmine rolled her eyes and couldn't help but let a laugh escape.

"God Huey, you haven't changed a bit. Chris is a friend of Nikoali and—"

"Who the hell are these people?"

"LET ME FINISH DAMN IT!" Jazmine screamed, frustrated at Huey cutting her off. Huey remained silent. She exhaled.

"So, anyway she's-"

"YES! HELP!" Anphorny interrupted Jazmine as he rushed towards Huey.

"You're here for Sirayah, aren't you? I'm Anphorny, and my cousin's friend is carrying her, she collapsed, she has to get out of here quick!" When Huey saw Chris hauling her on his back, he immediately took her away from him and held her close to his chest.

"She's ice cold." Huey whispered worried, he wasted no time, he had to get her the hell out of there.

"C'mon guys! Let's get out of here!" With no words, they followed behind their savior, except Jazmine.

"…I didn't get to explain anything!" she cried angrily as she caught up with them.

* * *

I'll update Saturday, for sure. Peace and Happy Holidays


	27. Chapter 26

...You know what? That was completely inexcusable. But you know what else? Life has been a (Nicki Minaj's voice)stupid ho lately. I've been trying to find time and I finally found some. So sorry. Gonna go ahead and end this story in 2 more chaps so I can get these other ones out.

I bullshit you not, I didn't forget my readers or this story. lol

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BD**

* * *

Chapter 26

Richard exhaled a long cloud of smoke. He was getting impatient with waiting on Cassis. Glancing down at his watch he sighed for the fifth time.

"Where are they? What is taking them so long? Let me call Bain." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Bain never answered his phone. Frowning, he called the trap house. No calls from anyone. He gazed off into a blank stare.

"There has been a breach." He called another number.

"Yes hello? I need your earliest ticket to Russia please." He would be out the country long before they caught him.

"Yes. Yes. That's fine. Thank you." He shook your head.

"You let that foolish colored woman be your downfall, I will not help you or your mess Cassis." Richard began packing his clothes for his departure.

o0o

When the crew made back out to the front, Cassis was out there, Bain standing beside him.

"You think I'd let you all get away! Want to fuck with me yeah?" Cassis screamed as he pulled a gun on them.

"Cassis, stop this man, you can't do this." Nikoali tried to reason with him for the first time in five years.

"Shut up! You shut up! It's because of you mother didn't love me! It's because of you that I could never be good enough for her!"

"That has nothing to do with now…" Nikoali sighed

Riley looked back and forth at them. "Ya'll related?"

Anphorny held his left temple. "Please dude, don't make him go into it, it's just too long of a story."

"Cass! Listen to me. The people of the city are done with all these killings and corruption. You don't have enough bullets to kill off everyone. Just put the gun down. For once guy, do the right thing." Nikoali held his hands up. Cassis hands rattled as Bain tried to convince him otherwise.

"Don't listen to that traitor! He's the one who wouldn't let you I his life!"

"That's bullshit!" Nikoali screamed. Everyone just stared awkwardly as the family argued over their problems.

"You were always so difficult Nikoali! You really were! It was lonely at times…I had a brother that I couldn't even go to!"

"Man, I know." Riley mumbled. Huey cut his eyes at him.

"You were the difficult one! You and Dad hated mom and I because we were different!"

Huey had to interject. "Excuse me, sorry but…I don't give a damn and…talk about your problems with . We'll be leaving now." Cassis turned the gun on Huey.

"You aren't going anywhere! Give her back! I saw her first! I saw her first!"

"Nigga you starting to sound crazy as hell." Riley arched an eyebrow. Nikoali sighed in frustration.

"Cass! When will you learn you can't have everything?" Cassis shook his head.

"NO!" he fired off a round, barely missing Huey, who was still carrying Sirayah. Everyone hit the ground as Cassis continued to shoot randomly.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" When he ran out of bullets, Nikoali tackled him, as Anphorny and Chris got a hold of Bain.

"Let go! Let go!" Cassis shouted. Nikoali refused and ignored his pleas. Chris stole the phone out of Bain's pocket and tossed it to Cindy.

"Call the cops. Time to turn em in." and Cindy did just that. There was a sea of cops at the location in a matter of minutes. Sirayah came back to and was wrapped in two heavy blankets, sitting on the back of the single ambulance car. Doctors said she went into mild hyperthermia from the freezing temps, and was lucky to get out there while she could. Huey sat beside her as they watched them force Bain and Cassis in the car.

"You alright?" she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be straight." Huey looked back at the sight.

"You know, Cass had mommy issues, that's why he was so psycho." He nodded. "Sad life."

"Eh…I'm just glad it's all over." Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder.

o0o

Nikoali watched sadly as the cop cars drove Cassis away. He wasn't just sad it had to be that way, he felt sad because he know Cass will try to call dad, and that's when he'll learn about him. He'll leave anyone behind that would jeopardize any thing, including his own children. He felt a hand link to his, it was Jazz.

"You okay?" he didn't know anymore. He never wanted to have that animosity for his brother, but he didn't want him locked away either. He thought that's what he wanted at first, but the way Cass looked at him, he saw the depths of his sadness. He was just acting all wrong about everything. He felt sorry for his brother, and no matter how many times he'd say how much he hated him, fought with him, and

ridiculed him, there was still a piece of Nikoali's hear that loved him as a bother regardless.

"Yeah I guess, I just wanted him to change before all this could happen, you know?"

"Some things can't change." He frowned sadly.

o0o

Cass and Bain knew they were rattled with charges, and wouldn't get out anytime soon. So, after requesting a phone call, he called his dad.

"Hello?"

"Dad, ugh, thank God you answer your phone. Listen. Me and Bain fell into a little pile of trouble, can you help me please?"

"Who is this I am speaking to?"

"Cassis."

"Oh, hello there, I'm sorry to hear all of what transpired but…I'm afraid I can't help you."

"….What? Why?"

"One, you brought this shit onto yourself, two, I warned you, and three, I am on my way to Russia as of now. Bye son. It's been fun. I'm disappointed in you though, you could have been great, but you chose to take your eye off the ball."

Then there was a dead tone. Cassis just stared at the phone. Did that really just happen? Basically he was going to no doubt be pinned for his dad's misdeeds too…and he was left out in the cold, like he was nothing.

"….Well…I'll be damned." That was all he could muster up to say. What else was there to say after something like that? He was sent back to his stall. Cassis looked out the tiny fiber glass window.

"…I'll be goddamned." He shook his head. "I'll be here for the rest of my life." He sighed as a single tear fell from his face. "…damn."

o0o

_It was all over the news, how Richard fled the country and was now one of America's most wanted. All the cops who were involved in the corruption, including Bain was taken in based from Cassis admittance. Seemed like Woodcrest would finally clean up…but really? Who knows, crime happens everywhere, some worse than others. It's all about how you stand up to it really. People tried to ask me about all the details. I just told them to mind their business. I didn't care about the Bryars anymore. They'll let Richard live in another country and know where he is, but still take like…ten years to arrest him and bring back to the states. I Huey Freemen don't dwell on old things. I still got work to do! My worked didn't stop there. None of us stopped there._

_o0o  
_

"Happy Graduation!" Sirayah gasped at the surprise party for her, she had successfully completed her bachelor of arts that following spring and was going to start work as a local graphic designer in three weeks.

"Oh thank you guys!"

"Where Huey go?" Caesar asked. Kasey slugged around the corner.

"Why don't you ask about your pregnant wife!" she screamed at him. Shortly after the arrests, Kasey gotten pregnant and was beginning to show as the months got higher.

"Sorry dear…you okay?" Cease rubbed her stomach.

"Ughhhh I ready to get him out of me!" Cindy began rubbing her stomach too.

"I can't wait till I have kids!"

"Yes you can." Riley said. Sirayah shook her head and smiled as her friends argued. She knew exactly where Huey was. Walking outside in the back yard, there she found him, reading. She placed her hand on her hip.

"So Mr. Freeman, why not take a break from being a nerd and indulge in your girlfriends party?"

"No. I hate parties." She walked up to him and snatched away the book.

"Fight the Power Vol. 12." She skimmed through some pages, making him roll his eyes.

"Stop! You're gonna make me lose my place."

"Oh hush, you doggy ear every single page, the hardest crease is the one you're reading." She laughed.

Huey folded his arms. "I am a Black History major. It's my job to teach these kids." Sirayah nodded.

"But Mr. Freeman! I need to be taught something too…you know ever since you've been a teacher…I've felt naughtier than usual." Huey laughed as he snatched the book back from her.

"Haaaaa not going to work this time, I have papers to grade." They could go on like that forever and neither would get tired of it. Hell, fighting was how they first met, and it's how they communicate. It was only a year ago, but with all that happened, felt like years ago. They've been through so much shit it was crazy. She giggled as he pulled her to his lap.

"You already know my present is private." He kissed her cheek.

"Oooo! I can't wait!" she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so good to be loved by Huey. She always felt safe whenever she was around. She felt proud to be his girl…sometimes her thinking about it makes her tear.

"You know what Huey?"

"What?"

"You're a good man." She kissed him.

"Look at dem, getting freaky outside. I just wanted to let ya'll know Niko and Jazz made it." Cindy shut the patio door behind her.

They just shook their head. Huey sighed.

"Well I know you won't let me get any work done, might as well join the party."

"That's my boo!" she squeezed him tighter.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Sorry. this took way too long. R&R


	28. Chapter 27

AHHH! OKAY! Okay. I am SO sorry. UGH. Life took me in for a loop. This is the last chapter because there's stuff I have to do and I will release more stories, but before I do that, I HAVE to get this one squared away. It would've been done ages ago, but as I said, I've been really busy! And I want to make sure my other future projects aren't this abandoned. Thank you for all those who continued to read, and thank you for the adds and such. Really sorry to keep you all waiting, but all authors above the age of 18 have lives! LOL. Thank you again for all the love. I know it didn't look like it, but I do appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Nikoali walked into the jail facility. Cassis called him the other day, wanting to see him. He was reluctant…but decided that this would probably be the last time he'd see his last blood relative ever again he may has well. Sitting down in front of the thick fiber glass he awaited Cassis. It was soon the guards opened the door to him and Cassis emerged from the jail cell. Sitting down in front of his younger brother, he went for the telephone. Nikoali had the chance to really see him, and he looked worn down. His hair was longer now, but all ratty and dirty, his green eyes looked black, void of the color it once was. He also gained a little weight, being in jail…he'd guess you'd have to.

"Nikoali…how have you been?" he didn't even sound like himself anymore. Once arrogant was now tired and distant.

"I've been okay…" Cassis dropped his vision to the table he rested his arm on.

"…I hate things are the way they are between us…I hate it took this to make me realize how…" he couldn't even finish. He didn't want to sound any more pitiful than he looked right now. He lost count of how many years it's been since he's been in here.

"How many years has it's been?"

"Two." Cassis could faint. Really? It felt like 60…no…that was how many years he had left.

"God…what are you still doin here?"

"My fiancé wanted to do two years of community college before continuing to University…we'll be leaving for New York this fall. I'll be pursuing my music career and she will be a nurse."

"That…mixed girl?" Nikoali nodded.

"Oh…okay." Cassis called him there…but didn't have anything to say. There was nothing to be said…well one word he could say.

"Sorry."

"…Alright Cass."

"I wish you well."

"Thank you. I'm…sorry you had to learn the hard way." Nikoali hung the phone up and left, not looking back. It was hard. Aging makes you look at things so different. Those years ago he felt bad…as he got older he felt terrible. He could've at least tried to salvage their relationship, but instead he let their parent's bitter end separate and destroyed them. He had a brother in a genetic sense but that's all it ever was. Brothers by genes were all it'd ever be between them. Sitting quietly in the car, he sighed.

"You alright?" Jazmine asked him.

"Yeah…" he gazed out the window.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah…but I can't even…I don't even know what for. I guess our arguing and low blow hits were a sick kind of brotherhood…but it was ours." Jazmine didn't have an answer to that and decided to drive in silence.

o0o

"Damn ho…you really killen these burgers…leave me some!" Riley tried to push Cindy away from Huey's veggie burgers he cooked for Independence Day party they had over his house.

"These bitches are so GOOD! They taste like a regular burger! And how Huey cooked the mushrooms on here is…MMMM!" She grabbed her forth burger.

"Has anyone else eaten any?" Riley asked before taking his third, which was the last one.

"NO!" Sirayah yelled angrily, she got there late due to the fact her job had her working, and everyone ate and shit without her! Huey opened the patio door.

"I saved you a plate, come in!" She stormed in the house.

"Damn, you have fat asses for friends!" She huffed. Caesar ate two, Kasey eaten two as well, their now two year old son, Dion was fed a customized meal, and Cindy and Riley were the main offenders of killing the food supply. They even drank up all the Smirnoff! Who does that? Huey made sure to save a stash for her.

"How was work?" Huey placed the plate of food he saved for her on the bar.

"Shit. I had to help some new hire to scale print. If you went to art school, you should know how to do that. I think they'll fire her soon." She sighed.

"Sounds like you could use a drink." He slid a Cranberry Lime Smirnoff to her. She downed half the bottle.

"Gawd Huey…for art, my work is so stressful. Riley doesn't seem to have much trouble, and he's an artist too!"

"He bullshits with his work, don't take him so seriously." She chuckled. After she got out of her work clothes, she joined Huey outside to watch Riley and Caesar pop fire crackers.

"Don't blow your hand off baby!" Cindy smiled as she drank her Heineken. Riley snorted as he lit his bottle rocket and ran away. It exploded into a bright blue.

"Ohhh." They all said in unison. Other neighbors were firing off as well, and they occasionally would stop to see what theirs would look like.

"Kase, let Dion hold a sparkler!" Caesar said as he passed them out to Cindy and Sirayah.

"I'on know…"

"Please? I'll make sure he won't get hurt."

"Momma, I want to hold one!" he shouted.

"Oh alright…be careful!" Kasey said. Cindy lit her sparkler after doing Sirayah's.

"WOOOO!" She bounced around everywhere, waving her sparkler around madly.

"Hey Huey, you heard from Carmicheal and Jerome?" Sirayah asked, ignoring Cindy's drunk ass antics.

"They're both still in Texas, from what I heard."

During the Bryars fiasco, the brother's favorite uncle had passed away in Texas, and they went there, and never came back. They told Huey they decided to finish their education and live there. They told him not to worry though; they promised to keep the fight for the black man alive. Huey was thinking about moving back to Chicago to get his bachelors' in teaching, he's still thinking about it.

"They're doing okay?"

"Yeah."

"RILEY QUIT PLAYIN!" They turned their heads to see Caesar run from Riley, who was aiming a Roman candle at him.

"Niggas can't have nice things." Huey muttered, Sirayah just laughed. Woodcrest had cleaned up once the public took action and threw Ed in jail, and appointed a straight forward mayor for the city. Huey still didn't like Woodcrest though. Racial issues still exist. But with his mind and his drive, Huey knew his dream of revolutionizing the country will happen. He will teach and spread his message across the country, then…the world!

"Be tough nigga!" Riley yelled after him, shooting off the Roman candles. Huey face palmed.

Yeah, he'll change the world, one idiot at a time.

0o0

After the party, and all the company was gone, Huey and Sirayah were snuggled up on the couch watching TV. They enjoyed their quiet alone times together, sometimes, they wouldn't even talk, enjoying the peace.

"I talked to Jazmine the other day." Huey finally spoke.

"Oh, how is she?" Sirayah didn't look away from TV.

"She's doing fine. She's leaving for New York with Nikoali in the next three months…"

"Ah, okay, yeah she made a Facebook stat about it."

Jazmine also talked to him about what happened so many years ago. He didn't leave it out because he was afraid Sirayah would take it the wrong way, he left it out because it was something that was still just between him and Jazmine. The last of the little history they ever had.

_"Hey Huey…I'm sorry... for everything…you know. I did love you. I know I should have apologized way earlier. But you know me; I always have to have my dramatic exit. I guess just because you grow old with someone, that doesn't make them the love of your life. I'm not all smart, but I was smart enough to know I that you deserve better than me…and you have her."_

_"Yeah…I guess not. I hope Nikoali makes you happier than I ever did Jaz…you do know I did appreciate the times you did stay at my side…despite how I treated you when I was ten. You were a good friend to me. I loved you too."_ She just smiled at him. As they hugged she whispered:

_"Do you ever wonder 'what if' though?"_

_"Sometimes."_ The hug ended. She began walking away, going down the Hill for the last time.

_"You'll revolutionize the world…I know it. Take care, old friend."_ The wind blew through the wind as he stood there.

_"…Bye."_

"….what ya think?" Huey snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what you thought of Caesar's mix tape. Did you ever get the chance to listen?"

"…Yeah, yeah, yeah! I listened to it leaving from work…its really good. Bad Intentions is my favorite track…he got a lot of hits on YouTube with that one." Sirayah could tell he was distracted by something, but didn't dwell on it as she snuggled back into his chest.

"I love you Sirayah, you know that don't you?"

"Yep." She closed her eyes. "Love you too."

o0o

"WAHHHH!" Cindy sobbed in the airport. "My friend is leaving me!" Jazmine sweat dropped as she tried to get out of Cindy's bear hug.

"Bitch, you'll see me again!" she laughed. Cindy cried harder. "I taught you how to curse!" Nikoali and his team just stared at the manic woman.

"Get off ha! Damn." Riley finally pulled her off Jazmine. Jazmine smiled at Riley as they shook hands.

"…See ya later." That was all he said, and Jazmine didn't want it any other way. Sirayah was standing beside Huey as she walked up to her.

"Bye Sirayah…our relationship wasn't perfect…but…I'm glad we managed to rise above all that." They hugged.

"Hope you and Nikoali's dreams come true. Keep in touch." She said. Jazmine smiled and nodded as she just glanced at Huey. She already said what she wanted to him. But she'd be lying if a part of heart wasn't ripping. She really did love that man. She said her goodbyes to Caesar, Kase and their kid as she walked past security and was free to leave Maryland.

_'Bye Woodcrest.'_ She thought on the plane before taking her nap.

o0o

Huey sat on the hill, watching the orange sunset. He sighed. He was a little sad. Why'd they have to end like that? Why did they have to wait until it was too late to wise up? Like her, he too had a small piece in his heart that'd never forget her. She was his first all...and despite how crazy she got, he did love her.

"You're thinking about Jazmine, aren't you?" he jumped at the sound of Sirayah's voice. She sat beside him.

"You can be honest." Huey felt that was a trap of some sorts…

"A little." He decided to admit it. She was quiet.

"Nothing happened, you know. It's just…I hate it had to end the way it did, you know?."

"Nah, I understand, she was first after all." There was more silence before he laid on her shoulder.

"After my parents died…I never wanted to love anyone else…because it hurts to have someone you love leave you, and after that bad stint with Jaz…I was convinced I just wasn't built for that shit. Then I met you and…" he sighed.

"If I want to change the world, I got to come to grips with myself on some things…"

"Ah! So you do admit you're a Looney bin!" Huey looked at her.

"Ha! Got you." He frowned and shook his head.

"…NO. I mean there's stuff I got to get over my damn self…"

"You'll do it. I'll be behind you every step of the way." She smiled at him. He reached up and kissed her.

"Yeah…I know." They sat and watched the sunset together.

_'You'll revolutionize the world one day...'_

Yeah...he will...and Sirayah will be at his side when he does.

**THE END**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! Phew...took me long enough!  
**


End file.
